


Bellona of Cyrodiil.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Whispers, Countess, Cyrodiil, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Jack of All Trades - Freeform, Magic, Missions, Partner Betrayal, Quests, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: Years after the events of "Her Early Life" Bellona decides to head out on her own. She joins the College of Whispers and begins taking on new adventures. While in Leyawiin she meets a familiar face. One she hasn't seen since that dreadful day ten years ago.(Book 2 of the Bellona series. For behind the scenes, art, screenshots, and other tidbits follow the bellonaseries hashtag on Instagram or follow my Tumblr: bellonathedragonborn.)
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Breton Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue.

It's been ten years since the events of the Rubrum's murder. Since Bellona lost her innocence killing those Thalmor and since she had last seen Cicero. There was still so much she had wanted to ask him but he ran away.

Over the years she learned more spellcraft under the mentorship of Ellis. Who would sometimes take her to different towns for the experience. They would also go on bounty hunts in secret. Which was fun but dangerous and often involved animals rather than people. For Bellona's sake.

Going on adventures was enjoyable for Bellona but she wanted something different. She longed to be a member of the Synod ever since she was fifteen.  
She and Ellis were at the Imperial City once when she saw the members of the faction casting spells and reading old books out in a courtyard. Through an open door, she could see a glowing crown. Something right out of a storybook.

It seemed exciting to her. To learn from ancient tomes. Go exploring for more than treasure. Blasting spells at people. All of that seemed rewarding.

When Bellona was at the age of seventeen, her best friend Sa'ma decided to join the Fighters Guild in Anvil. A year later he advanced within that Guild and was off to the other Halls. He was the second friend to leave. She hugged him tightly as she and his family stood to see him off.  
He waved as he rode on his horse and out of sight of Gweden Farm.

So it was just her, Ivy, and Sha'lere.  
Ivy took up an apprenticeship with their mother and is destined to run the shop after Lionent is gone.

Sha'lere was still pondering what to do with her life. So in the meantime decided she'll help her mother with the farm still.

Bellona, however, wanted to keep traveling and adventuring. On her twenty-first birthday, Bellona talked to her parents about joining the Synod.  
They were hesitant at first but with Ellis's gentle pushing they agreed to let Bellona fly.

That's where our story begins.


	2. A Journey Begins.

Sun's Dawn 7th, 4E 190

Bellona wakes up late in the morning. She sits up groggily and looks out the window. She smiles realizing that today is the day she leaves home. She gets out of bed and stretches. Her amulet of Akatosh tinkling against its chain. Bellona sighs in contentment then changes her clothing.

Bellona puts on a quilted doublet and lace pants. She then applies black eyeliner and eyeshadow. After she tugs on her leather boots she picks up her dagger, bow, and quiver. Walking downstairs she fastens her glass dagger around her waist and her quiver around her back.

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep?" Her father asks while sipping ale.  
"I slept well. Thank you for asking." Bellona smiles and rests a hand on a hip. Her mother walks in from tending to the gardens. "Morning. Are you sure you still want to try for the Synod?" A hunt of hope in her voice.  
"I do mother." Bellona walks over to Lionent and hugs her. "I love your mother and I'll write as much as I can to you."

Lionent hugs her back. "I love you too. You'll do great out there I'm sure of it." She rubs her daughter on the back as she pulls away.  
"Not gonna leave me like chopped liver are you?" Kristoph chuckles.  
"No father I'm not." Bellona hugs him as well. She pulls away. "I love you and like I said with mother I'll write when I can."  
"Good luck and stay safe out there. You have any trouble you know we'll always be there for you."  
"I know." Bellona walks over to her leather backpack waiting by the door. "Goodbye now." She says as she leaves the house.

She heads over to the stables and greets her butterscotch mare Scipio. "Hey there girlie. How'd you sleep?" She asks as she pets the horse's head. The mare snorts and nuzzles her hand.  
Bellona can see Ivy walking over to her. "Please be safe out there Bellona." Her sister looks concerned.  
"I will be Ivy. Don't you worry." She reassures while feeding Scipio a carrot.  
"I hope so. How do you feel about this? Working with the Synod and all that. Do you think you're cut out for it?" Ivy questions.  
"I think I am. I've always loved magic and I want to expand my knowledge. I'm also a bit nervous but also excited at the same time. This is the first time I've traveled without Ellis, gods rest her soul." Bellona's eyes go downcast with sorrow. She misses her mentor.

"That's true. Just be safe and please write to me sometimes. I don't want to be thinking you're dead now do I?"  
"Of course Ivy. I plan on writing to everyone. So, do you think you'll survive without me?"  
"I do dear sister." Ivy pulls Bellona into a hug. "Goodbye now." She pulls away.

Bellona finishes fastening Scipio's elven horse armor on and mounts her. She loops her bow through her backpack and begins to steer down the road. Looking back briefly she sees Ivy, Lionent, and Kristoph watching as she leaves. She waves at them and they return the gesture until they disappear behind the hill.

Bellona turns around and focuses on riding. As she passes Gweden Farm she notices that both Jo' la and Sha'lere aren't back home. They're still in Skyrim sadly and won't get to see her off. It's sad but she's sure they'll understand.

She passes by Anvil wishing Ellis had lived long enough to watch her follow her dreams. She did, however, live long enough to convince Lionent to let her leave. That Bellona is thankful for. Her mentor would be so proud. Bellona continues down the road towards Kvatch her short bobbed hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Her brow furrows instantly thinking of her family that lives within the walls. She doesn't hate them but doesn't care much for them either. After Caeruleus was killed Beatrice and Yoric stopped talking to her and her family. 

They blamed them for what happened even though it was Caeruleus's fault. There was no proof of who killed him. Yoric believes it was Cicero but how could it be him? He didn't even know where the Guar head went.

She shakes her head trying to dissipate those dark thoughts. They often give her a rather serious migraine. She toys with the idea of visiting Aarondale but she doesn't want to add more days to her travel. So she continues up the road to Kvatch. As the terrain becomes more forested she keeps an eye out for wolves and bears. 

"Come over here Scipio," Bellona gently steers her horse over to an old rundown shack. Ten years is a long time to leave a place unattended. Bellona has tried to keep the shack clean and kept but nature has other plans and is reclaiming the Rubrum home. She gets off her horse and slowly walks over to Bai and Beryl's gravestones. The nightshade and purple flax flowers have grown beautifully around and over the place of their bodies. What little sunlight shines through the dense canopies light up the graves. As if they're blessed.

She rests on a new looking at their graves. She didn't know them well but she still feels grief towards what happened. It was after all her cousin who got them killed. She doesn't really know what to say to them or even if they're listening. Bellona takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
"It's been a while since I've seen you. If you're listening I just hope that you don't hate me. I also hope your son is doing alright he ran away you know? Wherever he is I hope we can see each other again. He deserves to be happy. Being his parents I know you would want that." She stands up and heads back to her horse.

She continues her ride to Kvatch and soon enough she sees the gray stone walls of the city poking out through the forest. She reaches the stables and dismounts Scipio. She leads her into the holding fields and leaves her be. Before entering Bellona stops and looks up at the top of the walls. At the very top, one can make out the engravings of the Oblivion Gate that seized the city.

Bellona stops looking and enters the city. She's only been to Kvatch twice in her life. Once was to see William fight in the arena the other time was to return a bounty with Ellis. Both times she was younger. She doesn't remember much about the layout of the area due to this. Good thing there's a post-board nearby the gate.

She walks over to it and takes note of where the Synod is. As well as the inn and shops. Bellona clearly sees the Chapel of Akatosh and used that as a landmark. She leaves the board scribbling on her map. The Synod headquarters is behind the chapel and the inn is in front of it.

Bellona doesn't want to see the Synod just yet though. She wants to take in the sights so she opts to view the Memorial Garden. Following the sight of pink cherry trees, she finds herself at the archway of the beautiful garden. She walks into the confines of the old iron fenced garden. The cherry blossoms cover everything in pink. There are benches all around as well as garden spheres and plaques of those who had died during the Oblivion Crisis. In the middle of the garden stands a worn down statue of someone. Bellona walks closer to see the name of there's even a name. The etched stone reads Saint Martin Septim.

"Oh," Bellona says out loud. She stands up straight and looks up at the face of the statue. His face is mostly intact but the years and weather haven't been so kind. It's probably the salty air or whatever else that eats at statues. She sees that a lot at Anvil.

She walks around the garden some more sniffing mums and roses. Reading name plaques on pedestals or on the ground. This place is lovely and full of life. One would hardly remember that Cyrodiil is at the closing ends of winter. However, that would change the deeper Bellona travels into the Heartland. 

After about an hour of procrastination, Bellona decides it's time to see what she's come here for. She leaves the garden shaking cherry petals out of her thick hair and heads for the far side of the chapel. Her pace quickens the moment she sees the blue banners of the Synod blowing on either side of the doors. The stone multi-tiered building is almost the size of the chapel itself.

Now at the door Bellona politely. No sooner as she pulls her hand away a Dunmer mage opens the door quickly.  
"You need something?" Be asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh well yes. I was hoping I can join you. May I come in?" She asks politely trying to make the best impression possible. He looks like he knows something bad will happen but decides to open the door all the way and lets her in.

"Thank you," She smiles back at him. The Dunmer nods and walks upstairs quickly. Bellona watches him and sees him talk to another man on the balcony overlooking the foyer. The Imperial man almost looks annoyed and offended. He spots Bellona and quickly rushes downstairs to her.

"Nope! Nope nope. Get her out of here. We don't accept women and neither are the other groups. We aren't at the College." The man keeps forcibly shoving Bellona all the way outside. He shoves a final time and she falls to the ground.  
She lands on her butt and yells up at the man. "Was that really necessary!? Like, honestly what the fuck?! Why'd you do that?!" All she is answered with is a slammed door. She didn't know the Synod changed their rules regarding what gender can join or not. So that begs the question, what happened to the women already joined?  
Bellona sighs and sits up from the sidewalk and looks at the closed doors of the Kvatch Synod.  
'To the College of Whispers, it is.'

During the night Bellona sits in her room of the Arkay inn. A cozy little place in Kvatch.  
She writes a letter to her parents to let them know what's going on.

Dear mother and father, 

The Synod is no longer taking any more students. So I'll be joining the College of Whispers. Due to how they're laid out it will be more work. I'll have to travel around more in order to gain full membership but, it will be worth it.  
Tell Ivy I miss her and I'll send some gifts your way sometime soon.

Love, Bellona.

She sits back against a chair and stares at the wall. She had been informed that the College of Whispers is basically a reconstruction of the former Mages Guild. The only thing different from them is that they're okay with necromancy as long as it's not used on humans. They're also stationed at Cragspire since the Synod took over the Arcane University. With luck, she'll gain enough experience to be let into that famous building.

Bellona picks up the letter and folds it while stuffing it in an envelope. She seals it with some candle wax and walks downstairs into the dining and pub area. She spots a courier leaning against a wall and approaches him. He is handed the note and a generous amount of gold septims. 

After eating a small bowl of stew and listening to the bard play some music she returns to her room and changes into a nightgown. She lays on her bed looking out the window with hopes of making it to Skingrad safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the previous story this one has a slightly changed timeline. So be warned and don’t freak out please.


	3. To Skingrad.

Sun's Dawn 8th, 4E 190

The sun is just barely peeking out over the walls of Kvatch when Bellona is awakened by cheering and shouting. She bolts upright in her bed thinking a bandit raid or something equally horrible is happening. She unlatches the window and looks out. The arena is open and all of the patrons have flooded in. 'Why so early?' She asks herself.

She sighs in relief that there's nothing bad happening but also in annoyance. She closes the door back up and lays back down in bed.

Bellona can't get back to sleep so she leaves her room and walks downstairs while still in her nightgown. She sits on a barstool and the barkeep walks up to her. "Can I get you something? We have some mint chai brewing." The woman asks.  
"I'll take some of that," Bellona says.

When the warm beverage is placed in front of her she asks. "How much is it?"  
The barkeep simply says. "It's on the house. Don't worry about it." She continues to sweep the floor.  
Bellona smiles and sips at the drink. Once she's finished she heads back upstairs and gets dressed. Might as well leave early since she was so rudely woken up.   
She dresses back into her doublet and pants and leaves the Arkay inn.

She reaches the stables and checks in on Scipio before mounting her. "Good morning girl." She says from on top of the horse. Bellona pets Scipio's neck and starts steering her away from the stables and down the road.

The ride takes longer as expected but Bellona feels relief when she starts seeing grapevine fields and wineries. "Soon we'll be at Skingrad and I can get that armor off of you. While I rest a bit." Bellona speaks to her horse. Scipio is no doubt uncomfortable with the armor as Bellona is with the saddle.

At around noon Bellona finally reaches the spired castle-like city of Skingrad. This is one of her favorite cities to visit. She feels like a queen walking in her castle courtyard.  
She dismounts from Scipio and leads her to the stables. Bellona then precedes to remove the armor much to the relief of Scipio who knickers happily.  
"I know girl. Here let my brush you." Bellona pulls out a horse brush from her backpack and grooms her.

Once finished she feeds her an apple and heads inside the city.  
It's just like she remembers it. Fancy stone buildings almost completely covered in morning glories and kudzu. People scarcely on the streets no doubt in their homes sipping fine wines and having their servants do everything for them.

Skingrad the city of wealth and dark secrets. 

She walks along the stone streets her boots clicking against the rock until she finds the sign for the College of Whispers. The door is wide open and mages can be seen walking in and out. Bellona slowly walks to the door and looks inside.   
"Looking to join?" A voice asks. Bellona starts looking around and finally sees a handsome Imperial walking up to her.  
"Oh yes. I'm looking to join." Bellona says nervously.  
"Splendid. Come on inside I'll get you registered." The man turns his back and waves for her to follow him.

As she does she takes in her surroundings. In a far room, she can see some mages summoning Scamps and taking notes on them. In the dining room, another is casting various shrouds on himself.

Now up the stairs, the man leads her to a room. She assumes he's the leader due to his quarters containing a desk and various file shelves.   
He sits at the desk and gestures for her to sit down. Bellona does as she's asked and looks at him.  
"Now, my name's Arvid and I'm the overseer of the Skingrad College. I hope you're okay with dealing with Daedra and undead animals a lot because that's our main form of study. We believe in order to fight these things we must understand them first. The more we know the fewer casualties will occur. It's to help civilians out in the long run. With that said what is your name and where are you from?" He dips a quill in an inkpot and looks at Bellona expectantly.

"My name is Bellona Heartlily I'm originally from Valenwood but moved to Anvil in year 180." She explains.  
Arvid starts writing the information down. While he writes he asks another series of questions.   
"How old are you and what are the main forms of magic you practice?"  
Bellona answers. "I'm twenty-one and I mainly practice Destruction magic and a little bit of Illusion and Alteration."

He ceases writing and looks back up at her. "Final question. Do you want to stay here or do you want a recommendation to get into Frostcrag?"  
Bellona thinks about it then replies.  
"I wish to get a recommendation." She clasps her hands nervously.  
"Alright. Well, I don't have a task for you right now so why don't you go ahead and get settled into your new room. We ran out of space on this floor so we have bedded down in the basement. Just pick a bed without a note and it's yours."

"Oh okay. Will do." Bellona stands up and leaves the upstairs area. She walks downstairs and stands awkwardly by the dining table. Hoping to ask a mage that isn't busy for help.  
Soon enough a younger Dunmer woman walks over to her. "Hello?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi. I'm new here. Umm, where's the basement?" Bellona asks the elf.  
"It right this way. Let me show you." Bellona follows her.   
"My name is Claudia." The Dunmer introduces herself. "What's yours?"  
"I'm Bellona. Pleased to meet you."  
"Same as well."

They reach the trap door to the bedrooms and Claudia turns to Bellona. "It's nice to see a new face around here. I'll look forward to collaborating with you. Good day." Claudia smiles and leaves her.

Bellona opens the trap door and climbs down through the hatch. She is greeted with a cold but well-lit sleeping area. There's no one really down here so she doesn't bother with being quiet. She finds a lonesome bed in the far corner by a wall sconce. She sits her backpack on the bed and sits down on it.  
Bellona begins to doze off and falls asleep.

She is woken up to someone lightly tapping the bed frame by her head. She opens her eyes and looks at the figure standing by her. It's Arvid.   
"Oh hey there Arvid. What is it?" She sits up and smoothes out her clothes and hair.

"I found a task for you. How do you feel about clearing out a newly discovered Ayleid ruin?" He asks.  
"Well, what can you tell me about it? I need to be prepared." Bellona says.  
"Well, it was uncovered by an earthquake near the Elsweyr border. It's still in county Skingrad see we have coverage of it. The ruins have given way to Ayleid wights that have started attacking the nearby farming villages. The people are okay now since the Fighters Guild went over so don't worry about that part." He explains.  
Bellona's eyes flit around in confusion. "So, am I to do this alone?" She asks.  
"You'll be doing it alone. So be careful. After you clear the area out come back and escort one of our researchers to the site. Got it?"  
"Yes, Arvid I do. I'll need to get prepared."  
"Alright just try not to take to long." Arvid leaves the basement.

Bellona sighs and straightens herself out and pulls out her chainmail vest and leather bracers. Then she picks out her satchel full of health potions. "Let's get this show on the road." She says to herself.


	4. The Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For screenshots of the ruin feel free to checkout my Wattpad version of this story. My name on there is: CoryMeadows12.

Sun's Dawn 8th, 4E 190

Bellona leaves the basement and spots Arvid making a beeline towards her.   
"I almost forgot to mark the location on your map. Here."  
Bellona pulls out her map and he scribbles a circle with a charcoal stick.   
"There, that should do it. Best of luck to you. We'll be here waiting for you. Oh, and here. So people know you're one of us." He says while handing her a rolled-up silk something. After that, he walks away.

She pockets her map and opens the door to the outside and is surprised that it's nearly sunset. 'I must've slept longer than I thought.' Her mind says. 'No matter. I must go.'  
Bellona jogs down the street towards the main gates and out towards the stable field. She sees Scipio munching on some alfalfa bales while swishing her tail happily. 

Bellona whistles for Scipio. Her horse lifts her head up briefly and comes over.   
"Hey girl I'm sorry but I have to put your armor back on you. I hope that's okay." Bellona says while petting the horse's forehead. Scipio knickers and licks Bellona on the forehead.   
"I take that as a yes." Bellona wipes her head off.

She walks over to the fence posts where armors of various other horses are propped on. She picks up the elven armor and makes her return to her horse. After fastening it back on she mounts Scipio. "Okay let's see where that Ayleid ruin is." She pulls out her map and searches for the circle. She sees the ruin is a few miles from another ruin named Silorn. "Hmm, it's pretty close to the badlands border. We might come across trouble. Be careful Scipio." She strokes the horse's neck. 

After she puts her map up she takes the time to inspect what Arvid gave her. She lifts it out in front of her. It's a short silken cape of a burnt orange color. On the backside of the cape, the Eye of Magnus is etched into the fabric with red thread. It's not the same as the blue robes of the Synod but it's something. She ties it around her neck and heads out the fabric blowing in the breeze.

It takes a few hours and finally at sunset she reaches the outskirts of the earthquake's damage. The ruin is still a way ahead but she doesn't want to risk a bandit attack or Scipio getting injured.  
She hops off of her horse and guides Scipio by some trees hoping it will cover her.  
"Okay girl it's going to be a while but I'll eh back. I promise you."  
With that Bellona makes her way to the ruins. She watches as the outline gets closer and closer until she's standing at the archway leading to the doors of the ruin. The earthquake caused a small but wide sinkhole to appear. It revealed the ruins in an almost perfect and planned manner. Bellona looks up at the grand archway to the underground city and can barely make out a carving in the marble.

She casts mage light and aims it at the arch. It sticks to the structure and lights it up. The carvings are in Ayleidoon. Luckily Bellona can read it due to Ellis's teachings. It was the last thing she taught her. The carvings spell out Aba Nagia. Which loosely translates into Forbidden Death. 'Well, that explains the undead.' She thinks to herself.

'Okay, enough dilly-dallying it's time to get to business.' She mentally prepares herself and draws her dagger and summons a fireball spell at the ready.

She enters the door and slowly creeps down the marble steps. In the faint glow provided by the welkynd stones mounted on the walls, she sees a figure on the floor. 

Upon closer inspection, she sees that it's a mummified body of an Aylied priest. He or she looks like they were killed as they tried to leave the city. Bellona turns her head to the end of the halls sees a collapsed entryway. With enough room to maybe climb through.

She cautiously approaches the rubble mindful of aftershocks. She climbs the carved stones and looks around for enemies before hopping out on the other side. What she's presented with is a beautiful sight.

A grand room full of welkynd stone chandeliers and carved pillars. The room is full of Ayleid jars and urns. As well as a globe like pottery. Bellona walks slowly around the room amazed at how well it's preserved despite the earthquake. She wonders over to the walls that are covered in intricate golden designs and carvings in Ayleidoon. From what she can make out this ruin was at one point a city of Necromancy. The place isn't cursed thankfully but it's no doubt full of spirits and wights. She worries for whoever will be stationed out here. In the far corner, she sees an Aylied chest. "Don't mind if I do." She pushes the heavy stone lid open and looks inside. A few precious stones and a pearly ring.

As Bellona finishes her inspection she hears an unnatural snarl. Her head snaps towards the direction of the sound and sees a dried-up husk of an Ayleid shambling towards her with a weapon drawn. "Here we go!" She shouts and launches a fireball at the wight. It snarls and keeps charging. Bellona doesn't give it a chance to hit her. She keeps running backwards not giving it a chance to attack her.

Finally, the dammed thing falls to the ground and continues to burn on the floor. "Glad that's over," Bellona says to herself. She continues down the hall in which the wight came.

She peaks around a corner of the hall and sees another grande room. The domed ceiling is covered in faded paintings seemingly telling the story of this city. As well as what appears to be an army of undead. This gives Bellona Aarondale vibes. Considering that town was built on an Ayelied ruin full of undead.

'Maybe they're connected?' She thinks.  
Bellona leaves her cover from behind the wall and heads underneath the dome. The fresco is truly noteworthy.

Bellona continues her survey of the grand room. She notices a draft coming from one of the walls. On either side and wall sconce. Giving in to her hunch she pulls on one of them. Nothing happens so she tries the other one. The wall shudders and slides upwards revealing another hallway and a floating wight. From what she remembers that being is a Lich. They're often powerful but their health is weak.

It's best not to engage with this thing quickly. So she crouches in a dark corner and pulls out her bow. She notched a steel arrow and aims at the Lich. When she was younger her mother taught her a useful archery trick. Her mother called it "looking into the void."  
When one does this time seems to slow down. 

Bellona launches an arrow at the Lich and it embeds in the creature's back. The Lich recoils and shrieks in rage. It lifts up its stave arm in preparation for combat. The thing paces up and down the hallway searching for its assailant. Bellona notches another arrow and it embeds in the head. Then another and another. Until the Lich falls to the ground and dies.

"Huh, that ended well and quickly." Bellona is impressed with how well she ended the Lich.

She continues down the hall until it becomes too dark to see. She casts mage light once more and the spell does little to aid her. She squints past the light and can see she's standing at the edge of a railless balcony. "Oh my." Her blue eyes widen.

From what she can see the dark expanse below is a giant crypt. Full of sarcophagi and dead bodies of Ayelieds. It looks like they wanted to achieve a form of pseudo immortality. The bodies on the ground look staged as if they suicided.

"This isn't right. There's something very wrong here. I need to get out of her and tell them what's happening here. This is an invasion ready to happen. All we need are them to raise up." Bellona counts as many bodies as she can and finds that there's six hundred.   
She quickly leaves the ruin. This place is another Aarondale waiting to happen.

Back at the Skingrad college, Bellona finds Arvid speaking with who she assumes is the Ayleid expert.   
"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to you both. Like now."

They both give her a confused look but they followed her upstairs. She fills them in on what's happening.   
At last, the expert spoke up. "This... this is something. Are you sure that's what the Ayleidoon said?"  
"Very sure ma'am. I believe this city is similar to the one underneath the town of Aarondale. My cousin had to fight a powerful Ayleid King who became a Lich."  
The Orc woman rubs her chin in thought. "That very well might be plausible. We shall take extra precautions. Just like what we did with the Oblivion gate shrine. Remember that Arvid?" She faces the Imperial who is very quiet.

"Yes, I do. We'll have some of our best sorcerers out there as well as hire members of the Fighters Guild. Ingvi go ahead and accompany Bellona to the ruin. Stay safe you too. I need to make arrangements and document what has occurred." Arvid waves the women away and begins writing things down.

Ingvi and Bellona travel back to Ada Nagia late in the night and dismount their horses.   
"Well, all be. That's quite a sinkhole. Let's hope it doesn't get deeper." Ingvi says. "Y'know I'm glad to find someone who also knows Ayleidoon. How'd you learn it? University?" The Orc questions.  
"I learned by reading." Bellona chuckles. "A woman I knew took me in as an apprentice and taught me all that I know about magic and ancient races." 

They enter the ruin and walk along the halls. "Damn I take it some of the denizens were still around," Ingvi says as they pass the smoldering remains of the wight.  
"Indeed. But it will be worth it. Imagine all that we can learn from these walls." Bellona says. She loves knowledge even if it's harmful in the long run.

"By Malacath. You weren't exaggerating about this. Looks like the citizens of this city committed suicide. All that remains is why though? I get this is a city of Necromancy but wouldn't it make more sense to travel to the Soul Cairn? Not lose yourself by becoming a wight or Lich?" Ingvi shakes her head with hands on her hips.

Bellona joins her on the overlook.   
"I'm not sure either. Hey, do you want me to stay? Or just leave?" She asks the researcher.  
"You go ahead and go. You've done your part. I'll be fine here."  
"Okay, Ingvi. Stay safe." Bellona leaves the ruin.

At Skingrad she gets her first recommendation. She plans to leave for Chorral tomorrow but first, she'll rest up and sell the things she's acquired at the ruin.


	5. To Chorral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow chapter but hey, it can’t all be glamorous can it?

Sun's Dawn 9th, 4E 190

Bellona wakes up and looks around her at the other beds. Some of the mages are still asleep but others are up and getting ready for the day. While others are chatting or leaving the basement.

She looks at a grandfather clock in the far corner and can barely make out what time it shows. She believes it's 8:30 a.m.  
'Well, at least I didn't oversleep. If I leave now I can sell my items and make it to the next city before sunset.' She silently plans.

Bellona ducks behind a changing blind and takes off her nightgown. She redresses in her traveling clothes and brushes her hair. After reapplying her makeup she leaves upstairs. 

In the dining room, she can see plates of pastries and pies laid out for breakfast. Some of the mages are sitting down and eating while reading books or newspapers. While others eat standing up or have their food placed on whatever they can while they work.

Bellona's stomach rumbles at the smell and sight of the food. 'It couldn't hurt to eat right?' She asks herself. So Bellona pulls out a chair and sits down. She cuts herself a slice of cranberry and caramel pecan pie. She eats it quickly and places her plate in a box on the table with other dirty dishes.

Before leaving she ties the cape around her neck once more and heads outside. She sells the gems and the ring at a shop by the gates and hands some coins over to the beggars who ask.

She leaves the city and finds Scipio.   
"Hey, girlie. We'll be heading to a colder region so I'll need to put a coat on you. Scipio's ears twitch signifying her dissatisfaction. "I know Scipio but it's for your own safety. You don't want to get pneumonia again now do you?" Bellona reasons with the mare.

Bellona withdraws a tightly rolled up horse coat from the straps of her backpack. She snuggly straps it onto Scipio then fastens her horse armor back on and saddle. Scipio stamps a hoof against the ground impatiently.   
"Okay okay, I'm ready." Bellona mounts her steed and hands out to county Chorral.

While on the road keeping an eye out for bandits Bellona pulls out her map. Chorral is host to both the Synod and College of Whispers. So she'll be sure to run into tension upon arriving there.

Around evening she reaches the city of Chorral. Dismounting Scipio she pulls her cape around her tightly. Hoping the silk would provide some warmth. She leads Scipio to the grazing field by the Stables and removes her armor but keeps the coat on. Her horse snorts at her and trots over to a large tree with some other horses.

Bellona smiles as Scipio nuzzles another horse and returns the favor. Bellona turns away and heads inside the city. Once inside she sees a group of Synod members exchanging words with the College members.

She can't hear what's being said but she can tell it's heated. As she approached the argument or whatever it was disperses and the groups separate. Not before some of the Synod shared snide looks at Bellona. She pays them no mind and stands by the small group of College members. 

"Hello?" One of them asks. An Imperial man from the looks of him. The other two members turn towards Bellona.  
Feeling uncomfortable Bellona blushes and starts to talk. "I'm a new member of the College. I came here for a recommendation. Though I'm not sure where the College is here." She looks around still feeling the eyes of the three people on her.

"Oh well, why didn't you say so sooner? We're on our way back as well. Just follow us. It's not a good idea to travel alone. Especially at night." A Dunmer woman says.   
They start to walk through the town and pass the former Mages Guild now occupied by the Synod. Some of the members glare at them through the open door and windows. 

"Why is it so tense with the Snyod?" Bellona asks shrinking closer to the group. A hooded woman responds. "They see us as competition. That's why. It's annoying but that's the reason. The Synod is probably the snidest and rude practitioners of magic out there. Here recently they've been sabotaging some of our recent large scale projects. For example the other day one of them broke in and stole some research notes for a planetarium we discovered." She sighs in annoyance. "Good thing Jess remembers most of what she wrote down." She finishes.

"So, why haven't they've been taken to the authorities?" Bellona asks thinking it's kind of dumb not to report them.  
"Oh we've tried but without solid evidence, we can't have anything done. We've tried using memory stones to catch them in the act but they keep getting corrupted." The Dunmer responds.

"Y'know since you're here for a recommendation maybe our hall leader will have you work on this." The Imperial man says. "Oh and by the way. My name's David, and these are Sabitha and Telinda." He gestures to the Dunmer then the Imperial woman.  
"What's yours?" He asks.  
"I'm Bellona. Bellona Heartlily." She immediately winces upon saying her surname.

"Oh, so you're one of Yoric's brood?" The Dunmer Sabitha points out.  
"Yes, I'm his niece." Bellona hesitates to say. 

Soon they reach the College building and head inside.   
"Hey Bellona, the boss lady will be in the cellar. She's checking out some soul gems. Look for the braid." David informs her before leaving with his friends.

"Where's the basement?" She asks but he's already away. She sighs and walks around the building. It's not as large as Skingrad's College but Bellona doesn't mind. The other members seem to be in their rooms or in the library that's jointed with the dining room. They're very disinterested and almost look bored. Bellona assumes it's because of what's happening with the Synod.

She eventually finds the downstairs to the basement and she opens it up and walks in. Down there in the well-lit confines of the dank room, the members of the College are more active. On the various long tables, soul gems and other strange artifacts lay upon the wood. In the far corner, she sees a woman in dark blue robes with a long brown braid bent over a table against the wall. 

Something tells Bellona that's the leader. So she approaches her maneuvering her way through busybodies.   
"Hello, ma'am?" Bellona sheepishly asks hoping she's not agitating her.  
The woman focuses her attention on Bellona turns towards her.  
"Hello? Are you a new member? Looking for a recommendation or hair staying here?" The Imperial woman asks.

"I'm here for a recommendation. My name's Bellona by the way." She offers a hand.  
"Pleased to meet you. My name is Cayla Apten." She shakes her hand and pulls away.   
"Unless you want to help us stop the Synod I'm not sure what else you'd want to do," Cayla says.

"I can try to help you. What do you want me to do?" Bellona asks.  
"I thought you'd like to help. Here lately the Synod have been targeting our College greenhouse outback. They’ve been poisoning plants here and there. Enough to cause annoyance and to ruin the potions we brew. They keep destroying our memory stones so we’ve finally decided to discard them in favor of ambushing. Maybe if you wait out there long enough you’ll spot them.” 

“Seems simple enough. When do they vandalize the garden?” Bellona questions.  
“About early morning. Just be careful it’s not safe to be out at night. Just walk into the garden and wait for them. Okay?” Cayla asks.  
“Okay,” Bellona says.  
“Here’s the key to the garden. There’s a large potted bush in there you can hide behind if you don’t know invisibility spells.”

Bellona, adamant about helping out even though she’s new to the situation leaves the basement and quickly walks behind the building. She unlocks the wooden door to the building and heads in. She marvels at the beautiful planters and tables laden with pots and trays. The thick aroma of flowers and dying plants will her nostrils. She can smell the scent of a powerful planticide emanating from some parts of the garden.

Bellona finds the bush that Cayla spoke about but there’s one downside. The roof is glass and casts the entire area in moonlight making it hard to be unnoticeable. So she’ll have to use her invisibility spell. The spell saps out most of her Magicka so if she has to confront the Synod she’ll have to rely on her weapons. 

“Okay, let’s hope I don’t die.” She crouches behind the pot and waits for the Synod. Even though she’s tired she has to keep vigilant.


	6. The Cat that Catches the Mice.

Sun's Dawn 10th, 4E 190

Hours pass and exhaustion attempt to prevail. Though Bellona fights through it, she keeps a close eye on the door waiting for the Synod. 

Eventually, she sees the outline of two robed individuals. From their body types two men. She can barely hear them speaking but pays close attention to listening in on them.  
"Hey, check this out. The door isn't locked this time. No need to use that unlocking spell." He softly chuckles.  
"I guess they've given up. You know, why do we keep doing this? It's just a bunch of plants."  
"I've told you before you bumbling oaf. We need to chase these people out of town. They keep getting to everything before we do. Now, enough of this, let's get to business."

Bellona casts the invisibility spell on herself and watches the door be opened.  
In step the two men. They look around briefly trying to figure out what plants to sabotage next. The decide on a large planter full of Dragon's Tongue flowers. Bellona's favorite flower besides Nightshade.

Bellona stands up careful not to make a sound in her unseen form. She knows as soon as she does anything this spell will dissipate. She watches one of the men withdraw a small vial of poison. Just as he's about to harm those beautiful flowers Bellona grabs the vial and yanks it away. Much to the surprise of the men who look like they've seen a ghost.

Just as the spell fades away Bellona pulls out her dagger and points it at the man who had the vial.  
He surrenders as his companion runs away.  
"Don't leave me here!" The man shouts after him while still facing Bellona.

She tucks the vial of poison into a small satchel on her belt. Still threatening the man she presses the dagger blade into his neck. The malachite glistening in the moonlight.  
"So, you want to repeat to me why you guys don't like us? From what I heard it's just simple jealousy. Is that not so?" She raises an eyebrow at the man.

He nervously swallows well aware it's best to answer an armed woman.  
"Call us petty but we're just fed up with your College taking our leads. Every time we attempt to study some ruin or find an artifact the College is one step ahead." He explains keeping his eyes on the blade.

"Why doesn't the College and your Synod work together?" Bellona asks slightly confused.  
"We have done work together in the past but that's the past. We have a new leader of the Synod here and he doesn't much like the College. Simply because of their political views. You'll find that he's a rabid Empire lover while most of if not all of your College think the Empire has gone to Oblivion." He blinks at her hoping she'll let him go.

"Well, I appreciate how honest you've been." She says as she grabs the hood of his robes tightly and spins him around. He makes a small yelp as she does so. "But, you'll need to come with me. We must find the guards."

As Bellona and the Synod mage walk the dimly lit street she occasionally pokes him in the back spurring him to move faster.

They eventually head up to the Chorral Castle. The guards see Bellona and her guest almost immediately.  
Two of them hurry over sensing something is up.  
"Can we help you?" One of the guards asks.  
"Yes, I come from the College of Whispers. As you know the College has filed complaints against the Synod. None could have been proven until now. I found this man and one of his friends attempting to poison our greenhouse once more. I even have the vial of planticide." Bellona explains.  
"Well come on in the guard Captain will like that vial as well as your account. We'll take this mage." He and his companion escort the Synod member to the dungeons.

Bellona walks into the castle and looks around. The grand room is rather bland. Just a dank stone expanse with staircases on either side. Behind the Count throne two banners depicting the crest of the city. A worn but still elegant carpet laid out leading to the throne.  
"I don't even know what this person looks like," Bellona grumbles to herself. "Much less where to find him."

Everyone in this castle seems to be asleep so Bellona takes the opportunity to explore the grand room. She walks up one of the steps feeling drawn to the portraits. The fine oil paintings are obviously of the past Counts and Countesses. The last painting on the wall is of the previous Countess Diane Valga. From what Bellona knows she passed away from an unknown illness about three months ago.

That woman was known for dark deeds and witchcraft. The so-called "witchcraft" that she would partake in was in the veneration of an old Yokudan magic goddess. Bellona shudders to think what that woman would do in that deity's name. After Diane died her son Clifford Valga took up the throne. From what she knows he's a nice and caring Count. Albeit inexperienced and kind of naive. He is only sixteen after all.

Bellona is to busy admiring the paintings to notice the man approaching her. By the time she does, he's already standing close beside her.  
Bellona jumps slightly and looks up at the tall Nord.  
"I take it you're the College member?" He asks.  
"I am. I assume you're the captain?" She tilts her head.  
"Indeed Captain Bertholt pleased to make your acquaintance. You are?"  
"I'm Bellona Heartlily. I just arrived here today. Do you want to question me on what happened?"  
"Oh yes, that. Well, what were you doing in the greenhouse? Did Cayla send you?"  
"Yes, she did. She told me about how the memory stones kept getting corrupted by the Synod so she had me hide out in there." Bellona explains while crossing her arms.

"And that's when you apprehended the mage? He tells us he had a friend with him. Did you see his face?"  
"No, I didn't. He ran away to quickly." Bellona shakes her head.  
"Alright well, can you tell me what the motives were for ruining the greenhouse as well as basically everything else the College does or did?" He asks.  
"To sum it up the Synod leader doesn't like the College's political views and is also jealous that we get to everything before they do."  
"How pathetic." Berthholt roles his eyes. "I honestly assumed something more sinister was at play and the Synod mage was just lying to cover his faction."  
"I agree. So is there anything else you want to ask? I have the vial still." Bellona hands the poison to him.

He takes it and holds it up to the chandelier light. He pockets it afterward. "I don't have anything else to ask for now. However, might I suggest you stay here until dawn? I'm not sure if you already now but here lately young women have been going missing. We haven't found any bodies but the locals believe it might be the work of a vampire of more. For your own safety stay here tonight." He looks at her expecting some form of agreement.

"That explains why some people have been mentioning the dangers of the night here. If it doesn't hurt to ask when did these people start disappearing?" Bellona has a slight inclination at who is taking them.  
"They started disappearing after former Countess Diane passed away. Some of the locals and guards believe these women are taken to the Laramie Castle. That place is rumored to be cursed. We would go and investigate but the Count doesn't want his men to get killed. Please don't go there yourself if that's why you're asking. We don't need another disappearance."

"Don't worry I'm not tangoing with a possible vampire. So if the guard can't go then who will stop it?" Bellona asks concerned.  
"The Count has taken to hiring a group of vampire hunters. From what I hear they've only taken out two of those bloodsuckers. So that doesn't give me any reassurance. They'll be here by tomorrow. Now, I must go and document your account and issue a fine towards the Synod."

With that, he leaves down the stairs and Bellona once again is left alone. The thought of vampires invading Chorral unseen is a scary thought. This town is an open area compared to most of the other cities. If they abduct women in such a brazen area how worse can this get? She is torn between helping the town and leaving it to the vampire hunters. She's never faced off against a vampire before and isn't to keen on getting Sanguine Vampiris. 

Bellona does as she's suggested and sits in the waiting foyer by the doors to the outside.  
She really wants to sleep but doesn't want to make a poor example of the College by crashing in a chair.

She realizes she still has her bag on and takes it off. Flexing her shoulders and back after the weight is gone. She pulls out a copy of the book Bone V1 and reads it while fiddling with her amulet.

She flips through the pages and as it grows later in the night the door to the castle is opened. She looks up briefly and sees a group of three men walk in. One is a handsome Nord with an undercut wearing ebony armor. The other is a Breton wearing Skyrim style hide armor and has long hair. The last one is a Redguard wearing a Mithril cuirass and quilted pants. His hair is braided back.

If the various stakes and flasks of holy water didn't give them away as vampire hunters the silver weapons do a great job of it. Ranging from great swords to hand axes. They look impressive and professional but her wariness stems from them only having killed two vampires. Most likely fledglings as a higher-up vampire can easily take on three men. Even with a surprise attack on the said vampire.

She looks back at her book and continues to read. That's when she hears one of the men speak up.  
"Hey, we've got here really early why don't we head back to the inn and wait till morning. It's kind of rude to wake up a Count this late."  
Another response back. "I'm not sure that's a great idea. If the situation is as bad as the Count says it is we don't want to sleep while another woman is taken." Judging by the accent the Nord is speaking.  
"If there's even any left." The first one says back.

Bellona continues to not pay them any mind even when she can hear them walk over to where she is. They sit down on the couch by her.  
"Hello miss, do you work here?" The Redguard asks her.  
She looks up about to say something snippy when the Breton answers for her.  
"Does it look like she works here? Look at her cape thing. She's with the College."  
The Redguard looks back at her. "Oh sorry about that. I take it you're waiting until daylight?"  
"Yes." Bellona flatly says. Annoyed that her reading is interrupted. 

“Soon you won’t have to wait till the day. We’ll kill that fiend when we find it. Do not fear m’lady. Just a stake in the heart and a clove of garlic in the mouth and it will be all over.” The Nord says in a high and mighty tone of voice. He finishes with an artificial smile in an attempt to silently make her swoon. Bellona isn’t that type of woman.

Bellona sits her book down. “You people have only killed two vampires and judging by how you’re still alive you only killed fledglings. Going by the behavior pattern of this vampire even if there is one. This one seems to be a master vampire. Do you know how I came to this conclusion? Fledglings take bigger risks and are usually spotted rather quickly in a town even if it is the night because they let their instincts control them and not their brain. They are also extremely messy and will leave a blood trail if they take off with someone. While a master vampire won’t do any of those things I mentioned. You people act as if you’re seasoned warriors but you only have two kills under your belt. You better hope that the vampire is weak. Or better yet lace your weapons with garlic and holy water. Instead of carrying yourselves like badasses why don’t you learn about your enemy. I highly doubt any of you will survive the encounter.” Her rant is uncalled for but she hates people like these idiots.

The group of men seemingly embarrassed by her display look at their boots. The Nord stands up and walks over to the steward walking down one of the staircases. 

Bellona looks out a window and can see the beginnings of a new day. She gladly closes her book and stuffs it back in her bag. She heads out the door and back to the College.

Once inside she’s greeted by Cayla and David who are the only ones up at this time. They’re both playing chess. Cayla looks up from her side of the board while placing a pawn. “We received word by a guard of your deed. Well done. I’ll reward you soon but you should go and rest. You look bushed.”  
“I’d like that thanks,” Bellona says fully aware of how tired she is.  
“We don’t have any more room here in the College so you’ll have to sleep at the inn I’m sorry,” Cayla says genuinely feeling sorry.

“It’s fine I’ll go ahead and go.” Bellona leaves and heads to the inn.  
She walks straight up to the innkeeper and offers the fee of ten gold. The keeper accepts it and places it in a jar under the banister.  
“It’s yours for a day. If you don’t mind I can wash your travel clothes for you. It’s a courtesy I do here for travelers. If you don’t mind that it.” The innkeeper offers.  
Bellona is thrown off by the question but she answers. “Oh um yes. I’ll give them to you once I get upstairs.”  
“Okay just place them in the basket right there and I’ll clean them later.” She points at a wicker basket by the stairs.

Bellona walks upstairs and removes her dingy clothes. She changes into a simple white robe with red embroidery on it. Back downstairs she places the travel clothes in the basket.

She takes a bath and relaxes in the tub glad to be able to rest finally.


	7. The Cursed Castle.

Sun's Dawn 11th, 4E 190

Bellona wakes up earlier than she expects to. She looks around at the ceiling before sitting up and stretching. She smoothes out her robe and brushes her hair as she stands up.   
She walks downstairs after fastening her dagger to her waist.

She sees the innkeeper washing a glass and sitting it on a rack to dry. The only patrons are a few miners and just her luck the vampire hunters. The Nord man looks at her as she walks over to the barstools.   
"Good morning miss. Can I get you something?" She asks Bellona.  
"Yes, just some of that sweet cake and some tea please." Bellona smiles and places a few Septims from her satchel on the counter.

The innkeeper places a small dish of the cake in front of her as well as a teacup. The Nord sits beside Bellona who sips her tea. "I didn't get your name last night."  
"That's because I didn't give it to you." She says without looking at him.  
"If you must know my name is Bellona."  
She side-eyes him as he shifts on his stool.   
"That's a beautiful name. I'm Sven. The Redguard is Yoshone and the Breton is Eriker." He gestures back to his friends who are busy drinking and talking.

"So how goes the investigation for your little vampire?" Bellona asks condescendingly. She knows full well these fools will get themselves killed.  
"It goes well. We plan on traveling to Lamia Castle tonight around twelve. Before the time these disappearances are said to happen. We've swept through the various caves and abandoned forts around the city so that just leaves the castle." His pale blue eyes focus back on her.  
"Well good luck with that." Bellona sighs as she finishes her food.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" You're a College mage right?" Sven asks.   
"That I am. I plan on leaving today but I wish to take in the sights while I'm here. Or do some errands for whoever here. I have to go now." Bellona says.  
"Goodbye." He says. She's well aware of him looking at her breast as she stands up and leaves the inn.

She adjusts her dagger belt before stepping off the porch. She walks aimlessly through the city. The gentle breeze blowing her bobbed hair and robe around. Some of the men who see her watch her walk along. They watch her with the faintest hints of lust. Bellona doesn't mind though. She's in one of her rare teasing moods. If half of these men weren't older she'd think about paying them a visit.

Her walk takes her to the outside of a manor with a statue of a King out front. She admires the beauty of the little area until she notices a sad old woman on the steps. Bellona tilts her head and approaches the old woman.   
"Hello? Ma'am? Is everything okay?" Bellona crouches down to her level.  
The lady wipes her eyes and peers up at Bellona.

"Oh, my granddaughter passed away a few days ago. I went to visit her grave yesterday to find it was dug up. Her possessions were stolen. I've seen bandits in the area so maybe they did something." She wipes her eyes once more.

Bellona's brow furrows then she asks. "Why haven't the guards done anything?"   
The elderly woman rocks slightly before answering. "They can't do much as of right now. The Count has ordered the guards to stay and protect the city until this vampire menace is over with. It's a shame really but look at me bothering you with my troubles. Don't worry about me, dear." The elder looks to the ground trying to deflect her need for assistance.

"Well, ma'am you already told what happened maybe I can help you? I'm with the College." Bellona offers.   
The woman's eyes light up as she faces Bellona. "You'd do that for a stranger? Really? Thank you. I've seen the bandits come out of this cave near a Doomstone. You'll know it when you see it. Thank you again. The item is a gold necklace with rubies on it. Be careful now."

Bellona is thrown off by how forthcoming the lady is about her help but nonetheless, she is happy to lend aid. She leaves the woman and quickly heads back to the inn. Bellona retrieves her traveling clothes from a clothesline and takes them inside and up the stairs. Once changed she heads outside the gates and walks up to a guard.  
"Excuse me, sir. Where is the local Doomstone at?"   
"They're by the town cemetery. It's about an hour's walk through the forest. Just be on the lookout for bandits and be back before dark. Now I must return to my duties." He points somewhere behind Chorral.  
"Thank you, sir." She leaves him and heads to where he gestured. Hopefully, she doesn't get lost from his poor directions.

As she jogged at a brisk pace she thought back to the time where Ellis was still alive. The two would go on a few quests that usually involved animals but there was once a time where they fought bandits. There were only two and Ellis took care of them quickly but it stuck with her. Yes, she knows the world can be cruel and harsh but she never really knows how much until she sees how cutthroat bandits are.

This task that the old lady has given her reminds her of that time. Like before she has been sent to retrieve stolen items from a dead person.   
The look at the family's faces brought satisfaction to Bellona when she and Ellis handed over the iron helmet and broken glass sword. 

Bellona is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't realize she's at the Doomstone until she trips over a low headstone.  
"Bless!" She yells out as she falls against her side.   
She recovers quickly cursing herself for most likely alerting bandits. When all seems quiet she withdraws her bow and begins searching for the cave. Not before apologizing to the headstone for her rudeness.

She finds it down the slope of the forested hillside and makes her way to it. She keeps low to the ground hoping her chainmail doesn't provide a noticeable glint.  
She's still in the tree line as she watches the exposed cave for signs of movement. She sees a bandit leaning against the makeshift door no doubt standing guard.

Bellona draws a steel arrow and notches it. She squints an eye and fires the shot. It lodges itself in his shoulder. He cries out but is silenced by another shot. He crumples to the ground dead as Bellona quickly darts over. She pushes the door open and heads on in mindful of enemies on the other side.

As her eyes adjust to the dimly lit corridor she squats down and listens for other bandits. She can hear some coming from ahead of her. Two from the sound of it.   
'I guess Sven and his lot only did a sweep of vampire-esque locations.' Bellona thinks to herself and rolls her eyes.

She sneaks down the cave corridor and turns down towards the voices. She's met with a small cavern with bedrolls placed around. Sitting at a ramshackle table Bellona sees her next two targets. She notches another arrow and sends it flying into the skull of one of the bandits. The other one understandably horrified falls back and against the ground. As she attempts to get up Bellona doesn't spare her that chance and kills her with another projectile.

Feeling like now is a good time to stand up Bellona immediately begins searching for the necklace in this room. Usually, thieves and bandits have a loot cache or at least a chest or barrel full of their ill-gotten goods. When nothing but some Septims turn up Bellona heads deeper into the cavern. 

As she ventures down into the dank and dripping underbelly of the cave she at last encounters what she's been looking for. The spacious cavern is lit up with a giant bonfire in the middle. From what Bellona can see there are at least three other bandits around. One asleep and the other two doing their own thing.

She chooses the one sleeping first. She silently creeps over and raises her dagger. She plunged it into his throat and blood squirts up staining a part of her doublet. His wide frightened eyes gloss over as he dies. A slight garbling sound coming from him as he tries his best to talk.

Now Bellona turns her attention to the other two. One is warming himself by the fire while the other walks down another corridor. Bellona launches an arrow his way and hits him in the arm.   
"Damn it!" Whisper yells.   
The poor bandit falls into the fire and lights up. He screams as he runs around the room ablaze. The other bandit rushes over to save him but it is too late. The burning bandit trips and impales himself through the throat on a sharp stalagmite. 

The remaining bandit bends over and vomits on the floor. She covers her mouth with a hand in an attempt to calm herself but it proves futile. Bellona takes the opportunity to slip by her unnoticed. Bellona doubts she'll remain a bandit much longer now that all of her companions are dead and have had a rude awakening.

She opens all of the chests she can in the grand cavern but still no necklace. She then precedes to go down the last remaining corridor. There she finds a dead end and a table littered with all sorts of goodies. Mainly Septims and silver nuggets but also what she's came for. The necklace.

Bellona pockets what she can as well as the necklace and heads out of the cave mindful of the now depressed-looking bandit sitting alone in a corner.

She returns to the front gate at nightfall. As she passes the guards one of them urgently yells. "Get inside!"  
Bellona wastes no time returning to the old lady's house. She knocks on the door and the feeble woman opens it.   
Bellona presents her with her granddaughter's necklace. The elderly lady cries tears of joy and hugs Bellona with all the strength she can muster. Normally Bellona wouldn't be keen on strangers hugging her but this old woman needs it. So she returns the favor.   
"The Divines bless your little heart. What... what is your name dearie?" The lady asks while holding one of Bellona's hands.

"My name is Bellona. Bellona Heartlily." She blinks at the old woman waiting for her reaction to her last name.  
The old lady doesn't do much but smiles and pats her on the hand.  
"I don't have much to offer in refund for such a kind deed but all I can say is thanks again so much Bellona. Now, please do get inside. It's not safe for a young woman to be out around this time."

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll get to the inn quickly. I'll avoid any alleyways I see." Bellona reassures the old woman.  
"Good deal young lady. Now go on and get now." The elderly woman says and hobbles back inside.

After leaving the porch of the old woman's manor Bellona instantly begins sprinting down the street towards the inn. She's mindful of the night around her and tries to keep on alert as she runs down the tiled streets.

She's in view of the inn when a sharp pain rushes through her. Bellona's entire body locks up and she falls to the ground.   
She's been hit by a paralysis poison and from the effects a powerful one at that.  
She sees the outline of a woman materialize and her vision darkens as the outline raises a rag to Bellona's face.

She wakes up in a stone room alone and cold. Bellona looks around at her surroundings. It appears judging from the surroundings of a castle. Conscious of who kidnapped her she summons some fire. It's that Countess Diane she's sure of it. That means she's in Lamia Castle.

As Bellona rises to her feet she notices that she's completely naked. The only thing on her person is the Amulet of Akatosh and that's due to the chain being silver. She also has her legs chained to the floor. Bellona freezes the chains and the brittle metal snaps easily.

Bellona casts mage light and her surroundings horrify her. The skeletons of women are sprawled out in different areas. Some on torture devices others chained to the wall. Most of the bones are a clean white but others... they look much fresher. She keeps having terrifying visions of what these girls went through. She can see their faces. All young and scared. Others with looks of defeat. Their last moments at the hands of a sadistic female vampire. 

Bellona not wanting to be the next in the collection pushes past the horror and spots a table behind her. Her clothes and weapons are perfectly fine. She hurriedly puts them on and makes her way uneasily down the narrow hall. This is Diane's turf not hers.

Back at the College David is pacing the small bunk room that he shares with Sabitha and Telinda.   
"I'm telling you something isn't right. Cayla even looks uneasy. She sent that letter to Bellona this morning." David says frantically as he's rubbing his temples shakily.  
"David for the last time I saw her leave Chorral after speaking with Ms. Geren. You know adventure and whatnot runs in Bellona's veins. Look at her family tree after all." Sabitha tries to reason.  
That only serves to agitate David further he stops his pace.  
"So you're telling me she's been on an adventure for this long? What could that old lady have told her to do that would take this long?" David glares at his roommate.

Telinda who's been quiet so far intervenes. "David, we barely know this girl? Who are we to know what she's like? Besides, why do you care so much?" She asks.  
David turns to her. "Because she's a member of the College and also happens to fit the description of every victim who's disappeared. Do you know? The whole young woman bit." He says sarcastically.

Just as Sabitha is about to start up her blabbing they can hear someone yelling from the down below. They all look out the open window and see none other than Ms. Geren hobbling down the road.  
"I saw a vampire! I saw the vampire take a girl! Someone help! Get those vampire hunters out here! It's Countess Diane!" She continues to yell as she hobbles along.

"By the Gods!" Sabitha yells. They rush downstairs as do Cayla and a few other College members. They surround the old lady as does the innkeeper, the vampire hunters, some villagers, and Captain Berthholt with a few guards.  
"Ma'am what has happened?" Berthholt asks.  
"Didn't you hear me you puss?! I said Countess Diane took a woman! Her name is Bellona! You have to go and save her!" She frantically yells.  
"Okay, calm down ma'am we'll get these vampire hunters up at Castle Lamia." Captain Berthholt says raising his hands to calm the woman.

He turns to the group of men.  
"We'll stay here while you go and find her. If she escapes we'll be waiting for her. Sound good?" He asks Sven.  
"It does. We'll bring her home!" He shouts and some of the villagers cheer for him. He and his men hightail it out of Chorral.

Cayla approaches the captain who is trying to calm some of the villagers who are frightened.   
"Captain Berthholt sir? Is there anything we can do? She is a member of our College after all." She and her students watch the man.  
He turns to her. "Miss Cayla all we can do right now is hope those men know what they're doing and bring back the woman. We can't risk more people dying or getting infected. So stay here that's an order."

Cayla looks up at him in defeat and gently ushers her students back inside. David looks back at the faint outline of Castle Lamia and hopes the hunters can make it in time.

As Bellona walks along another dark hallway she sees a darker shadow in the sea of darkness. There's only so much light her spell can provide. She keeps watching and waiting for it again. This time she can see briefly what it is. A dire wolf.

The beast faces her and opens its eyes. A glowing blue emanating from them. This isn't a normal dire wolf this is a vampire familiar. Where there's one there's bound to be more of them.

The beast does a low growl and lunges itself at Bellona she withdraws her dagger and slices at its face. Due to the narrow hall, the beast falls on top of her. It takes all of her strength to keep the massive wolf from ripping her throat out. She eventually lodges her dagger into its chest cavity and the wolf shudders and dies. She gets out from underneath it and continues on her way. Now more weary than ever.

She eventually finds a large room with a worn-down canopy bed in it. As well as various shattered mirrors and dried blood puddles. Upon closer examination she finds shackles bolted to the bed frame. Bellona feels sick to her stomach as an inkling develops on what those are used for. 

She calms herself down and leaves the room checking both ends before continuing on her way. She reckons she's at that top of the castle. Going by the howling wind and slight tremor in the floorboards.   
'You can do this Bellona you can do this. Just be brave. You can do this.' She reassures herself as she walks along the hall.

At the foot of the castle, the Vampire Hunters look up at the ominous wood and stone building.   
"You sure she's still alive?" Yoshone asks Sven.   
"I hope so. Come on we can't help her by standing here now can we?" Sven begins to jog up to the building as Yoshone and Eriker follow him.

Even from the top of the building, Bellona can hear the great iron doors slam shut. She prays to Akatosh that's Sven and his friends. Bellona clutches her amulet for comfort as she nears a flight of stairs leading downwards. She goes down the steps one at a time until she reaches the bottom.  
"Right, one floor down who knows how many more to go." She whispers.

As she recasts her spell she finds that one floor is collapsed. So that leaves the hall to the left. She heads down it until she hears something. It sounds like high heels clicking against the carpeted wood. She disperses her spell but she knows it will do little good against a vampire. Bellona doesn't think she's been spotted so she shrinks behind a marble bust column.

Once the heels pass and up the stairs Bellona waits a bit and leaves her cover. That was a big mistake as soon as Bellona stands up something moving with abnormal speed slams it's elbow into her back sending Bellona flying to the group. She screams as her head smacks against the marble column and she's out cold.


	8. Countess Diane.

Sun's Dawn 11th, 4E 190

The men head in a triangle through the bottom floors of the castle. Until they hear howling and a scream of a woman. Sven's hand shoots up telling his comrades to stop and listen. The howling and snarling grow more close until the dire wolves with glowing eyes rush down the grand staircase at them. 

They withdraw their weapons and while the onslaught of wolves is dangerous and exhausting they prevail.  
"I think that was Bellona. Come on we need to get to her. The scream came from somewhere higher up." Sven with his weapon drawn rushes up the flight of steps as so is comrades.

They come to a narrow hallway with a knocked over marble column. Sven crouches down and observed the column. On it is fresh blood.  
"She's been here recently. Should would split up?" Eriker whispers pointing his torch towards the staircase and damaged hallway.  
"No, that would just bring more death. The blood trail leads this way we must hurry." Sven stands up and leads them towards the damaged hallway.

The divide isn't too deep and if they're careful enough they can leap across with little noise.   
"Okay let's go from lightest to heaviest. Eriker you first." Sven looks at him and nods toward the hole.  
Eriker takes a deeps breath and does a running jump. He lands swiftly on the other side and quickly moves away from the edge. Next is Yoshone and lastly Sven makes his way across.

At the far end of the hallway, they see yet another branching path. As they come nearer it is revealed one hall leads to seemingly more halls and rooms. While the hall on the right leads to a room with a faint blue glow. The men of course rush to the blue room.

Upon entering they soon realize this must be a ritual space as well as the vampire's room. Seeing as there are candles, an altar, and an elegant coffin in the middle of the room on a raised floor. On the steps leading to the coffin lays Bellona bleeding from her head.   
"Oh, gods." Yoshone rushes over and checks her neck for any bite marks. As Sven and Eriker approach Yoshone looks to them. "She's clear just injured." Yoshone then summons a healing spell and mends her head to the best of his abilities. The wound is still bleeding and angry but not as bad as before. Bellona groans and opens her eyes. She sits up slowly and is barely aware of her surroundings. 

"Can you walk?" Sven asks Bellona.  
"Yeah, I think so. Hey, you didn't get yourselves killed." She remarks. "I think Countess Diane is in her coffin." Bellona presses a hand against the coffin. "Let's end this." She stands up.

"Of course. Guys help me move this slab." Sven orders as Bellona watches with interest a stake from Eriker in her hands.   
They push the heavy stone lid away from the coffin and they peer inside. Nothing is there but a bedsheet.   
"Oh no," Bellona says fearfully.  
Just then the torch Eriker had falls to the ground. The three then look to where he was.  
"Where is he?" Sven asks clearly freaked out. He's looking around him then to Yoshone.  
Some blood drips down from above and lands on the pristine bedsheets. All three of them look up and see the vampiress sucking blood from Eriker as his body hangs limp and his eyes a mildly white.  
Bellona gasps in horror as he is dropped to the ground.

Sven and Yoshone scream and run away. Bellona soon follows after grabbing a flask off of Eriker. As they attempt to return the way they came to a wall of blue energy seals away the collapsed hall. They make a sharp turn around and head down the other hall. They can hear more dire wolves howling and running after them.

Sven shoves Bellona to the ground and stomps her ankle as she almost passes him. She cries out and is left on the floor of a grand ballroom with a head and ankle injury.  
"What the fuck you coward!" Bellona screams at Sven as he continues to run away. She punches the floor in frustration. The prick is only keen on saving himself.  
Bellona looks around for Yoshone who is nowhere in sight. She tries to stand up but is unable to put weight on her ankle. 

She looks around and can hear the dire wolves gaining in on someone. She hears an ear-splitting scream as Yoshone is devoured in an unseen part of the castle. The sound of bones breaking and flesh ripping fills the air loudly. Bellona's eyes widen as she knows she'll probably never be rid of the memories of what happens here tonight.

The candles arranged against the walls of the ballroom light with a blue flame. All around Bellona they light up in sync. Forming a blue ring around the room. Bellona senses the air around her becoming cold so she forces herself to her feet. Gritting her teeth in order to keep from screaming. She backs away with a limp as she sees a figure in a fancy dress approach out from the darkness.

"They came here to save you yet their leader left you for dead. What a shame. It's almost theatrical." The undead and much younger Countess Diane smirks as she nears Bellona. She has to admit Diane is a beautiful woman but you can see the mask of evil on her face and in her eyes. The sadistic and cold eyes of a monster a psychopath.

Bellona thinking quickly now that the vampiress is now in arms reach unscrews the lid to the holy water.  
Diane raises an eyebrow. "Something to calm your nerves?" She asks sarcastically.

Bellona glares and splashes the water in Diane's face. When in contact the water steams against her face. Diane cries out and covers her face.  
"Nooo!" Diane yells out in pain. "My face! You have stolen my beauty!" She screams and hits Bellona. Sending the poor girl into a wall.   
Bellona looks up dazedly and feels a slight draft behind the giant curtain. She shifts the fabric and sees it's the beginning of sunrise. 

Bellona stands up and positions herself in front of the window. Diane stops squirming in pain and lunges at Bellona.  
They both are sent out the window and the curtain that was taken with them blows away. Revealing the sunlight to Diane as they fall she catches fire and begins burning.

Up the hill towards the castle David, Cayla, and Captain Berthholt, as well as a few guards, rush up the pathway to assist the vampire hunters.  
David managed to annoy Berthholt enough to cause him to change his mind. Assisted with the fact that it is now a new day and still no sign of Bellona or the Vampire Hunters.

Once they reach the destroyed iron gates to the castle they see Sven running out like a madman. He looks petrified.  
He runs up the group and Captain Berthholt grabs his shoulders to calm him down.  
"Sven! Where are the others!? Answer me!" He shakes Sven.  
His frightened eyes flick up to Berthholt's they're all dead. We didn't even stand a chance. Oh, Gods." He shakes Berthholt's hands off him.

David glares at Sven ready to punch him. Until he hears glass shattering. They all look up and see two figures falling to the ground. One appears to be Bellona and the other Countess Diane. The vampire is engulfed in flames and burns until she is dust.  
David punches Sven and rushes to the aid of Bellona.  
"She'll die! Cayla come on!" David yells as Cayla follows.

As Bellona falls screaming to the ground the two mages use a combined telekinesis spell to catch her and lower her to the ground safely.  
They help her up and Bellona looks around blankly until her eyes settle on Sven who is being cuffed by Captain Berthholt for lying about her death. In a way what he did was attempted murder. Sacrificing her to save himself.   
"Thanks, you two," she gently rests her hands on their shoulders. "Now, if you excuse me."

She limps towards Sven quickly and punches him square in the face.  
"That's for leaving me to die!" Bellona screams before continuing.  
"You're right to cuff him." She smiles at Berthholt.  
"I had a hunch he was lying. Come with us and be prepared for a gathering at the gates." He shoves Sven at the other guards who begin escorting him down the path to the city.

He wraps an arm around her gently and the group makes their way down the road.  
As they walk Bellona looks up at the Captain. "You know if you're interested in recovering the bodies of the girls and the other two Vampire Hunters I'd suggest bringing a squad. There's an entire pack of dire wolves in there. I've only killed one out of who knows how many."   
"I'll keep that in mind. Right now however we need to get you medical help."  
Bellona chuckles. "Yeah, I bet I do look worse for wear."

They continue down the road to Chorral growing ever more near to it.


	9. Getting Known.

Sun's Dawn 12th, 4E 190

Bellona is still extremely miffed at Sven as she's led back to Chorral under the arm of the Captain. She looks up briefly to see a handcuffed Sven trip and fall on his face. She smirks at that. The little bitch has it coming.

All of his heavy armor makes him act like a turtle. As the guards escorting him attempt to help lift him Bellona is guided around the three and back closer to the front gates of the city.

Finally, they arrive and what greats them is something Bellona almost finds overwhelming. Literally, any villager who wasn't busy working has gathered at the gate as well as the Black Horse Courier. The various scribes and artists of the Courier eager to scribble down a story and ink press Bellona's face on their newspapers.

They push past the people who are busy clamoring for answers and head to the castle. While Sven and the guards leading him take him to the dungeons.

Surprisingly David and Cayla assist in pushing back the crowds that followed them from the gates. They barely know Bellona but choose to help her as if they've known her for a lifetime.

She's led into the grand hall of the Castle where the count awaits. The sound of conversation snaps her out of her cloud. She looks up and her breathing hitches in her throat. There standing in front of the Count is a Thalmor Justiciar along with two of his soldiers. Her body tenseness draws the attention of Captain Berthholt who looks down at her in concern.  
"What's wrong? The Thalmor?"  
Bellona nods her eyes fixed in the imposing figures.

"Alright well, we'll just wait back in the foyer. You need to get off your feet anyway." He leads Bellona out of the hall and she rests against a chair. Normally Bellona hates being touched by strangers but seeing as what she's been through she allows the man to touch her.  
He gets on his knees and removes her boot. Her ankle is swollen and a dark bluish purple.   
Bellona would've fixed her ankle but she's a terrible healer. The only spells in the Restoration school she knows is heal other and lesser ward.

Captain Berthholt barely touches her ankle and Bellona winces.   
"Well, it's obviously broken. When the Thalmor leave do you want to walk into the throne room or just wait out here and I'll get the Count?" He asks.  
"I'd appreciate it if you get the Count." Bellona leans forward and examines her ankle. She grimaces at what she sees. "Damn it, Sven. I honestly had hoped that coward would die but no." Bellona sighs and leans back.

"Heh, I guess we were both right about him. He acts tough but at the end of the day if something is too much he'll flee in terror. Cowards like him I've encountered while in the Legion." Captain Berthholt says while still examining her ankle. He stands up and sits beside her.  
"You were in the Legion?" Bellona turns her head to him.  
"Yes, I was. Served about twelve years and fought in the closing ends of the Great War. On more than one occasion I witnessed cowards deserting their fellow soldiers. They just ran to the nearest forest or mountain. We found a few later on. Either dead or washed up in a bar drinking away their guilt. Serving in the Legion was like living in Oblivion but I'm glad I still had the experience." His eyes go distant for a second thinking about the horrors he saw.

They see the Thalmor leave with the Justiciar glaring at Bellona. Her visual unease seems to please him. He smirks and leads his companions out the doors.  
Captain Berthholt leaves Bellona and heads into the throne room. A few minutes pass and Bellona can make out them conversing.

Soon enough Berthholt leads Count Valga into the waiting area.  
The Count's face falls a bit when he looks upon Bellona's hurt frame.  
"I know I look terrible." She says chuckling softly.  
He sits beside her as the Captain stands in front of them.   
"So, what can you tell me about your experience? Captain Berthholt here told me you and Sven are the only ones left. I know you've been through Oblivion but I can't wait."  
Bellona sighs and situates herself in the chair so she's facing the Count.   
"I was on my way to the inn when I felt a sharp pain. I knew I had been hit with a paralysis poison. Probably from an arrow or dart. Before I blacked out I saw a woman in elegant clothes standing above me. I woke up and was in the vampire's torture chamber. Along with the remains of the other women she abducted." She looks off somewhere before continuing.  
"After walking around and killing a dire wolf I heard footsteps. I hid behind a pillar and when the noise subsided I made a move to leave. The vampire was waiting for me and knocked me into the very pillar I hid behind. Sven and his lackeys heard me scream and found me. When we opened the coffin to kill the vampire that's when she attacked us. She killed the Breton and the rest of us ran. Yoshone was separated from us and Sven kicked my ankle in breaking it. As Sven ran away I heard Yoshone being overwhelmed with the dire wolves. The vampire revealed herself and I splashed holy water I got from one of the Breton in her face. She tackled me out a window and she caught fire. I would've died as well but luckily the Divines were on my side. Members from the College here saved me from my death. Perfect timing. That's about all that happened." Bellona intentionally leaves out how the vampire was his own damn mother. Unless he asks that is which she hopes he doesn't.

Berthholt nods in understanding knowing it's best to keep the truth unless they have to give it up.   
"So what did the vampire look like?" Valga asks. Both Berthholt and Bellona flinch.  
Bellona answers but as vaguely as possible.  
"She was a beautiful woman who looked about middle aged. She had fancy brown hair and wore an elegant dress with rose patterns on it. It seemed she knew a powerful form of magic. It manifested as blue." Bellona eyes the young Count hoping nothing have him hints at his mother.

He puts a finger to his chin. Bellona can see the wheels turning behind his eyes. He drops the finger and straightens up.  
"Blue you say?" My mother was a practitioner of the arcane. Though this magic was not normal. It would take the color of blue and sometimes would tell animals what to do. She would practice on rats and mice. I believe she got her gift from a Yokudan Goddess." He figured out who the vampire was with only a handful of traits. He looks at Bellona while smoothing out his pants.  
"Bellona please be straight with me. Was that vampire my mother? Tell me please." He eyes fixate on her.  
"Yes she was. I'm sorry." Bellona does feel an ounce of remorse. Yes, Countess Diane was a threat but her son would forever be marked as the child of a monster. He rests a hand on her right shoulder.   
"Don't apologize. My mother was a human at one point but that stopped when she became undead. I buried my mother. What came out was no longer her. I thank you for freeing her soul." He removes his hand.   
"Now, if you're able would you like to come with me to address the people? I'm sure the villagers will want to thank the person who killed their daughters and nieces." He stands up.   
"I guess so. Can you help?" Bellona asks Berthholt. He nods and helps her up.  
Her ankle is still damaged but it's more tolerable now that she doesn't have a tight boot on it.

Most of Count Valga's speech runs by in a blur. She is vaguely aware of him praising her and then talking about Countess Diane. Then comes the cheering and praising from the townspeople. The Black Horse couriers are busily writing away at what they see and one of their artists draws Bellona, the Count, and Captain Berthholt together. No doubt to ink press and mass ship across the province. What snacks Bellona back to reality is Berthholt guiding her to the inn so a healer can fix her up. She is surrounded by villagers and other guards. All of them glad she saved the town. She finds the people way to much for her.

Once in the inn Bellona is placed in a room to herself.   
"I'll get a healer in here soon. Don't worry about intruders I'll have one of my men stationed out here." Captain Berthholt smiles at Bellona and leaves be. The door closes and at last Bellona can relax. She goes to sleep eager to get traveling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter near the end a certain Imperial will make an appearance. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Healing.

Sun's Dawn 12, 4E 190

Bellona awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She sits up and looks at the door.  
"Come in." She says.   
Soon enough a petite young woman in monk robes enters the small room carrying a bag of healing supplies.  
"Hello. I'll be your healer for the next few days. My name is Jezabelle." The drops her hood and stands beside Bellona's bed.  
"Pleased to meet you. How long have I slept?" Bellona asks.

"I'm not sure how long you've been sleeping but I can tell you it's the same day. It's about noontime now. Now let's look at your ankle." Jezabelle props Bellona's broken ankle on a pillow and rolls her pant leg to her knee.   
Bellona watches the woman observe her ankle.  
"How long do you think I'll be out?" She asks the healer. "I'd like to leave this place behind sooner than later."  
"It just depends. There's only so much an Apprentice Restoration spell can do. If you want to get to traveling I suggest waiting here for a day or two. I can mend your ankle to where it's at least tolerable. Then you can use crutches to move around. Sound good?" She asks looking at Bellona.  
"Yes sounds nice." Bellona leans back in bed.  
"So where do you plan on traveling next? Hopefully not Bravil?" Jezabelle begins healing Bellona's ankle.  
"Well, originally I was going to travel to Bravil then to Leyawiin. However, since there's a gang war going on in Bravil someone with a broken ankle probably won't have the best chances in the fighting." Bellona explains then winces as she's just now starting to feel her ankle mend.

"I see. Well, that's definitely the wisest move. The gangs don't discriminate when it comes to people and money." Jezabelle offers a hand for Bellona to hold but she declines. Not wanting to accidentally hurt the healer. Taking notice of Bellona's pain from the healing spell Jezabelle tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry I cannot ease your pain. Maybe if I had the right ingredients I would whip up a soothing balm." The young priestess says as she takes a break from healing to let her magicka recharge. She pulls out a healing potion for Bellona and offers it to her. She takes it and starts sipping at the bitter concoction.  
While sipping the mention of soothing balm peaks her interest.  
"Hmm, what ingredients do you usually use? My mother is an alchemist and I've learned some of the trade." 

The priestess looks up at her.   
"Well, let's see. I use bone powder, troll fat, lavender, Shea butter, talc, and blisterwart. I'm out of the troll fat and talc. What do you have in mind?" She asks Bellona.  
"Well normally in place of those ingredients my mother would use Cyrodiilic Spade-tail and aloe vera. We would make that a lot for the Fighter's Guild trainees." Bellona explains.  
The healer smiles.   
"I'll go and check the alchemy shop. Thank you for the suggestion." Jezabelle leaves the room with the door still open. The guard posted at the door makes a move to shut it but Bellona stops him.  
"Please leave it open. It's getting stuffy in here."  
He nods and leaves the door alone. As Bellona drinks the last of the healing potion she feels slightly better but can tell the potion barely did anything. They usually only help in a minuscule way so she isn't surprised. They're better to use on a cut or gash than on broken bones.

She places the empty bottle on the drawer beside her and chills out. Then she can hear a voice that sounds like David.   
'What does he want?' She asks herself.  
The guard stiffens up as David approaches.  
"What business do you have here? The lady is resting." The guard looks down at David who looks semi clueless.  
"Oh come on she's a fellow member of the College I have a right to check in on her," David argues.  
"Are you the College leader?" The guard asks already knowing the answer.  
David looks down at the ground and shuffles from foot to foot.   
"That's what I thought boy. Please leave before I have to do something." The guard makes a gesture for David to walk off.

"Actually sir it's alright for him to visit. He's more than welcome here." Bellona sits up in the bed after wincing slightly.  
David smiles at her and sits on a chair against the wall.  
"What brings you here? Other than checking up on me." Bellona asks.  
"Several things actually. One of which involves your recommendation. Cayla already sent word about you helping us here but she sent a revised copy talking about the vampire fiasco. That'll definitely get you popular at Frostcrag Bellona."  
"I'm sure it will David. Hey, I already said thanks to you and Cayla but I just wanted to say it again. Thank you for cushioning my fall. It seems I'm rather lucky in bad situations." She chuckles looking at her less swollen ankle.  
"Don't mention it Bell," David says.  
When the word Bell is spoken Bellona slightly jumps from it. It brings back memories.

David notices and gives her a concerned face.   
"What is it?" He asks.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just someone I knew would call me that nickname."  
"I see. So I bet you're wondering why Cayla and I were up there." David changes the subject.  
Bellona looks back at him.   
"I assumed it had something to do with you wanting to help a fellow colleague. Am I correct?" She asks.  
"Yeah, you are." He leans back in the chair and nervously rubs his knees.

"Are you nervous David?"  
"I am a little bit. It's not you. I'm just thinking about what Sven did to you and how it could've ended badly." His light brown eyes go downcast.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm alive, the vampire is dead, and Sven is in jail. Problem solved." Bellona waves a hand around.  
"So how's your ankle? Does it still hurt a lot or what?" He changes the subject again.

Bellona looks at her ankle for a bit slightly attempting to move it.  
"It still hurts mainly after the healer started working on it. I can move it some now so that's good and it's not as swollen as before. The healer says that if I want to start traveling again soon I should stay for about two days. Then use crutches for the rest of my recovery." Bellona tells David.

"That's good. Do you plan on visiting us again afterward?" He asks.  
"I'm not sure. It seems a lot of the townsfolk are very interested in me now. I don't want that kind of attention. Perhaps when things settle down some I might. I'm not a big fan of being popular. Now I know how my cousin and ancestors feel."

David has never gotten the chance to speak with a Heartlily before so he takes the opportunity to have a discussion.  
"Speaking of which I remember reading about the deeds your relatives have done over the years. The Hero of Kvatch, Lionent the Bloody, William the Aarondale Champion, and the Vestige. Does it cross you as odd how members of your family become so important? And how are you getting an ounce of fame is just predetermined?"

Bellona is thrown off by such random questions. She's never actually spoken to anyone about her bloodline before other than with Ellis.   
"Saying my family has the predetermined fate of being famous is kind of silly. I'd just say we are just lucky. Or cursed depending on how you view it. We're in the wrong place at the right time. Or the right place at the wrong time. For example, anyone could have been the Hero of Kvatch. My ancestor was just the one that met the Emperor and set the whole thing in motion. My mother Lionent literally was just a mercenary that helped Barons and what not. She became famous from her profession. Like any mercenary can. My Uncle is famous just because he's wealthy and influential. It doesn't strike me as odd or a matter of fate. It just occurs. Me getting attention in Chorral was just a matter of me staying out after dark. Nothing more nothing less." 

"If you say so." David doesn't bother pointing out how she practically agreed with him. He figures she's been through a lot and her brain is probably scrambled.  
"Hey, David?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel gross can you go to the washroom and wet a rag for me. My face needs cleaned I'm sure of it."  
"Yes of course." He stands up and leaves into the other room. Bellona takes the opportunity to remove her College cape and her quilted doublet. She removes her breastband as well to give her chest a rest. As David walks back in she covers her chest with a blanket.

"Here you are he says and holds out the wet rag. Bellona takes it from his hand.  
"Thank you."  
David averts his eyes and turns his back to her as she cleans up some.  
"That feels better." She says and sits the rag on the dresser as well.   
"You can turn around now David."  
He does as he's told and returns to his spot on the chair.  
"So, do you want me to get you anything else?" He asks.  
"No, not right now anyway. I'm sure the healer is almost back by now." Bellona says to him.  
"However, maybe tomorrow you could get me an inkwell and some paper. I want to write a letter to my family."  
"I'll see what I can do," David replies softly smiling. 

Jezabelle walks through the doorway and immediately spots David.  
"Hello, if you don't mind I need you to go on and get now." The healer says.  
"Oh yes of course." David stands up and waves back at Bellona as he walks out of the room. Bellona waves back then focuses on Jezabelle mix her ingredients together with a mortar in a pestle.  
"I'm glad you told me about the alternate ingredients. I'd hate to have to watch you writhe in pain." Jezabelle says.

"Agreed. We can get this finished faster as well." Bellona says tucking some hair behind her right ear.  
"That's true." Jezabelle finishes mixing the ingredients and rubs the paste on Bellona's ankle. No sooner than the mixture meets her skin she feels a pleasant cooling sensation flow through her leg. Followed by a numbing feeling.  
"Okay. Let's get to it." Jezabelle begins healing her once more. Bellona takes the opportunity to lay back and sleep.


	11. Unwanted Renown.

Sun's Dawn 13th, 4E 190

Bellona sits on the porch at the inn and sips tea as she writes a letter to her family. Her ankle is doing better but is still clearly broken. It's wrapped in tight linens and her crutches are propped up against the table.

The early morning fog is lit up from the sun trying eagerly to burn away at it. So far Bellona isn't sure how her cousin William deals with fans of his. She's had several people walk up to her clamoring for her attention. Some have wanted to give her gifts but she politely refused them. Telling them they need it more than she does. Or she awkwardly listens to the family members of the dead women and girls. Their praises make her sick. She at one point wanted to be loved and famous but now she's having second thoughts. The villagers are making her slightly uncomfortable. Doesn't help the Black Horse courier was here and wrote about her as well as drew her face. She's already thinking about how the other towns will see her.

She leans back in the cast iron chair and folds her robe tighter around herself. Not counting the awestruck villagers her morning is going surprisingly well. David has kept his word and brought her ink and paper and even checked up on Scipio while he was at it. She didn't even tell him to do so and he did it. What a loyal and kind man. 

She wonders if the Black Horse courier has made it out to Anvil yet. Her family must be worried sick. Good thing she wrote the letter when she could. All she needs to do is find someone to deliver it.  
While lost in thought Bellona doesn't notice David walking up the steps to the inn porch.  
"Hey, Bellona." He smiles and pulls up a chair at her table.  
Bellona lightly jumps.  
"Oh goodness you scared me. Hello David, how is everything?" She asks.  
"It's pretty well. So far I've been able to finally start researching again. One of my enchantment experiments was sabotaged by a Synod member but thanks to you it's all good now. Here I made you something the enchantment helps with your magicka." David pulls out a silver and moonstone circlet from his satchel and hands it to Bellona.

Her eyes widen at its beauty she gently takes it from his hands and observes it. The enchantment glows blue against the silver. She places it on her head and adjusts her hair so it falls over the silver band.  
"Thank you it's lovely." Bellona smiles at him.  
"You're welcome. Normally Skyrim and Solstheim are the only places that make and wear circlets but I thought you'd like to have one." David lightly blushes.  
"I really like it. It doesn't hurt getting more in tune with my Nord blood does it?" Bellona chuckles.

"No, it doesn't. Is that the letter to your family?" He points at the folded sheet of parchment.  
"Yes, it is. I need someone to deliver it." She picks up the letter and taps it against the table.  
"Here, I'll go find a courier. They're usually hanging out by the front gates." David offers a hand. Bellona places it in his hand.  
"Do you want me to pay for you?" She asks.  
"No, it's fine. I'm on extra good terms with one of the couriers. I'll get it sent out." David explains and heads off the porch.

Bellona watches him disappear in the almost burnt away fog. She leans back in the chair with her teacup in her hands.

Sun's Dawn 13th, 4E 190. Gweden Manor.

Ivy is busy toiling away at the alchemy garden while her parents are away. It's sunset and she has to squint to keep focused on the soil and not hit a precious plant. Her thoughts are busy for last night Lionent received a Black Horse newspaper while she was at work. The front page showed Bellona standing beside the Count of Chorral and a guard Captain. The front lines read about how she killed a vampire.

At first, Lionent wanted to wring Bellona's neck for getting herself in such a life-threatening situation but soon enough her anger died down. She realized her eldest daughter isn't so defenseless after all and is very much like she was at that age. Lionent and Kristoph are both proud of her. Ivy, however, still isn't sure how to feel.  
Her sister had promised she'd stay safe and what had occurred wasn't very safe of Bellona to do.

No matter, she's alive and that's what the important thing is. Lionent was going to write a letter to Bellona asking how she is and if she needs anything but they had received an emergency letter from William. His wife Sabina went into labor early so Lionent and Kristoph along with Beatrice and Yoric traveled to Aarondale. Leaving Ivy to hold down the manor. 

In a few hours, the latest addition to their family will be born and the whole family will be called in to celebrate. Including Bellona, if she's able. In preparation, Ivy has written a letter to send out whenever she can.

As Ivy takes a break from hacking at dirt she looks up while resting against her hoe. She faintly spots a courier running up the hill towards the manor.   
'Maybe Bellona got off her arse and wrote us a letter?' Ivy thinks to herself.

The courier reaches the manor and looks around.  
"Do you need anything?" Ivy asks the out of breath courier.   
"Oh yes sorry I was getting a breath in." He says and walks over to Ivy. He hands her a letter.   
"Hey I have a letter of my own to send out can you wait here for a second?" She asks.  
"Will do miss." He says and crosses his arms.  
She walks inside and sits on a wicker chair. Opening the letter she reads it.

Dear family,  
  
Sorry I've been so absent lately with my letters. Things have been hectic, to say the least. By now I'm sure the Black Horse courier has dropped off newspapers everywhere telling the story about how I bested a vampiress. Hurray. I just wanted to say that I have a broken ankle but it's getting worked on by a healer so I'll be fine. I'm not sure when I can visit next. I plan on taking a riverboat and staying in Leyawiin for a bit. I'm bypassing Bravil for now. Not until I recover more.

Yours truly, Bellona.

"Well all be damned," Ivy says under her breath. She'd rather travel further away from her family than travel a short distance and see then again. Ivy isn't really annoyed or anything she just doesn't get it. Maybe it's because Bellona was cooped up on the property for most of her life here? Who knows. Whatever the case she'll come back eventually.

She picks up her letter from a desk and hands it to the courier outside. She pays him the necessary amount of gold and he's off. She rubs her arm against her forehead to get the grime off and returns back inside. She closes the door and heads upstairs to bathe.

Sun's Dawn 13th, 4E 190. Between Bravil and the Imperial City.

On the road between the town and city, a newspaper is spotted by a hooded figure. It must have blown away from a courier as they road along.  
A fingerless gloved hand picks up the trampled thing and inspects the various pages until he stops at an interesting article: 

College member saves town.

Below that an illustration of someone who looks extremely familiar.  
He looks harder at the ink press design and his maple eyes widen. He sees a woman standing between Count Valga and a guard Captain.  
She looks so familiar. The neatly bobbed hair, the stoic expression, the pale skin. 'That's Bellona!' After all these years he may finally have a chance to see her again. 

He shakes the paper in excitement but that soon fades when his eyes wander to a group of three Thalmor with a prisoner in between them.  
He sits the paper down and starts stalking the elves and their prisoner. He ducks into the shadows and avoids the moonlight and lampposts. He follows them down the stretch of forested road. 

Like a cat stalking a mouse he keeps his eyes on the prize and is mindful of his steps. Once the city walls of Bravil are out of view he pulls out his Orcish bow. He climbs onto a rocky ledge and aims at the last Thalmor. His arrow strikes true and it embeds swiftly into the base of her neck. She falls dead the her two companions are none the wiser. However the Nord they're dragging along does.

He doesn't do or say much but he looks at the body and continues his pace.  
The man stalking them smirks and notches another arrow. It hits the guard in the skull and he crumples to the ground.

By the time the Justiciar notices what's going on the assassin rushes the elf and stabs him in the gut. He spills his intestines and calmly stands there as the elf dies.

He turns to the Nord. As he cuts the wrist bindings he says. "Forget I was here and forget this all together." He picks up a steel ax from one of the dead Thalmor. "Here, now get lost." He shoves the ax in the man's direction.  
He takes it and runs by him. "Thank you." He says quickly to his savior.

As Cicero cleans off his ebony dagger on the corpse of the Justiciar his mind paces. Now that Bellona is free to do as she pleases maybe he can write a letter to her? She's still in Chorral due to injuries. If he writes now and sends the letter out she will arrive in Leyawiin by Heart's Day hopefully.   
They have a lot of catching up to do. He turns on his heel and walks back to Bravil. Hopefully, he can pass through there without incident. His temporary home in Leyawiin is waiting for him. Then again so is Sha'lere annoyingly enough. Ever since he stepped foot in Leyawiin that furball has been nothing but trouble. He's already suspicious of his former friend's motives. Doesn't help he's left a few bodies for him to find.


	12. The Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine Cicero’s voice when he was still sane as being semi deep but really smooth sounding.

Sun's Dawn 13th, 4E 190

Cicero, at last, reaches Leyawiin and heads inside the Nine Province Inn. Where's he's been staying for the past couple of days.

Once inside his eyes adjusted to the firelight and lanterns in the tavern part of the inn.  
"Hello, Cicero how was your walk?" The Argonian Dereeva asks while drying off a tankard.  
"It was well. How was Cota while I was gone?" He asks dropping his hood and sitting on a barstool.  
"She's behaved. She was laying in front of the fire but returned to your room a bit ago." She leans against the counter after putting the tankard away.

"That's good to hear." He smiles softly.   
"May I have some alto wine?" He asks and counts out his septims.  
"Of course. I couldn't help but notice you look awfully giddy. Something good happen?" Dereeva looks over at him.  
"Yes actually. I found someone I haven't seen in a long time." Cicero smiles.  
"Well good for you." Dereeva returns the smile and hands him a bottle of alto wine.

He finishes the alcohol quickly and sits the empty bottle down.   
"Thank you for the drink Dereeva I appreciate it." He stands up from the stool.  
"Don't mention it. You're my only customer around this time. Have a good night Cicero."  
"You too." He walks upstairs and opens the door to his room. He smiles as he sees his beloved husky Cota sleeping on his bed. She's curled up in an all-white ball. Cota hears him shut the door and picks her head up ears perky and tail wagging.

"Hello, girl. Miss me." Cicero walks over to the bed and sticks an arm out. She immediately starts sniffing and licking his hand. He ruffles the fur on her head and sits at the desk in his room. He pulls out some parchment and some ink.  
He writes a letter to Bellona expressing his joy to see her again. He hopes she makes it to him. As he finishes the letter he hears commotion downstairs he stands up quickly knowing exactly who is being rowdy.

He stands by the flight of stairs and makes eye contact with Dereeva. She's glaring at the two Fighter's Guild whelps. He watches the two young Bosmer push each other back in forth by the fireplace. Arguing unintelligibly at one another.  
"Great they're already drunk," Cicero says under his breath.  
"Do what you usually do," Dereeva says to Cicero. He usually has to headlock the two and throw them out for her.

Cicero rolls up the sleeves to his dark grey long sleeve and approaches the two. He doesn't want to fight them this time around because he wants to look nice for Bellona.  
"Excuse me? Gentlemen?" The Imperial gets their attention. The two elves stop roughhousing and drunkenly sway as they try to look up at him.  
"Wah, ya wint?" One asks.  
"Yeh, why ya botherin us (hic) for?"   
Cicero sighs they're both heavily drunk he might have to use his racial ability. He hates using Voice of the Emperor but he might have to. It makes him feel gross like he manipulated someone unfairly.

He takes a deep breath. "Leave this inn and go straight to your Guild. Stop coming here and wreaking havoc. Also, drink less please." His voice is commanding and stern. Using his ability makes his throat sore and head foggy.   
The two Bosmer stand stiff as much as a drunk person can and they hurry out the front door.  
Dereeva watches them leave and smiles back at Cicero.  
"You always have a plan. Great job again."  
"You're welcome. I'll retire to my room now." As he climbs back up the stairs he says back to Dereeva. "Goodnight madam."  
"Night Cicero."

Sun's Dawn 14th, 4E 190

Bellona sits on her bed as Jezabelle heals her ankle. It's almost normal now but is still stiff and unable to have much weight on it. It's early in the morning and Bellona is already looking at the schedule plans for the local riverboat. It's much faster than horseback and will be safer for a crippled person. The Imperial City is just down the road so she doesn't have to travel long.

"So when do you plan on leaving today?" Jezabelle makes small talk.   
"Probably close to noontime. So maybe around eleven-thirty or later." Bellona says.  
"I must say you've been a perfect patient. You haven't complained at all and you've taken this whole thing well. I hardly ever see that." Jezabelle compliments Bellona.  
"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to hear that honestly. I hope you get more perfect patients in the future." Bellona looks up from the schedule and smiles at the healer. Jezabelle returns the gesture.

She focuses her eyes back to Bellona's ankle and remarks about how well it looks.   
"Even though there's still a slight bruise you might get to walk on it sooner than expected. Maybe in a week or so you'll be better. Or whenever you feel comfortable on it."   
Bellona leans forward and is happy with her results.  
"Damn. It's amazing what magic can do."  
"Agreed. Do you want to stand Bellona?"  
She considers it for a second and then makes her decision.  
"Yes, I'd like to try." Bellona sits on the edge of her bed and Jezabelle wraps an arm around her waist and one of Bellona's arms around her shoulders. She stands her up and Bellona takes a few steps. All seems well until her ankle acts up and she almost falls.  
"Dammit!" Bellona shouts as she practically crashes into the healer.  
"Don't worry. You're still healing you've gotten a lot better." Jezabelle reassures Bellona.

She settles back on the edge of her bed and Jezabelle sits beside her.   
Just then someone knocks on the door.  
"Come in," Bellona says.  
The door is opened by the guard and a courier walks in.   
"Here you go Ms. Heartlily. Two letters." He hands them to her and she takes them eagerly.  
"Thank you. My coin purse is right here." She fishes out a handful of gold and tips the courier.  
"Thank you. Good day." He walks out of the room.

"Want me to leave the room Bellona? So you can read in private?" Jezabelle asks.  
"No, you can stay." Bellona pats her arm motioning for her to stay.  
Jezabelle nods and sits in the chair across from her.  
Bellona opens the first letter. Her eyes widen it's from Ivy.

Dear sister,

So I just wanted to say that mother and father know about the vampire incident. Mother at first wanted to wring your neck for being so reckless but she is okay now. She's actually quite proud. You're very much like her is what father said. Whenever you can we'd like to see you again. William and Sabina are having their child. They decided on the name Clayse. So whenever you're able to come by and see the new addition. We've been missing you.

\- Ivy.

She feels mixed emotions from this letter. She can sense the passive aggressiveness from her half-sister but at the same time joy. Ivy misses her but is also annoyed at her actions. She'll have to write a letter when she can. Next is the second letter.

Dearest Bellona,

It has come to my attention that you’re staying in Chorral. To study with the College of Whispers if I’m correct. Since you’ll most definitely be passing through Leyawiin come look me up. I look forward to seeing you again. We have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe we can spend Heart’s Day together? Who knows.

Yours truly, Cicero Rubrum.

Bellona sits there with a surprised face. Could it really be? Cicero has been missing for so long and here he finally is. He must’ve found out about the vampire incident. From what she remembers Sha’lere is also in Leyawiin. So it will be the perfect reunion. It’s convenient that she isn’t stopping at Bravil on her way there.

“What is it? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jezabelle remarks.  
Bellona softly chuckles.  
“In a way yes, a ghost of my past. He wants to see me in Leyawiin.” She smiles clutching the letter to her heart.


	13. Traveling to Leyawiin.

Sun's Dawn 14th, 4E 190

Early in the morning when the sun is just creeping over the walls of Chorral Bellona with David and Jezabelle walk to the stables. 

Bellona's ankle is doing much better now but she still has a noticeable limp to her. At the stables Bellona whistles for Scipio.  
Her horse happily trots over to her.  
"Hey there girlie. How'd you like the vacation?" She smiles at her horse who whinnies and flicks her tail.  
"I thought so." She finishes petting her horse and walks over to the stable master.  
"What do you need?" He asks her.  
"I'd like to have my horse armor back please." She tells the man.  
"Oh of course. Here, let me get it." He walks inside and quickly walks back out. She reads the name tag out loud.  
"Bellona Heartlily correct?" He looks down at her.  
"That'd be correct." She reaches her arms out and her horse armor is returned to her. The weight from the armor is making her ankle throb.

She walks back to the stable field and David quickly returns to her side.  
"Here let me get this for you." He takes the armor from her arms and begins fastening it to Scipio.  
"Thanks, David." Bellona turns to Jezabelle who asks.  
"Do you think you can make it to the riverboat safely?"   
"Yes, I can. Technically it's not that far away. Also from what I remember, there's not a lot of bandit activity along the road there so hopefully, I'll be good." Bellona says looking briefly back at David. Scipio has taken an interest in him and is nuzzling his back as he fastens the leg straps to her.

"Well, stay safe just in case it'd be a shame to lose someone like you. Now I must get back to the temple. It's been a pleasure working with you." Jezabelle smiles.  
"It's been a pleasure meeting someone new." Bellona smiles back.  
The two women part ways and Bellona stands beside David just as he finishes armoring her horse.

"Thank you for helping me out. Holding that armor was killing my ankle." Bellona looks up at David who blushes slightly.  
"Yeah don't mention it. I'm always happy to help anyone. Especially a friend." He smiles at her.  
"So looks like I'm going to be heading off now. The boat won't wait forever you know." Bellona is about to mount Scipio and head off but David has other plans. He hugs her. Bellona gasps in surprise but returns the gesture. She hates it when people she doesn't know that well touch her but she doesn't want to upset him.

They pull away and David once again is blushing which is a hint to Bellona that he likes her. She won't say anything for now but if he brings it up to her that's when she'll break the news to him.  
"Er sorry. I just wanted to get that out. Hope I didn't freak you out too bad." He rubs that back of his head.  
"It's fine now I really must be going. I'll see you again sometime." She mounts Scipio and rides off.

Soon enough she's near the Imperial City. She steers Scipio towards the Ayleid ruin Fanacasecul that serves as the loading dock to the riverboat. The people seeking passage are waiting patiently on the pale marble ruins. Bellona dismounts Scipio and joins the people in their waiting. She makes sure to join the people who have horses so Scipio isn't bored.

"Mind if a wait by you?" Bellona asks a ranger sitting a ledge. His black horse standing behind him.  
"No, I do not. Couldn't hurt talking to another horse owner." He pats the ledge next to him and Bellona sits beside him. Her hand still clasped around Scipio's bridle.

She looks out across the ruin and at the Imperial City. When she was younger and traveled with Ellis this very ruin was often a destination visited by them. Fanacasecul is one of Bellona's favorite Aylied ruins to visit. With the water flowers surrounding it and the gorgeous winged statue in the center of it, Bellona feels like she's stepped back in time.  
It's a shame this place is now nothing more than a loading dock for a riverboat.

"So where you heading?" The ranger asks looking at her.  
"I'm traveling to Leyawiin. You?" She responds looking at the man.  
"I'm going to Bravil. From there I'll travel to the Border watch." He makes a gesture with his hand.  
"I take it rangers are needed there?" Bellona asks.  
"Indeed. The Argonians have been illegally crossing more than usual. Which is funny since they resigned from the Empire. Why go somewhere you no longer belong to?" The ranger trails off.  
Bellona doesn't care much for politics so she just shrugs her shoulders.  
"I don't know. Maybe they realize if they try to cross legally they most likely won't be allowed in. So they do it illegally." She says.  
"I guess. What do you plan on doing in Leyawiin? College business?" He eyes her orange cape.  
"Oh yes maybe. Not off the bat but I'll definitely get around to it." She explains.

They sit in silence for a few more hours and eventually the riverboat is seen across the lake and those eating stand up and pick up their things. Before the boat arrives Bellona guides Scipio close to the edge of the dock. She looks quickly at a wooden signposted. 

One hundred septims for passage.

Bellona quickly counts out her gold and keeps it in her free hand.  
The boat pulls up to the dock and the ramp falls down. Several of the crew assist merchants and normal passengers load their belongings onto the boat.  
Bellona waits patiently for the others to board and steps onto the boat with her horse afterward. The ranger followers her as well.

After they all board a fee collector walks around with a bucket and the passengers drop their coins in there.  
When that is finished they lift the ramp from the ruins and pull out.

The boat is cramped and Bellona feels like she's about to suffocate so she scooches herself towards the front of the boat. So she can lean against the edge and look down at the water. With Scipio next to her no one dares go near them out of the fear of being kicked.

It takes an hour but Bellona is sure they're near Leyawiin by now. They already stopped near Bravil and let the ranger off. To give further signs the forest has changed from lush oak trees and bushes to weeping willows and swamp plants. The air is muggy and full of insects. Bellona's bobbed hair becomes frizzy from the humidity. Even in winter, the county is warm. She grumbles to herself and ties her hair back in a short ponytail.

Leyawiin’s towers are seen across the tops of the forest and Bellona breaths a sigh of relief. She can’t wait to peel of this purple robe and dress is something more breathable. Maybe then she won’t feel like she’s suffocating from the heat.

The boat pulls next to a rickety-looking dock and the ramp to the boat is pulled down. Bellona and the remaining passengers walk off the boat and onto the dock. As new passengers file on.

Bellona leads Scipio towards the stables and takes off her armor. The noticeable limp Bellona has causes some of the guards and stable hands to watch her.   
After Scipio is taken care of the owner of the stable approaches her.  
“Here I’ll lockup that armor for you.” He says to her as she hands him the elven horse armor.

“Thank you. Is there a fee I have to pay?” Bellona asks.  
“Of course not. I mainly do this out of kindness. No need to hand me money.”  
“Alright then.” Bellona nods and walks away when he enters the stable house.

Bellona walks into the city and upon entering she walks over to a post-board with a map on it.   
‘So let’s see. Cicero said to meet at the Nine Provence Inn.’ Bellona remembers as she grazes the map with a finger.  
Finally, she finds it. The inn is at the far end of the town.

Bellona not wanting their first meeting to be ruined by her disheveled appearance walks into a much smaller inn. She rents out a room for a few days and heads upstairs. She takes off her purple robes and changes into a much thinner sleeveless blue dress. 

She dons the circlet David gave her and fastens her glass dagger to her waist. She leaves the rest of her things including the College cape on her bed. Feeling much better about herself she heads off to meet an old friend. While nervously fiddling with her amulet of Akatosh.


	14. An Old Friend.

Sun's Dawn 14th, 4E 190

Bellona tries her best to conceal her limp as she walks down the streets of Leyawiin. She's getting tired at being stared at. Some people see her whisper to their friends. Most likely about her. She doesn't care though. It's best that some people know her than an entire town. She looks up at the sky it's around midday and is overcast.

Not the ideal weather for a reunion but it will suffice. She can't change the weather now can she?

Finally, she sees the large wooden sign that reads: The Nine Provence Inn.  
She smiles to herself and picks up her pace. Once inside she stands shyly by the bar. The Argonian tending to the little area glances up at her briefly.  
"Welcome inside." She greets.  
Bellona nods at her. “Hello."  
"Can I get you something?" The Argonian asks.  
"Oh, not yet I'm fine right now." Bellona kindly answers. The bar-hand understands and tends to the other patrons.

Bellona scans the room of the inn. She's looking for his red hair. At last her eyes fall upon him. The familiar redhead sits in an alcove of the inn sipping wine and watching the people. Bellona marvels at how handsome he's become as she approaches the table. His long red hair is pulled back into low a braid. An elven circlet adorning his head. Paired with his oversized clean white shirt and black pants making him look like a laid back nobleman. Finally, at the table he notices her. His eyes gleaming with joy and something else Bellona can't quite place.  
"I didn't think you'd arrive." His eyes follow her as she sits down and soothes her dress.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you again. It's been so long. Where've you been?" Bellona asks him with a smile.  
He sits down his silver goblet of wine and takes a deep breath.  
"I've been in Bruma but here recently I've moved to Cheydinhal. My family had to move away from the mountains you see." He explains sitting up straight.  
"Your family?" Bellona's head tilts.  
"Yes after I ran away a kind family took me in. They lived in Bruma. Sadly a lot of them passed away so I left." He explains to her.  
"I see." Bellona knows he's clearly hiding something but doesn't want to press. He's one of those people who will tell you something when they're ready.  
"So you hungry? This inn is also a restaurant that specializes in making foods from other provinces. Hence the name." He raises a finger while talking.  
"Yes, I am actually. Have you already ordered something?" She asks.  
"I have, hope you like desserts. How do you feel about baklava and apple dumplings?" He smiles at her resting his hand.  
"Those sound good. I know the dumplings are from Skyrim since father would always make them but what about the baklava? Is that from Hammerfell?" Bellona crosses her legs.  
"Indeed it is. The baker is probably almost finished with them." Cicero looks over her shoulder.

Bellona props her head against an arm and admires him for a bit. His voice is lovely. Deep but not too deep and is very smooth. Before she could react she feels something nuzzling her lap. Bellona jumps from surprise and looks down only to see an all-white husky looking up at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Bell that's my dog. Her name's Cota." Cicero looks at them both.  
Bellona smiles at the dog and begins petting her.  
"Hey, there gorgeous. Your master has been keeping you healthy." Bellona scratches Cota behind the ears. The husky gets excited and jumps up a bit and rests her front legs on Bellona's lap while licking her face. Cicero chuckles at the display he's happy that his dog likes her and is even more happy to see Bellona once again.

"So Bell how's your family been?" He asks shifting in his chair.  
"They've been good as far as I can tell. I received a letter a day ago from them. My cousin William is a father now. Which is awesome. On another note, my family found out about my fight with that vampire. My mom is actually proud of me for that." Bellona talks as she continues to pet Cota.  
"I heard about that as well. Do you want to talk about it?" Cicero asks.  
"No, not really I hope to just move on from it."  
"I understand. So how goes the College of Whispers?" He asks her.  
"It's been going well. Soon enough I will be able to enter Cragspire."  
"Sounds fun. Bruma is being hectic so I would avoid the city for the time being." Cicero crosses his arms.  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind."  
"Don't mention it." Cicero perks up.  
"The food is here. Cota gets down please." He gently pats the dog on the hip. She does as told and sits behind him on the floor. Bellona brushes her hands off as two plates are set down. Each with the apple dumplings and the baklava.

“Well, this looks delicious. Let’s eat.” Bellona says.  
They eat in silence and once they’re finished they lean back in their chairs in contentment.  
“That was good. We should eat here again sometime.” Bellona says.  
“I like that idea. I actually have a room upstairs. So whenever you want to see me I’ll be there.” Cicero looks at her.  
“I like that. Speaking of which what brings you here?” Bellona asks.  
“I just wanted to visit Leyawiin. The environment here is beautiful. There are some places I want to take you if you’re interested.” He smiles at her.  
“I’d like that. So, what do you want to do right now?” Bellona asks.  
“There’s the ruins of an Oblivion Gate near here. You want to see that?” Cicero asks.  
“As long as I don’t have to fight Daedra I’m in. Let’s go.” Bellona stands up and Cicero follows her.

He opens the door for her and Bellona blushes as she exits. Cota runs by their feet and runs in circles waiting for them.  
“We’re coming girl.” Cicero rolls his eyes.

Bellona chuckles while walking beside Cicero.  
“She’s so goofy,” Bellona says as they walk to the gates.  
“She is but at the same time she can be a pain in the ass.” He looks over at Bellona and notices the limp she has.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I am. My ankle is still recovering from when I got injured. I just need to be careful.” Bellona responds and looks into his worried eyes.  
“I see just tell me when you wish to rest.”  
“I will Cicero I know my limits.”

They walk up the road from the main gates and pass a simple cabin.  
Bellona looks at the quaint little cabin.  
“How cute. Do you know who lives there?” She asks.  
“An old lady named Gladys. She’s a bookstore owner in town. She’s very kind.” Cicero explains.

They eventually reach a swampy area by an old abandoned boat. Across the road there stands the worn away Gate. Time had worn away the Gate and it was obviously a shadow of its former self but one still knows what it once was. The area surrounding the ruins is scorched and lifeless. Just as it was centuries ago.  
Bellona rests a hand against the obsidian structure and closes her eyes. She tries her best to picture how Illent reacted when she saw this.  
“Imagining your ancestor took this down?” Cicero asks beside her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.  
“Yes. I wonder if she closed this one?”  
“Maybe. We have records of the opening but not a list of how many she closed. Only the important ones have her name on it.” Cicero looks around them.

“You know I’m really happy to see you again Cicero.” Bellona withdraws her hand and faces him.  
“Same here. It’s been too long.” He smiles at her and she does the same. Cota starts barking and runs up to them.  
“Hey girl what do you want?” He asks the husky. She starts tugging on Bellona’s dress. 

“I think she’s jealous.” Cicero pulls the dog away.  
“She’s used to just us not an extra person around. Sorry, Bell.”  
“It’s fine I don’t mind she didn’t rip anything.” Bellona smiles and dusts the dirt off of her dress hem.  
Then a thunderous boom resonates throughout the sky. Rain begins poring down and the two individuals gasp from how cold the water is.  
Cicero grabs her hand and the two-run all the way back to Leyawiin. They finally stop once they reach the inn Bellona is staying at. Now both officially soaked they stand under the awning.

“Well, that ruined our day.” Cicero frowns in the rain.  
“No, it didn’t I had fun today. As long as I’m seeing you I’m happy.” Bellona rests a hand on his shoulder. He looks back at her. His maple eyes softening upon seeing her.  
“I’m glad you feel that way.” He smiles at her.  
“Do you want to spend some more time together?” He asks.  
“Of course. Why don’t we see each other tomorrow sometime?”  
“That sounds nice Bell.”  
“I thought so. Hey, I need to head inside now. See you tomorrow.” She smiles at him and heads inside the inn. He smiles at the closed door and makes a break for it through the rain. With Cota trailing behind him.

Hours pass and the sunsets and the rain stops. Bellona has since changed out of her dress and into a linen skirt and red short-sleeve. She sits at a table in the corner of the inn as happy as a clam. She sips some jasmine tea and thinks to herself. 

She can hear the door open and a Khajiit says hello to the innkeeper. She hears the clink of armor making its way towards her. The clinking stops and her alarm bells go off. She can feel the Khajiit staring at her.  
“Hello miss. Got a moment?” He asks her.  
Bellona looks up. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the tan furred Khajiit.  
“Sa’ma?” She stands up.  
He smiles at her.  
“The very same.” He hugs her.  
Bellona rubs her face against his neck fur. Inhaling the scent of cinnamon and oranges.

She pulls away from him.  
“It’s so good to see you again. I heard about you joining the Knights of the White Stallion. How’d you manage that?” She asks the Khajiit as they both sit down.  
“This one got the Count’s attention after ranking in as the highest in the Fighters Guild. Khajiit put down his life for all of them and the Count recognized me as being something more than a simple mercenary.” He explains.  
“That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you. So is that the armor of the White Stallion?” She gestured at the armor that looks like an altered version of the Leyawiin guard armor.  
“That it is. So what brings you here Bellona?”  
“The College of Whispers. I wanted to join the Synod in Kvatch but they have this rule that women can’t join.” Bellona rolls her eyes at that stupid man that shoved her out of the building.  
“That’s lame.” He says.  
“Indeed. You know it’s kind of funny how many people I’m reuniting with today.” Bellona smirks.  
Sa’ma’s ears perk up.  
“What do you mean?” He sounds mildly bothered.

“I’ve run into Cicero. Have you and he talked any? Maybe we can spend some time together.”  
The Khajiit immediately bristles his ears laying back.  
“Yes, Cicero. This one distrusts him now. Please don’t interact with him.” He warns.  
Bellona is confused she furrows her brow.  
“What did he do?"  
He shakes his head his ears twitching.  
“It's what he might be doing. Cicero might be one of the Dark Brotherhood. It doesn’t help that people started dying a day after he arrived.”

Her eyes widen. Cicero couldn't possibly be an assassin, could he?  
“Why do you think that? Is there proof?"  
"Nothing solid yet but whenever there's a murder in town he is there. Always paying attention and sometimes smiling. The guards who trust me have said he's been observed watching houses and walking around the area of the house. A few days after he's been there a death happens. Bellona, tell me that's not suspicious."

She shakes her head. She is feeling a mix of denial and an overwhelming desire to scream. She didn't want to have the possibility of him doing that to people. On the other hand, however, she and he did kill people when they were children. That was out of survival but that could have awakened something dreadful.

“I believe you but let's give him the benefit of doubt. Has he been arrested or questioned?" She looked up at her friend.  
“No, not enough evidence.” He sighs in frustration.  
“As White Stallions we're supposed to be the best of the best but I can't find anything to prove my claim. We wait by the houses he's been at but we never see a thing. It's frustrating." He lays his head down by Bellona and sighs. "Have you tried talking to him?"  
"If I do he'll probably leave. Talking about this is starting to work me up. Let's speak of something else."

Bellona doesn’t really know what to talk about so she stands up and hugs her friend from behind. In an attempt to calm him down. When he starts purring in contentment Bellona knows she’s done her job.

She sits back down and looks at him.  
“So have you heard from your family lately? Last time I checked they were in Skyrim.”  
“Yes, Sa’ma has. They arrived safely back at Gweden Farm.” He lifts his head back up and stares at Bellona.  
Sa’ma smirks at her.  
“So vampires huh? Care to tell this one about it?”  
“No not really Sa’ma. I’d prefer to not relive that horrible experience.” Bellona grimaces.  
“Understandable. Say, if you want do you wish to accompany me to White Stallion manor? Your ancestor and her friends did found it after all.” He suggests.  
That puts a smile on Bellona’s lips.  
“I’d like that. I love getting closer to my ancestor in any way I can.”  
“Then it’s settled. We’ll meet up around noon at the Fighters Guild. Be careful the some of the members like to catcall.” The tan furred Khajiit smiles.

“Can’t wait. Hey, I have to turn in for the night. It’s getting late.” Bellona stands up.  
“Of course. It’s been nice seeing you again.”  
Bellona smiles at him once more and heads into her room.


	15. The White Stallions.

Sun's Dawn 15th, 4E 190

Bellona wakes up to knocking on her door. She's currently face down in a pillow and grumbles as she lifts her head up. It's way to damn early. It has to be at least five in the morning. Who could it be? She stands up wobbly and slowly makes her way to the door. She opens it and is greeted by Sa'ma.

"Oh hey Sa'ma," Bellona says through yawning. She scratches her head and invites him inside. He walks in and sits down on a chair. His White Stallion armor clinking with the movement.  
"Sorry to wake you so soon. This one thought you'd just like to get an early start. The servants at our manor are already busy preparing the morning meal." He crosses his arms and watches Bellona fumble around still half asleep for a change of clothes.   
"You'll get to eat with the rest of the men." He adds all he receives is a thumbs up by the Breton as she's on her knees looking in her bag.

She picks up her usual traveling clothes and steps behind a privacy curtain. She changes back into her quilted doublet and pants. She tugs on her leather boots and steps out from behind the curtain.   
Bellona stands in front of Sa'ma and flops her arms.   
"So, how do I look?" She asks the Khajiit.  
His ears perk up then a mischievous smile forms on his face.  
"Apart from your hair being a rats nest and your eye makeup being smudged like a raccoon you look lovely."  
Bellona frowns at Sa'ma's teasing and lightly slaps at his arms with both hands.  
"You kidder." She thinly smiles.

"I'll go wash my face." She splashes some water on her face from the washing basin and brushes her hair. After drying off her face and reapplying her makeup she's ready to go.  
"Okay, let's get to it." Bellona opens the door.  
"That was fast." Sa'ma says.  
She looks back at him and simply shrugs.  
"Not all women take hours to get ready. I prefer to be a cross between classy and practical."

They walk through town and Bellona takes note of how deserted it is. Not that she's bothered by it or anything. It's early in the morning of course hardly anyone would be out. Say for a few guards and beggars.

Speaking of beggars... she feels one reaching his way into her back pocket. She immediately spins around furiously.  
"And just what do you think you're doing you stupid donkey? You could've just asked me!" Bellona's eyes narrow at the still crouched beggar who looks terrified.  
"I'm sorry miss." He stampers out.  
Bellona calms down and turns away from the man with Sa'ma following suit.  
"You didn't have to be so aggressive Bellona." He says to her as he catches up.

"Maybe I didn't but it's best he learns not everyone is easy to take from. Shame, if he hadn't done that deed I would've given him some coin. Oh well." Bellona shakes her head and fluffs her bob out.  
"Good point. This one guesses." Sa'ma shrugs.  
"How far is the manor?" Bellona asks as they leave through the gates.   
"Just up the road by the river, you can't miss it." The khajiit answers.  
"Okay, so we have a little brisk walk before us. Pleasant... despite the humid weather." Bellona says nonchalantly as they start walking at a comfortable pace. It's peaceful out a light fog mixed with the slightest hints of humidity. The sounds of birds and frogs still awake fill the air. The frogs croaking is an odd thing to hear during winter but seeing as Leyawiin is so close to Black Marsh she's not surprised.

"Heart's Day is tomorrow." Sa'ma points out. Bellona's gaze drifts over at him.  
"Yes? What about it?" She asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.  
"Who are you spending it with? There's usually a celebration here during the holiday and me and the other knights have ourselves a separate party. Would you like to join us?" He suggests.  
Bellona looks back up the road. She doesn't want to lie to him so she's honest.  
"I plan on spending time with Cicero. He spoke about it in his letter to me." Bellona presses the tips of her pointer fingers together. His ears flatten and his tail twitches Bellona flinches from this.  
"This one sees. Just be careful around him. You're my friend and Sa'ma does not wish harm to come to you."   
"Thanks, Sa'ma and I will be careful. You can trust me on that." Bellona gives a small reassuring smile. That's when a question pops into her mind.

"Hey Sa'ma, I'm wondering something. If Cicero is innocent would you and him be friends again? It hurts my heart to know you two are no longer on good terms." She thinks back to when they were children, mainly the day they went swimming.

Sa'ma thinks on it a bit before finally answering her.  
"This one is afraid the damage is already done. Sa'ma has accused him of things and even said a few choice words at him. Granted he also said a few choice words back at me so Khajiit believes it's futile now. No point in trying to repair something you shattered. This one wishes things would go back the way they were but... no." He scratches his head.  
"It's a shame to hear that." Bellona rubs her arms as a cold wind blows through from off the water.   
"Couldn't agree more friend." He looks at her.

Eager to change the subject Bellona thinks up of another question.  
"How many White Stallions are there?"   
That seems to improve Sa'ma's mood seeing as his face lightens up.  
"There's about seven of us. Since we're the elite guard there's of course not going to be a large number of knights." He explains.  
"Weird usually elite guards are higher in number since they're seen as the strongest." Bellona points out.  
"You have a good point but the Count doesn't seem to think we're needed. Rather than being the first line of defense we're the last resort. An A-Team if you will."   
"Well, Leyawiin is in good hands. You seem capable." Bellona places a hand on him as they walk.  
"This one is, believe me. Maybe we could spare?" He smirks at his suggestion.  
"You really want to do that? Sure we can try it sometime." Bellona is always open to a little duel. It brings her back to when her mother would train her in the way of the blade.  
"Let's do it today we have plenty of time after all."  
Bellona nods in agreement. 

Finally, they reach the manor that houses the White Stallion Knights. An organization that was founded nearly two centuries ago by an Orc, a Nord, and a Dunmer. Quite the team they were made their name hunting down Black Bow Bandits then eventually became a full-fledged elite guard faction. 

Sa'ma opens the door for Bellona and she steps inside. She looks around and is impressed with the beauty of the place. It's mainly decorated with expensive cedar and oak furniture but also red wall drapery and game heads. Also on the walls are various shields and weapons are different materials and Provinces. 

Bellona looks at the dining table in the middle and sees that the silverware is already set out along with pitchers of wine and ale. Above the fireplace is a clearly old oil painting of Illent, Ellis, and an Orc woman. Observing more closely she can see Ellis and Illent are wearing mostly clothing while the Orc is wearing Cyrodilic style ebony armor. They're all arm locked like they've known each other for life.  
"I see you've already found the main centerpiece of our home." Sa'ma says from behind. Bellona nearly bumps into him as she turns around. She didn't even hear the clink of his armor. He can be sneaky when he wants to be.

"Yes, I did. Who's the Orc? Or do you know?" She gestures at the painting.  
"Hmm, yes, that's Mazoga. It was her quest that landed Illent and her companion into the graces of city Leyawiin. She's the reason the three became knights." He explains while looking at the painting.  
"Interesting." Bellona looks back at the painting then past Sa'ma due to her noticing three men walking down.

Sa'ma notices Bellona's gaze and turns fully around to see his fellow knights talking and joking amongst themselves.  
One of them notices Bellona and Sa'ma and bellows out.  
"Gentlemen be on your best behavior we have a lovely little filly standing in the room." The Imperial man holds back two of his guy friends in a joking manor.  
Sa'ma places a protective hand on her shoulder. She remembers he told her some of them to like to flirt.  
The duo walks over to the trio and the Imperial offers his hand while the Bosmer clearly eye bangs Bellona and the Nord gives a disinterested sigh.

"My name is Marthis Everis. Yours m' lady?" He shakes her dainty hand and pulls away.  
"I'm Bellona pleased to meet you." She refrains from giving out her last name.  
"You as well," Marthis says before asking.  
"Are Sa'ma's latest partner? If so he has quite the catch." He smiles.  
"Oh no. We're just friends."  
"Marthis that's enough don't bother the woman." Sa'ma hisses.  
Marthis backs off with his hands in a surrender position.  
"I understand I'm just teasing. I'll go ahead and sit down." He does as he says he's going to do.  
"That'd be best." The Nord speaks under his breath.

The Bosmer who was just previously lusting after Bellona immediately rushes to shake her hand but Sa'ma intercepts.  
"No, you don't get over there." He orders sternly and the runt elf scurries off and the bored Nord follows. They sit on either side of Marthis.  
"What was that about Sa'ma?"  
"He likes to touch women. This one wouldn't let him shake your hand. Come on let's join the others." He sweeps a hand towards the table. He pulls a chair out for her and she sits down politely thanking him.

He takes a seat between her and the Nord. Soon enough the rest of the knights come down and sit down at their seats. She introduces herself to most of them. Well, they introduce themselves to her respectively. She just responds back to be nice. She's silently praying none to realize she's the vampire killer. A few in Leyawiin did already but not as bad as in Chorral.

Servants than precede to walk in from the kitchen and set down plates of meats and cheeses as well as bowls of fruits and vegetables. On silver platters, baked asparagus with bacon wrapped around it is placed as the main course. Cinnamon rolls are the last thing to be placed out before the servants retreat back into their place.

Everyone dines and chats others eat quietly. Bellona places a cinnamon roll on her plate as well as some grapes and chocolate-covered orange slices. She sips wine from a silver goblet and looks around the room. She notices some of the men stare at her as well as a few women. She doesn't know what they're saying about her if anything. What makes her so prone to ogling? She isn't that pretty and she certainly isn't flashy enough to gain attention so is it just because she's a fresh face? Probably. She tends to overthink sometimes and it exhausts her.

Her mind wanders back to Cicero that kind redhead. Who're eyes linger at her for too long but not in a threatening way. Or the placing of his hands upon her. He lingers in a way that Bellona actually wants. Dissipating her thoughts she sits down her goblet and plucks at some of the grapes and eats them. A nice virtue about the humidity here in this county is that grapes are still being grown.

Every time she thinks about that man she wonders if he really is a killer. Like she wondered previously killing someone can awaken someone dark within you. What if rather than coping with it like she did more rigorous training he embraced it. It would make sense seeing as he has a violent streak. As seen when he and her now-deceased cousin got into a fight after he hit her with a rock. She once more breaks away from those thoughts. No use in thinking of what if or maybe scenarios. It’s not healthy and she’d rather relish in the moments she shares with him. 

Everyone finishes eating and most of them leave the table to do their own things while some straggle behind.   
Sa’ma stands from his chair and Bellona does the same.   
“Ready to go spare?” He asks.  
“After we just ate? You want me to hurl?” Bellona frowns at him and slouches crossing her arms.  
“Do not worry where we’re going you’d burn off the meal. Come on this way.” He immediately starts walking out without waiting for her response. She rolls her eyes and follows her a hand resting on her glass dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be short then the next one is when we get into Heart’s Day which is the Valentines Day of the Elder Scrolls world.


	16. Sparring Time.

Sun's Dawn 15th, 4E 190

It takes a bit but after about an hour of walking through swampy forest Sa'ma finally stops walking.  
"Okay, we're here. Take one of my swords." He pulls one of his steel swords out from its scabbard and hands it to Bellona.

She takes the sword and shifts it around some in her hand trying to get a feel for it as well as find a place of balance. She's used to fighting and training with daggers not swords but she'll manage.  
"When we fight please try to keep yourself under control. We'd hate to have an incident." The Khajiit warns.  
"Of course."   
"Are you ready?" He asks.  
"I believe so." She takes a readying stance and prepares for him.

He charges her and she raises her blade to block him. Their swords meet and the force he's applying almost makes Bellona fall back. She readjusts one of her feet so she bracing herself. She twists her blade so he has no choice but to break away from her. He does a spinning fighting style and Bellona evades him.

He swipes quickly at her with his sword and she blocks but staggers slightly from the force. The vibrations make her arms hurt. She grits her teeth and kicks at him. She lands a blow in his stomach and he's pushed back. Since he is in armor it doesn't do much but it gives her distance between him. He attempts to upwardly slice at her and she jumps back eyes on him.

He charges once more sword by his side in striking position. Once he nears her he begins to rapidly swing and thrust at her. The whole time Bellona is becoming exhausted dodging and parrying his attacks. Before she even has time to blink he twists her blade around with his and her sword is thrust from her grasp. Then she is staring down the tip of his blade as he points it at her.  
"You. Are. Dead." He smirks and sheathes his sword. As he goes to retrieve the other blade he keeps talking.  
"You fight as if you're using a dagger. This one gets it's the only blade you've been efficiently trained in but, you'll have to adapt quickly to both one day." He notes as he picks up his fallen sword and sheathes it.

Bellona walks up beside him folding her arms behind herself.  
"I get that. It's just been a while since I've sparred with anyone or even trained." They start walking back to where they came.

"So besides partying what else will you be up to tomorrow?" Bellona looks at Sa'ma as they walk through the forest a slight mist in the air.  
"Mainly keeping watch around town incase a drunken brawl breaks out or if a man can't take no for an answer." One of his ear twitches.  
"I see. Well, I look forward to seeing you around tomorrow. Maybe we can catch a drink if I'm not to busy." Bellona suggests.  
"That sounds nice but Khajiit will probably be the one that's busy. Thanks though. Do you want me to escort you back to town?" He asks her.  
"I would like that, yes." Bellona smiles while fiddling with a strand of her hair.  
"Very well."

They soon return to Leyawiin and walk up towards the inn Bellona is staying at. Cicero can be seen perched on a fence post twirling a balisong knife while Cota lays by the fence. Bellona can hear Sa'ma grumble something under his breath.  
"Be nice," Bellona tells her friend.   
"This one makes no promises." He grumbles some more.

As they draw closer Cicero looks up and smiles at them both as if there's nothing wrong between him and Sa'ma. Now right in front of him Sa'ma can't help but open his mouth.  
"You're still here?" He snidely remarks.  
Cicero frowns twirling his balisong closed and tucks it into his left boot.   
"And you're still a jerk. Bellona what are you doing with this furball?" Cicero stands close to her.  
Sa'ma roughly shoves him back and away from her. Cota growls at the man who pushes her master. 

Bellona doesn't want a fight to start so she steps in between the men.  
"Gentlemen." She readies her hands against their chests. "Try to be mature here." She makes eye contact with Sa'ma then with Cicero. They give her an understanding nod and back off.  
Sa'ma takes a deep breath his eyes still focused on the Imperial.   
"Now if you excuse me this one must get back to the manor. Good day, Bellona and be careful a snake will often hide behind the flowers." He immediately walks off leaving them alone.

Cicero groans from annoyance and loosens his hair out from his braid.  
"Can you believe that guy?" He shakes his head and sighs leaning against the fence.   
"He's just being protective Cicero. Don't worry about it." Bellona then notices his clothing.   
"How are you not burning up?" He's wearing a dark grey long sleeve and dark green pants.  
"I guess I'm just good at ignoring temperatures." He shrugs.  
"I guess so." Bellona joins him at the fence. She hops onto one of the beams and sits beside him as he leans. She takes the time to draw detail from his face. Despite being a year older than her he looks about thirty. Not in a bad way he's handsome he just looks older. Maybe it's stress? From what though?

"Do you want to go for another walk? Since ours was interrupted by the rain yesterday? I know a nice place we can relax? Can you climb trees?" Cicero looks back at her and offers a hand to help her down. She takes his hand and allows him to bring her close after she jumps down.  
"Cicero I lived in Valenwood. I know how to climb a tree."   
Cicero blushes slightly from embarrassment and rubs the back of his head.  
"Yes, I forgot about that... sorry."  
"Don't be and to answer your question, yes, I'll go on one with you." She wraps her hands around his right arm.  
"Shall we?" She smirks at how surprised Cicero is with the contact.  
"Erm, yeah let's go."   
As they walk out of town Bellona thinks to herself and tries not to laugh.  
'He seriously can't handle me touching his arm in this manner. So can he not take a hint? Or can he and is just flustered? Oh well, I won't know that answer until tomorrow.'

After walking in silence for some time Bellona pipes up.  
"So how much further is it? I'm not complaining I'm just curious. We aren't going to Bravil are we?" She looks up at the redhead.  
"No we're not but the area I want to show you is close to it. We'll get a view of both trash-hole Bravil and the Imperial City." He explains how a lot more comfortable with her on him like this.  
"Sounds nice. We should go there sometime. To the Imperial City, I mean."   
"I got what you mean Bell." 

They can hear Cota start barking and they look ahead of themselves at her. She's chasing a poor squirrel up a tree.  
"Cota leave the squirrel alone. You can play with it later." Cicero sounds like a parent sternly talking to a child.  
"By play with it, you mean to kill it." Bellona chuckles.  
"Precisely." He smiles at her.

He leads her off the road and into the forest with Cota quickly catching up.  
"Just a little ways to go. You'll love it."

After more walking which Bellona admits is starting to get annoying Cicero finally stops walking and covers her eyes.  
Bellona's mouth gapes. She does not like having her sight taken.  
"This is it Bell. I want to surprise you so that's why I'm doing this."  
"Just make it quick." An edge of aggression present.

He leads her down a slope and past some bushes. He stops once more and removes his hands from her face. She focuses her eyes ahead of her and she gasps from the beauty. All around her she can see wildflowers untouched by the winter and butterflies fluttering about the area. Trees stand tall and proud still green and unyielding. Foxes and rabbits run around as well as paying the two humans no mind. She takes a deep breath inhaling the nectary sweet air.   
"What is the place?" Bellona asks in bewilderment.  
"This is Harcane Grove. One of the few groves still left in Tamriel. While it's magic still remains the magical creatures in here no longer do." Cicero stands closely behind Bellona. Her body heat and lavender smell providing him comfort.

Bellona takes a few steps away from him and spins around taking in her surroundings.  
"What sort of magical creatures?" She asks after she's stopped spinning.  
"Unicorns and Minotaurs." He tucks a hand in his pocket.  
"No way."   
"Yes, way. A long time ago a Hircine worshipper killed them in order to gain the Lord of the Hunt's favor." He speaks with a hint of sadness.  
"Well, that's depressing." Bellona's mood has fallen a bit.  
"Yes but it's in the past now. That's overgrown. Come, let me show you the view." He gestures towards the great tree in the center of the grove.   
"This thing is massive." Bellona's head tilts all the way up taking it in. The tree is squatty but taller than the rest of the trees. Its mass mainly comes from its trunk. It's about as thick as a shipping vessel. No exaggeration. 

"Need help?" Cicero asks.  
"Yes.” Bellona grabs onto the lower branches but can’t quite pull herself up any higher. She’s out of practice.  
Cicero places his hands upon her hips and helps push her up. Bellona mouths oh as he pushes her up. She wasn’t expecting that nor was she expecting how gentle he’s being.  
“Alright I’m up I think I got it.”  
“Splendid I’ll be up there shortly.” He begins climbing after her.

Finally, after they reach the top and their arms and hands are sore from scraping against tree bark they sit on one of the thick branches. They have a full view of the Imperial City and behind them Bravil.  
“I can’t believe we walked this far,” Bellona says as she looks back from Bravil’s outline and towards the grander city.   
“Yeah sorry about that. I didn’t mean to tire you out if I did.” Cicero apologizes while gazing at her. The gentle breeze blows his hair around softly. He then looks away a small blush on his cheeks.  
“No, you’re fine. It hurt my feet a bit but that’s because I’m not used to walking a lot. I usually go by horseback.” Bellona rests a hand next to his hoping he takes it in his. Her heart falls when he shys his hand away. That’s when she notices his weapons. 

On his belt a simple iron dagger and besides that a much more lethal ebony dagger. That’s when it pings in Bellona’s mind that this dagger is definitely the one he used to kill the Thalmor Justiciar with. He kept it all these years as a trophy.   
“Cicero?” Bellona asks softly.  
“Yes?” He turns back towards her and follows her gaze at his weapons.  
“That ebony dagger... was that the one-“  
“Yes.” He answers before she’s even finished. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about this but doesn’t want to sound too rude.  
“I figured as much. Do you want to-“  
“Can we not right now!” He snaps and Bellona shrinks back away from him. He softened upon realization of what he did.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to raise my voice. It’s just a sore wound that’s still very much open.” He raises an arm towards her inviting her back to him.

She returns to her place next to him and they both watch the Imperial City. The White-Gold tower has seen better days but it’s still as magnificent and as beautiful as ever. Despite a few chunks missing from it due to the Great War. They watch the sun begin to lower and feel the air become slightly colder inside the enchanted grove.  
“Heart’s Day is tomorrow.” Bellona breaks the silence. Cicero turns his head back to her.  
“Do you still want to spend time with me?” He asks her.  
“That I do. That I do.” Bellona rests her head against his shoulder. She can feel his breath hitch and become deeper. He definitely feels the same way she feels about him. Or he’s just uncomfortable. Either way, he’s not saying anything about it so that’s good.

A few hours of bliss has to come to an end. Cicero and Bellona along with Cota leave the grove and return back to Leyawiin. Eager for tomorrow’s celebrations.


	17. Heart’s Day.

Sun's Dawn 16th, 4E 190

Today is the start of Heart's Day. It's early in the morning and the fog hasn't burned away yet but, that doesn't stop members of the town council to leave their homes and set out decorations.  
They hang pink paper lanterns on the various trees, buildings, and lampposts. While others place wreaths of dried perfumed roses on whatever they can.   
They then place long strands of red beaded garland on fences, buildings, and more trees. It's simple but charming. Soon the entire town is ready for the holiday.

When they finish with the decor they set up several stalls. Most of them have alcohol and little trinkets on them. Though a few have small confetti bombs full of glitter and small paper hearts. As well as flower crowns of roses and sweet pea blossoms.

At the chapel of Zenithar, the priests set out red or white candles shaped like hearts on the steps so those who lost loved ones can light one and remember them on this day.  
At the Leyawiin college, most members are awake and are preparing for the day as usual. Some are practicing spells while others eat, talk, or wrap gifts for their loved ones.

As the Sun climbs further into the sky the fog burns away and the light shines on Bellona's face. She looks up groggily squinting at the light.   
Then she remembers what day it is and hurriedly gets out of bed. She changes into a long pink skirt and a loose-fitting cashmere sweater. Lastly, she touches upon her makeup and brushes her hair. Pulling on some flats she walks downstairs. The already awake innkeeper can be seen drawing purple and pink hearts with paint on her inn windows. 

The villagers are already out and about. Some are making last-minute preparations for the holiday while others rush around and buy last-minute gifts for their loves. Bellona walks through the crowds and towards the inn Cicero is at. With luck, he's still in there. The celebration doesn't start until sundown which isn't until a few more hours. Plenty of time to hang out and do whatever before prying eyes find them.

She opens the door to the building and sees several patrons already swigging various wines and beers. She walks up the stairs towards the rooms and stands around. From one room Cota boops the door open and wags her tail running at the Breton. Bellona gets on her knees and receives the dog's love.  
"Hey there girlie. Is your master up?" She asks the canine who just licks her face.  
"You look lovely in that skirt." Bellona hears his voice come from the room. She smiles and turns her head in his direction. He's leaning against the door frame watching them. She stands up and Cota returns to her owner.

"Well, you look fetching." Bellona teases admiring his fancy red shirt and matching pants. She's now standing by him. He un-leans from the frame and takes in her appearance as well. He gently cups her amulet of Akatosh in a hand. Bellona watches him with curiosity.  
"Do you ever take this thing off?" He asks.  
"Never. Why do you ask?" She tilts her head at him.  
"No reason just curious." His eyes flit to hers. "I swear your eyes change a shade of blue each time I look at them. They're gorgeous. Like two sapphires." He compliments her and let's go of the amulet.

She wrings her hands and blushes.  
"Yeah, they do that. It depends on what I wear." She explains and looks back up at him. His maple eyes underlined with dark rings hint at his insomnia problem. In a way, the dark bags under his eyes bring out their beauty. It's like looking at maple syrup catching the light.   
"Your eyes are beautiful as well. I've missed looking into them." Bellona faintly smiles.  
"Thank you, Bell. Hey, do you want to take a walk around and look at everything? The party doesn't start till sunset." He takes a step down the hall.  
"Yes, that would be lovely Cicero." Bellona takes her place beside him and loops an arm with his. He grins and leads her down the hall with Cota running ahead of them.

They leave the inn and as they walk some of the townsfolk smile and exchange pleasantries at them. Despite all that's been occurring in Cyrodiil the people are relatively happy.   
"So, would you like to come with me to Anvil sometime? My family wishes to see me and I'm sure they'd love to see you." Bellona adds in.  
Cicero considers it as they walk up to the willow tree in the center of town and sit down.   
"I'd love to but I'm not sure your aunt and uncle would be happy to see me." He watches her.  
"How come?" She rubs his shoulder.  
"Well literally almost everyone in Cyrodiil heard about Caeruleus when he was murdered. I wouldn't be surprised if your aunt and uncle assume I did it. Considering the way I and he treated each other and all that." Cicero zones out as if remembering something.

Bellona's brow furrows she is unsettled by his wording. Caeruleus's cause of death was never disclosed to the public. The only way he would know he was murdered is if he has a friend who works at the temple in Anvil or... he did it himself. To settle the uneasy feeling she asks him something.  
"Cicero..." She leans in close. He looks at her the briefest hints of concern adorning his face.  
"How did you know he was murdered? That was never made public."   
His face changes to one of obliviousness. He shrugs and straightens out.  
"I just assumed that's what happened. He was a young man what else could've killed him? He's a nobles son I doubt it was an illness that got him." If he's lying she can't tell.

Bellona has trouble deciding if she should believe him or not. Though not wanting to dampen the mood even further she stops leaning towards him and does as he's doing.   
"I guess that's an honest observation. He did have enemies as well." Bellona folds her hands on her lap and crosses her legs at the ankles. She adverts her gaze from him so he doesn't realize she's anxious.  
"That he did." Cicero reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Bellona is surprised by the contact but she welcomes it. When his hand leaves her she wishes she had more lose strands or other imperfections he could fix. Anything to get him to touch her more.

"The weather is perfect today. It's not too hot nor too cold." Cicero points out nonchalantly. His loose long hair following his movements as he looks around.  
"Agreed." She looks around as well. "Maybe we'll have an early Spring?" She adds.  
"Possibly." Cicero sighs and looks at the ground. Bellona turns her head back towards him.  
"Is something wrong?" She gently places a hand on his. He makes no attempt to move it. His eyes follow something across from them. Bellona follows his glare and sees a Thalmor alone walking around and observing the people. He makes his way to the chapel afterward.   
"He's going to pester the priests now? Ugh, I thought they only did that in Anvil when it comes to holiday celebrations." She shakes her head annoyed.  
"They do that everywhere. They've always done this, ever since the Concordant was signed." Cicero ceases his brooding stance and straightens back up.

"What could the priests and priestesses be doing that would concern them?" Bellona ponders out loud.  
"My guess is they're checking for human worship. Normally they leave chapels and the citizens alone but on holidays they assume heresy will occur." Cicero explains.  
"It's ridiculous the whole thing. If they're that butthurt about Talos than they should outlaw Arkay as well since he was human once as well. Fucking jackmonkeys!" Now she's riled up.  
"Please calm down." He places a hand on Bellona's shoulder. He lightly rubs her with a thumb and she relaxes.

"I'm sorry." She gives him an apologetic glance.  
"Don't be I hate them too. Just keep it down next time. Don't want to attract the wrong type of attention or give the Thalmor any more ideas." He smiles at her.  
"I will." She leans into him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and nuzzles her head with his chin. Bellona's face heats up due to his gesture.

They sit there for the remainder of the day and finally at sunset when the sky is shades of pink and orange the festivities begin. 

People are rushing about drinking, singing, and overall just enjoying themselves. Others sit at small cast iron tables by the stalls and dancing area sipping wine and chatting amongst themselves. A few sit at the chapel steps and light candles while talking to their lost ones hoping that they hear. The way Leyawiin celebrates Heart's Day is totally different from how Anvil does it. With Anvil the city just places banners everywhere and that's it. Rather lame in comparison but still fun all the same.

For Bellona, a lot of the night goes by in a blur. For the most part, she's having fun but there are some moments where she spots Sa'ma out of the corner of her eye watching them. If he isn't separating a drunken brawl or an overly flirtatious man.

Bellona sighs and Cicero can somehow hear her over the drum and string music.  
"What is it?" He questions as they weave through crowds of people.  
"It's Sa'ma." She grumbles.  
He frowns and looks around them. He must have seen Sa'ma because he sticks his tongue out at someone behind them. He smirks and pulls Bellona close.  
"Well, let's give him a bigger reason to frown and glare. Shall we?" He offers her and hand and nods towards the dancing crowd."  
Bellona smiles and takes his hand.  
"Of course I will."

He steers her towards the dancing floor the whole time looking into her eyes. He places a hand on her hip and places her other hand in his. He raises it beside them as Bellona rests her free hand on his shoulder.  
"For the record, I've never slow danced in my life." Bellona is nervous.  
"Don't worry just let me guide you." He brings her close. 

The music slows down and Bellona and Cicero along with the others slow as well. They take their partners into their arms slowly moving with the soft rhythm of the music. Bellona takes the opportunity to rest her head against his chest she smiles as he begins to hum. 

She lifts her head away from his chest and watches the others dance. Some spin their loves around others lift them into the air. Bellona feels his hands on her hips tighten ever so slightly.  
"Want to try it?" He asks noticing her interest in the lifting. She nods eagerly. He lifts her up in the air and spins her back down to the ground. The whole time she's laughing.   
"I didn't think you could possibly lift me."   
"How come?"  
"I just didn't think you could."  
"You'd be surprised Bell." He presses his forehead against hers. She lightly rubs one of his cheeks.

After buying some choice wines Bellona and Cicero sit at a table. Still near the dancing people and musicians. The has gone by rather quickly but the people have shown no signs of letting up. It has to be around eleven now.

While Bellona sips and tries to moderate her drinking Cicero goes all in. He's already downed two bottles of alto wine and is working on his third bottle. Bellona can't stand the stuff herself so she sips Argonian Bloodwine. It's a lot more potent than alto wine but tastes way better. She watches Cicero chug the remains of his bottle and sits it down hard.  
"You sure party hard." She notes.  
"Yep." He lays his head down facing her. He's such a lightweight.

Bellona looks around at her surroundings and sees that same Justiciar standing against a wall backed up with two guards. He says things to one of them and they begin scribbling in a journal. She rolls her eyes and scoffs.  
"W-what?" Cicero sits up almost falling out of his chair.  
Bellona nods towards the Altmer.  
"Well, it's obvious what they're doing." She says dryly.

He turns over towards them and then back to her.  
"I guess they're making sure no Talos worship goes on. Woogah woogah." Cicero wiggles his fingers near Bellona's face. She smiles and lightly pats him on the stomach.  
"You're having to much to drink." She says while ironically sipping alto wine.  
"So are youuuu." He quips back in an annoying voice.  
"Am not." Her voice is clipped.  
"Are sooooo."   
"No." She shakes her head at him slowly.  
"Yessss." Cicero leans over and lays across her lap.  
"You sound like a snake." She looks down at him. He snorts at her.

When the partying is starting to die down Cicero with the assistance of Bellona walk back to the Nine Province Inn. He's leaning on her for support but she's almost fallen several times. By now they're thoroughly intoxicated as half of the town also is. 

They make it up the steps inside with Cota following distantly behind. At the edge of Cicero's room with the door still, open they separate.  
"Thanksss... for the... help." Cicero smiles drunkenly at Bellona.  
"Anytime." She then hiccups. 

They stand there for a bit and Bellona steps close to him. They both simultaneously wrap their arms around each other and lock lips. Then preceding to shut the door behind them while stripping aggressively. Bellona falls onto the bed and a shirtless Cicero pulls off her skirt.

Cota now locked out of her master's room whines and walks downstairs to the barkeep.


	18. The Day After.

Sun's Dawn 17th, 4E 190

Most of the townsfolk are sprawled out on the streets asleep or inside of inns or their homes equally passed out. They're all going to have serious hangovers when they come to. Inside the Nine Province Inn, people lay about on or under tables snoring their drink away. Upstairs it's no different except for a locked door and two sleeping figures in bed.

Bellona blinks her eyes open and suddenly becomes aware of the warm body she's pressed against. She yelps and scrambles out of bed. Which awakens Cicero who sits upright and stares at her.

She hastily fumbles around for her skirt and shakily wraps it around her body. "Oh, gods oh gods. I'm so sorry. See I was drunk and-" she's cut off by Cicero.  
"Bell it's alright. We were both drunk last night. Neither of us was really aware of what was happening. It's okay. Just take a deep breath."

Bellona's eyes go to the floor and she sits down on a chair. She takes a deep breath still keeping her eyes off of him. She rubs her head she has a killer hangover. She finally got what she wanted but doesn't know how to cope with it.  
"Y'know, Cicero. I don't regret doing it with you. I was just panicked you'd reject me." She rubs her arms and says in a much quieter tone. "I was giving you hints but you hardly reacted to them. So I feared you had no care for me." She looks at him watching his expression. It's a sympathetic one.

He tilts his head. "Did you just do a roundabout way of confessing your feelings for me? The last bit sounds like it."  
Bellona blushes and looks away. "Maybe." Is all she says way too embarrassed to look at him.  
"Bellona, I feel the same way. I love you." Cicero says softly now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Upon hearing those words her heart flutters like butterflies are in it. Her eyes light up and she feels the confidence to face him.   
"I love you to Cicero."   
He grins. "Then come on over here. It's chilly." He beckons her with his hands. She joins him back in the bed and she presses her back against him. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles the crook of her neck while smiling contently. She drops the skirt by the bed.

She looks back at him as best as she can and their eyes meet.  
"How do you feel?" He asks.  
"I have a headache and I'm a tad bit sore down there." Bellona lays her head back down.  
He nods his head in understanding.  
"I remember a little bit of what we did and I'm sorry I went a little too hard with you. I just get into the moment you know?"   
Bellona chuckles and rubs the back of his hands.  
"No need to apologize. I enjoyed it." She speaks the last bit in a sultry tone.

Cicero lays the rest of the way down and keeps his arms around her. The love he feels for her is almost uncontainable. He felt this way for years and now his greatest wish has come true.  
The one and only Bellona Heartlily. A Breton from a long line of heroes fallen for a lowly Imperial who does nothing but kill for gold. It's almost tragic it's so poetic.

He kisses the back of her head and then her cheek. She smiles but doesn't open her eyes. He wants those beautiful eyes back on him so much but he'll leave her alone for now. His monochromatic beauty. The salvation he sought out for so long finally returned to him. Sithis be damned if he was going to ever lose her. 

Bellona opens her eyes once more with realization dawning them. She sits up and unwraps his arms from her waist.  
"Is there something wrong?" He joins her in the upright position.  
"This town does have an alchemy shop right?" She asks standing up.  
"Yeah, why?" He scratches his head.  
"I need to go make a potion real quick. Don't want to be parents too soon now eh?" Bellona looks back at him as she finishes redressing.  
"Good point. I'll just be here. Leave the door slightly ajar please." He lays back in bed.

"Will do." Bellona leaves the room and keeps the door at a crack. She walks downstairs and briefly stops to see all of the passed out folk. She stands silently and waits for the Argonian barkeep to finish feeding Cota raw bacon. Once she turns around Bellona smiles at her and reaches a hand out for Cota.  
"I'm sorry we left her out here last night." Bellona apologizes.  
"It's fine miss. You and Cicero need some alone time and I doubt Cota would have left you two." She takes her place behind the bar and asks Bellona.  
"Can I get you a tonic to chase that hangover away?"  
"Yes please."

The Argonian smiles and pulls a flask out from the bar table and places it in front of them.  
"The name's Dereeva. You're little friend usually helps me deal with rowdy customers. Usually a pair of Bosmer twins from the Fighters Guild. He helps me and I give him free-range." She mixes liquid from the flask with a nectar-like substance from a glass jar on the window stand. She mixes it in a cup and hands it over to Bellona.  
"Thanks, Dereeva I appreciate this." She sips the drink and finds it surprisingly sweet yet thick.  
"It's also on the house I don't charge people for this tonic." Dereeva crosses her arms and leans forwards into the bar table.

They both watch Cota finish her bacon and trots upstairs. She's eager to see her master and smell what he and the nice lady did.

With her head feeling much better and the cup finished she looks around at the people who are starting to wake up. I'm the far corner she observes the clock and finds that it's well within evening time. Had they been asleep that long? How wild was everyone partying? 

"I need to get going now. Thanks again Dereeva and I'll see you later." Bellona waves as she leaves the inn.  
"You too," Dereeva says she begins mixing more of her tonic.

Bellona walks down the street passing more hungover people as well as still asleep ones. Some of these people are really going to regret waking up. The positions they're in is quite... suggestive. Also, the partners they have aren't so pretty on the eyes.   
She chuckles at least the one she landed is attractive and classy. 

Finally, at the alchemy shop, she opens the door and finds the alchemist sweeping by the counter.  
"Hello." Bellona greets.  
"Good afternoon." The alchemist says and stops sweeping briefly to look up at her customer.  
"May I buy some ingredients?" Bellona asks.  
"Of course what are you looking for?"  
"Well," Bellona pauses to think. "I'll need some canis root extract, dragon's tongue, nutmeg, and milk thistle. I think that's the right recipe."   
The alchemist catches on to what she's trying to brew up.  
"We have those they're over here. One sec. After last night I'm sure you'd want to take precautions." She rests her broom against a wall and walks over to a cupboard at the end of the building. She withdraws the needed ingredients and places them in front of Bellona on the counter.  
"That'll be twenty gold."  
Bellona digs out the gold and takes note that she's running low. She places her payment out on the counter and scoops up the plants and extract.

"Feel free to use the alchemy lab." The alchemist points over Bellona's shoulder.  
"Thank you." She walks over and begins to mix the plants and extract together.  
She pours the concoction back into the vial the extract was in and gives it a shake. She drinks it quickly and discards the empty vial.  
"Have a good day miss."   
"You too." Bellona nods as she leaves.

Back at the Nine Province Inn most of the patrons have left and Dereeva hums to herself as she washes the bar counter. She hears the door open and smiles as Bellona walks in.  
"He hasn't been down yet. Go and wake him for me. If he's up to it I still have some of that tonic left." Dereeva tells the Breton.  
"On it." Bellona walks up the stairs.

Not much of a surprise when Bellona finds him still in bed. Now he's facing the wall and Cota is curled up next to him. She lifts her head up and wags her tail as Bellona approaches. She closes the door halfway and sits on the foot of the bed.  
"Cicero? You still up?"   
"Herf." He nods not even looking at her.  
"Your head hurting?"  
"Mmhm." He nods again.  
"You want to get up? Dereeva has a drink for the hangover."  
He doesn't say anything except for a sigh.

He slowly turns back towards her and gets Cota out of his way. He stands up and readjusts their belt holding his sleeping pants up. At least he felt okay enough to put something on while she was away. He stumbles a bit but regains his composure. She helps him walk downstairs and he sits on a barstool.

Dereeva wastes no time making the tonic and placing it in Cicero's hands. He gives it a solemn look before swigging it back in one take. He places his head in a hand and Bellona rubs his bareback. Her hand traces the length of the scar he got when he was little. She smiles to herself as he reacts to her contact.  
"Your hand is cold." He tries to shrug her off. She takes the hint and holds her hands behind her back. 

"Bell there's something I want to give you. Follow me." He stands up from the stool and returns back to his room with her following.

"So, what is it?" She asks now back in the room. She tries to peak over Cicero's shoulder as he digs around in his bag. He pulls out something and turns towards her.  
"This." He offers out a necklace. Bellona takes it and examines the amulet. It's a rotting away almost skeletal face. That's when it clicks. The Rubrum family crest.  
“Why are you giving me a necklace that belongs to your family?”

“When my family was still nobility each member had a unique crest amulet. My mothers was made from bronze and my fathers was made from blue and white soapstone. Mine is made from turquoise. Which I now give to you. As a token of my trust and love. I consider you a part of my family now Bellona.” He steps close to her and they kiss.

He pulls away from here and looks into her eyes.  
“Please accept this.”  
“I shall. Can you?” Bellona turns around and brushes her hair out of the way as he fastens the amulet above her amulet of Akatosh.  
“It really suits you.” He admires it on her after he hugs her from behind.  
“It really does. Thank you.”

Bellona cups his face in her hands and smiles at him.  
“If it’s not to much trouble would you like to travel to Anvil tomorrow? I’ll need to send a letter out today so my family gets it.”   
“I don’t mind. I have ink and parchment.” Cicero leans into her hands.  
“Then it’s settled.” She pecks him on the cheek. Behind them, Cota barks and Bellona looks back.  
”Jealous are we?”  
Cicero laughs.


	19. The Missing Boy.

Sun's Dawn 18th, 4E 190

Bellona and Cicero walk hand and hand through the town of Leyawiin and out towards the stables.

Last night they made a plan to travel by riverboat and then the rest of the way on horseback. Since Cicero doesn't have a horse he'll be riding with Bellona. Hopefully, if all goes well they'll be there by early afternoon. Or not just depending on what happens. It took her two days to leave within Anvil distance.

"Are you nervous? I'm nervous." Bellona tries to make small talk as they help Scipio back into her armor. The horse nuzzles Cicero's head as he fastens straps to her legs.  
"I was but not anymore. Why? Are you?" He finishes strapping his side of Scipio's armor on and stands straight.

"Just what my family will say about everything. I wrote a letter to them last night so they'll be expecting you but I'm just not sure how they'll perceive you. Especially with Uncle Yoric still being a prick. He's been rather moody from what I've heard. His workers have been paying for it." Bellona finishes her side and looks up at him.   
"We'll get to that point when it shows up." Cicero places a hand on her right shoulder.   
"You're right. The boat should be here in a few minutes. Let's get Scipio down there." Bellona adjusts the cord keeping her blue robes in place and grabs Scipio by the harness.

Cota runs up ahead and sits down patiently on the dock.  
"Well, she's awfully eager," Bellona says as she leads Scipio to the dock with Cicero beside her carrying their packs.  
"Yeah, she's like that. If it's somewhere new she's on it."  
"She can understand us?" Bellona watches him for a response.  
"I think so. She's one of those dogs that's pretty smart."  
"Got ya. So sorry if I forgot if you already answered but have you've been back to Anvil? Or at least County Anvil?" Bellona asks as they step onto the dock and wait for the boat.

"It's fine and no I haven't. To tell you the truth I've been too scared to. I haven't even been to County Kvatch either. Like you've stated before I don't really want to run into Yoric or even the people out in Aarondale. Now, though I think it's time to conquer that fear. I want to be there for you in case something goes topsy-turvy." Cicero explains while smoothing out his hair.  
"Well it's good you are. Hey, Sha'lere and Jo' la are still at Gweden farm. We should visit them as well." Bellona adds.  
Cicero smiles at that. He misses those two so much.  
"I've missed them. Hopefully, Sa'ma hasn't mentioned my name to them. I wonder if Jo'la will ask me if I still burn Nag Champa incense?"   
"Let's wait and see," Bellona says and leans against her horse.

An hour later the riverboat arrives with a few people stepping off. Bellona and her followers step onto the boat along with a group of traveling merchants. The group of four situate themselves somewhere close to the front of the boat. Thankfully the deck isn't as crowded as before. Bellona places her hands on the edge and looks out across the land as they begin to move. While Cicero checks out what wares the merchants are selling. 

About three minutes later Cicero returns. He's in the process of stuffing something in his bag and Bellona notices.  
"What you got there?"   
"Nothing of importance." He smirks up at her as he places the bag beside hers.  
"What kind of stuff do they have?"  
Cicero shrugs. "Mainly exotic knickknacks. Also some incense cones and various types of jewelry."  
"Those sound nice." The gentle wind blows some of her hair across her face.  
"To bad most of it is overpriced. Those jasmine incense cones I can get for like three gold back in the Imperial City." He crosses his arms.  
"So where do you want to spend the night? It will be about late evening when we get off this boat and it's not wise to travel at night." Cicero waits for an answer.  
"I guess we can stop at the Imperial City. No way I'm going back to Chorral. We can just bypass that town." She shudders thinking about how smothering the people were. She knows they're just being thankful but it was the way too much. She's going to have to ask William how he handles the attention when she sees him again.  
"Very well." He says and sits on the edge of the boat. His back facing the water. Scipio approaches Cicero and he pets her on the head as Cota sniffs the horse with interest.

Eventually, they reach Fanacasecul and like before the passengers unload and go about their travels. Bellona and Cicero begin walking up the road leading to the Imperial City.   
"So which district do you want to stay at?" Bellona asks as she leads Scipio to the stables.  
"Maybe the Market District? It has the most affordable hotels and there are stores." Cicero answers as he helps out with the horse armor.  
"Sounds nice. There are some things I want to see here. Let's go to the Waterfront once we get settled into our room. Okay?" Bellona looks at him.  
"Of course."

They walk inside of the city into the Plaza District and walk through the still recovering damaged city. You'd think after ten years the city would have recovered fully. Yet, it hasn't. It's come a long way from nearly being reduced to rubble during the Great War but there's clearly still fallen stone chunks and damaged buildings here and there.

They pass through the Elven Gardens district which is rather bland and lifeless due to it being winter and the fact that most of the gardens burnt down never to be replenished. Again it also was poorly fixed. Eventually, they reach the Market District. The only part of the city that looks remotely normal. Except for the barren plinth that the statue of Tiber Septim stood on.

"Who's paying for the room? You or me?" Bellona asks.  
"Staying in the city was my idea so I'll pay." Cicero rummages through one of his pockets and fishes out his coin purse.

They enter inside of the inn and the man behind the counter immediately greets them as he cleans a mug.  
"Good day and welcome to the Merchant's Inn." He focuses back on the mug.  
"Hello, we'd like to rent a room. What is the price?" Cicero asks placing his hands on the counter. The innkeeper looks up and sets the mug down.   
"It'll be ten gold."  
"Very well." Cicero counts out the coins and places them in the man's hands.  
"Your room is the third one on the left upstairs. Enjoy your stay." He turns around to stack plates.

The two walk up the stairs and down the hall to their room. The whole time Cota is sniffing everything in sight and is happily wagging her tail. She huffs and jumps towards the two humans and runs between them and into the room.   
"Do you mind Cota?" Bellona asks in an annoyed tone.  
Cicero chuckles.  
"She's just a dog Bell. Give her a rest." He passes her in the doorway and drops their bags on the bed. Cota jumps onto the bed and starts rolling on it. She sits up and huffs looking at Bellona. The Breton sighs and closes the door. She sits down on the bed with the dog and Cicero joins her.

"This room is rather nice for a lower-income inn," Bellona says as she looks around.  
"Have you ever stayed here?" Cicero questions.  
"No, but I've stayed in the Imperial City before. A long time ago. When I was fifteen my ancestor's former friend would take me here sometimes." Bellona explains as she pulls out her chainmail vest. 

"What's that for?" He eyes the armor.  
"Well, I wanted to go to the Waterfront as I've stated previously. Incase I get mugged I won't die." She pulls on the armor and Cicero gives a: are you kidding me face. She stands up and rugs at his arm.  
"You coming or not?"  
"Yeah, I am let's hope I'm not the one getting mugged." He stands up and looks at Cota.  
"You coming girl?"   
The all-white husky just huffs once again and lays down.  
"Take that as a no then. Suit yourself, girl." Cicero walks out the door with his girlfriend following.

Now at the very impoverished Waterfront Bellona and Cicero stand still and take in their surroundings.  
"I've never gotten to see Illent's shack. It's over there correct?" He points over at a small cabin by a tree and the lake.  
Bellona makes a loud drawn-out sigh. Seeing that place makes her stomach churn. Yoric gave up on it being an inn so he had it be made into a landmark. Which is still so disrespectful to their late ancestor.  
"That'll be it." She walks down the worn steps and into the ghetto neighborhood. 

This place has sadly grown over the years. Docks have been built around the shore to make more room for the ramshackle houses. Cicero stands by her as they look at it.  
"Why did you want to see this place? It seems that it makes you uncomfortable." The Imperial acknowledges her clearly bothered face.  
"I just wanted to see if it's still standing and to see if anyone has tried to break in but, it appears I'm mistaking on both parts."

The two walk down one of the many wide docks and notice a peasant woman and a few other people pleading to a guard about something. They watch as the woman grabs the guard by the shoulders and shakes him frantically. He gently pushes her away and the woman yells in frustration. The guard shakes his head and leaves down the dock towards where the couple stands.  
"What is that about?" Cicero asks.  
"I'm not sure." Bellona doesn't want to get involved.

As the guard passes the two Cicero turns towards him and gets the man's attention.  
"Sir? May I ask what that was about?"  
The guard turns around and looks him up and down.  
"That woman was just telling me that her son went missing. He's been gone before but has normally returned home."   
"Then why haven't the other guards done anything? That's your job." Cicero raises an eyebrow and Bellona facepalms. The guard shakes his head.  
"The boy has only been gone for a few hours. This has happened before citizen doesn't worry about it. She had a search party made a few months back and all we found was the kid and his friends. I doubt he was kidnapped. I don't have the time to gather all of the guards in this slum and go searching for a kid who is always wandering off." He turns on his heel and leaves back to land.

Cicero frowns and looks back at the woman who is clearly nervous. He goes to walk up to her but is stopped by Bellona.  
"Don't you think about it."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not getting involved. All I need are more people clamoring after me. Who knows this could just be a waste of time like the guard practically said." She nods back to the woman.  
"You may not be getting involved but I am." He shakes free from her grip and immediately starts walking to the woman and the other men.

Bellona groans in annoyance and follows after him. She's walking behind him and he smirks. His face turns serious when they finally reach the woman.  
"Hello, ma'am?" He speaks softly.  
She looks up at the two with watering eyes.  
"What do you want?" The two men by her help her up and give the outsiders suspicious looks.  
"We heard about your son. Is there anything you want us to do or anything you can tell us? If the guards won't help we certainly can." Cicero takes the lead on what is probably going to be a pointless adventure.

"You'd do that for a stranger?" Her eyes brighten up.  
"You'd really do that!" She quickly looks from Cicero to Bellona and back at Cicero again.  
"Yes, we would. Do you know where your boy went off to? I mean directional wise?" Cicero confirms her question.  
"He went off that way across the shore to the bridge. The other day he was talking about how he found an old fort. It's probably Fort Homestead. I told him to stay out of it but you know little boys. He's most likely in there. Please! Get him! It's getting dark!" The poor woman is frantic and the men on either side of her sit her down on a chair by their small cottage.  
"We will ma'am. You have our word."  
"Thank you! Please move quickly!"

Cicero pulls Bellona away from them and back to the land as they take the shortcut the woman said her son took.   
"We should get our equipment," Bellona suggests.   
"There's no time. Besides, you have your magic and I have my daggers. We'll be fine." He says over his shoulder.  
"If you say so."   
"Do you have your map on you?" He asks.  
"No, I didn't expect a quest from a Waterfront pauper. I know the fort she's talking about though. I and Ellis took it on once. Back then there was wolves in there. Now? I'm not so sure."   
"We should be cautious then." Cicero steps onto the bridge and helps Bellona up onto it.  
"We should be better prepared." Bellona jabs at him.  
He side-eyes her. He does not want his first argument being over a little boy that's potentially in danger.

"You literally said before this might be a waste of time. So why are you so bitchy?"   
"Because it's better to be safe than sorry Cicero." She crosses her arms and stops following him. He turns around and glares at her.  
"Bellona that boy could very well be in danger. We're running out of the time we don't have time to go back and dress properly. I'm running out of patience and I'll leave you here if you don't follow me." He sizes her up and they stare each other down.

"Then good luck getting to the fort. There are several that dot this area. How can you be so certain the one you choose is the right one?" She gives him a snide look.  
"Then be my guest and lead me. After that, you can go back."  
"Deal." She takes the lead and Cicero wonders what just happened. First, she's against going now she wants to lead but then she'll leave after she guides him. This girl is confusing sometimes.

She leads him across a meadow and to the lone fort. Sticking out like a sore rundown thumb in the field of winter touched the grass. She spins around to face him and extends her arms out in a dramatic manner.  
"And here we are!" She cries out in a faux cheerful tone.  
"You have to be on the rag or something. Why else could you be acting like this." Cicero flat out says not caring if he sounds dead inside or not.

Bellona turns her back towards him and squints at the archway of the fort. The light from the moons gives some light to the area but most of it is still hard to see. Running their way is something small in size and clad in armor.   
"A goblin!" Bellona shouts as it comes closer. She charges up a fireball spell and launches it at the creature.  
"Your loud mouth alerted it!" Cicero yells at her. As he kicks the goblin back. The burning creature doesn't last too long and falls down dead.

"Now do you want to help me fight?" He looks at Bellona as she stares at the goblin's burning corpse.   
"Yes. They can overwhelm." She summons a frost spell and stops the blaze before it can cause a meadow fire.

They walk past the dead goblin guard on high alert. Entering the fort they walk down a set of worn-down stone steps and brush cobwebs out of their way. The stench of campfires and burning flesh fills their nostrils.   
"You know? Maybe we can loot this place as we search for the kid. We could use the money." Cicero whispers to Bellona as they both crouch behind a pillar.

They can hear goblins arguing at each other down the hall and they quickly pass the barrel fires and to the sounds. The goblins are screeching over a dead giant rat. One jerks it back to itself and screeches the other one raises its rusted mace and screeches back. Then the one with the mace smashes the other one's head in and it falls dead. The remaining goblin the precedes to rip open and devour the giant rat's insides.

Bellona gags and covers her mouth looking away. Cicero sneaks up behind the goblin and stabs it in the back with his iron and ebony daggers. The creature makes a strangled yell as blood fills its lungs. It twitches a bit and eventually stops moving. He pushes it off his blades and stands up and walks over to Bellona.   
"There isn't anymore in here, it's okay to stand."  
She stands up and looks around the room trying to keep her eyes off the carnage in the middle of the room. She spots a chest sitting on a ledge and smiles. She walks over to it and attempts to open the lid.  
"Bless, it's locked." She looks back at her boyfriend as he joins her.  
"I have lockpicks." He pulls some out from his pockets and sets to work.  
"This should only take a second. It's a rather simple lock." They both hear a click and Bellona immediately opens it up. They peer inside and find two topazes, a necklace, some gold, and an iron dagger with some form of enchantment on it.  
"Perfect." The Imperial pockets the gemstones and jewelry while Bellona picks up the dagger and gold coins.  
"I can use this now and sell it later."  
"Sounds good. Let's get going." Cicero starts crouching again with Bellona following.

The duo reaches another room but this time it's rather large and apparent that this is the gathering room for the goblin tribe. There's a dugout pit in the center where a giant fire rages and in a corner, there's a fenced-off area containing giant rats. The goblins are either screeching amongst each other, walking around, or bashing boxes. On a table, a man is disemboweled and has one of his arms and legs whacked off. The goblins must have been feasting on him after they grew tired of eating giant rats.

Cicero counts five goblins. With a little luck, he might be able to stealth kill a few... maybe. The fire bathed the entire room in orange. There's no way he'll make it undetected. He decides to make the one sitting down his first target. It's also the closest one to him. 

He gestures to Bellona what he plans to do. She nods and prepares an electric spell. He creeps up on the oblivious goblin and drives his ebony blade through the top of the creature's head. The others weren't alerted yet so he has the time to kill one more. He goes to sneak up on his desired target but another one screeches and they all charge. 

Cicero retreats back to Bellona's side as she launches a chain lightning spell that connects with the remaining goblins. Their iron and hide armor makes a perfect conductor for her spell. She then casts a wall of flames and the wretched things are done for. Their deep-fried bodies fall over and the smell of burnt goblin makes the two cover their noses with their hands.

"Let's move on shall we?" Cicero makes a motion for Bellona to follow.  
"So far so good. See, we didn't need any armor." He uncovers his face and smiles at her.  
"Don't jinx us." Bellona drops her hand as they head down another hallway. Their footsteps clacking against the stone flooring.

They stop all of a sudden as they can hear the crying of a boy. Not thinking Cicero runs ahead and Bellona follows with her temporary dagger in her right hand.

They run to a dead-end chamber and find a holding cell. The goblins figured out how to crudely lock someone inside. There the small boy is. No older than seven at the least is laying on filthy linen and huddled on his side.

As Cicero rushes over to the cage Bellona keeps on watch. Her eyes narrow at a hole in the wall of the room. She casts mage light at it and sees nothing is there but that doesn't mean nothing won't show up.

"Are you alright?" Cicero asks the child who has sat up. He nods and watches as the twisted nail is removed from the lock and the cell door is opened. The child hugs Cicero's waist and the man has no idea how to respond. He awkwardly pats the boy on the back and separates from him.  
"Stick close we'll get you back to you mom." Cicero nudges the boy to Bellona who offers her hand. The boy takes it and they're about to leave the room when a goblins screech and jumps out of the hole and behind Cicero. He pulls out his daggers but is too late. The creature slices at him with a sharp dagger and slices the back of his left shoulder open.

Cicero cries out and Bellona swings the boy behind her and charges at the goblin. She tackles it the ground and tries her best to restrain the creature as she stabs it to death with her dagger. The goblin gurgles it's last breath and goes limp. Bellona stands up and quickly focuses her attention back to her partner and the boy.

The little boy is standing by Cicero as the Imperial man rests on a knee.   
Bellona removes the child's hands from the wound he was trying to stop the bleeding of. She summons a heal other spell and sets to work.  
She whispers into his ear.  
"We should've worn some armor."  
Cicero glares at her.  
"Very funny."

With his injury healed to the best of her abilities, they head out with the boy. Cicero makes sure to hide his eyes from the gore left in their wake.

Once outside again they make the trip back to the Waterfront. Cicero and Bellona stand off to the side as the frantic mother cries with tears of joy at the return of her son.  
"Bless you! Bless you!" She says to them.   
"I don't have much to give you please just accept our gratitude. Thank you so much. You'll probably be news here for a while." One of the men who is attending the woman says.  
The other man joins in on the conversation.  
"Yeah, the Black Horse courier loves stuff like this."  
"We didn't do this for payment. Just kindness." Cicero tells the man.  
"We should be going now." Bellona rests a hand on his shoulder. She really doesn't want to get more attention drawn on her.  
"What are your names?" The woman asks.  
Before Bellona can object Cicero answers.  
"Cicero Rubrum and Bellona Heartlily."  
Bellona is now silently screaming in her mind.

They both make it back to their room early in the night. As Cicero is busy bathing in the washroom Bellona writes another letter to her family.

Dear family,

Cicero and I are currently staying at the Imperial City Market District. We’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow and hopefully, we’ll be in Anvil sometime in the early evening. 

Also for a little tidbit, we both saved a little boy from goblins and now the people in the slums like us now. So that’s joyful (I say sarcastically). I guess the bloodline doesn’t want me straying away from adventure huh? 

We’ll see you soon love, Bellona. 

She folds the letter in two and walks downstairs. She finds a courier and pays him to deliver the letter. It should be there in a few hours. Tomorrow they’ll finally be back in Anvil and they can rest up a bit more.


	20. Homecoming.

Sun's Dawn 19th, 4E 190

In her dreams another premonition forms.  
Bellona is sprinting madly through a dark and rainy forest. All she can feel is the pump of adrenaline and the fearful beating of her heart. Somewhere behind her, she can hear Cicero calling out to her. He sounds desperate.  
"Bell! Bellona! Stop running, please! Let me talk to you! Please! Let me explain!"  
She shows no signs of stopping her sprint.  
"No!" She screams back crying as she runs further away. 

She keeps running until she's almost near a road by a river. That's when she feels an intense jolt of pain in her leg and she falls.

Bellona jolts upright in bed. Her chest is heaving and she struggles to calm herself down. She's covered in a cold sweat and is alone in bed. She looks around now calming down and sees that Cota is watching her from the rug on the floor. The dog, sensing something is wrong stands up and walks over to her.  
"Hey, girl," Bellona says softly as she reaches a hand out to pet the husky. Cota sniffs her hand briefly before licking it.

Bellona pets her on the head and looks around the room. She hasn't bathed since before yesterday and she would very much like so today. It will help her relax. She sighs and stands up from the bed and stretches her back as she walks into the washroom. Cicero is most likely downstairs or outside doing something.

She turns on the nob and water comes from the faucet. She's thankful Cyrodiil has running water. Valenwood did not and she hated bathing in lakes and rivers. As she strips off her nightgown and steps into the water she thinks back to a book she read once out of boredom. It was one of the rare years that Anvil got snow and she along with her family was snowed in. It was a book about hygiene habits from around Tamriel. The people of Cyrodiil often take their luxuries for granted. Many other Provinces are less lucky to have such things as plumbing and running water. In Skyrim, people use buckets and washbasins. They wash their hair with brine water and their soap is made from the conker plant. Not very pleasant-sounding but it gets the job done. Her father talked to her about it afterward. Since he grew up there after all.

She relaxes into the warm water and dips her head under. She runs a hand through it untangling the strands and making sure she gets the fort dust and roasted goblin smell out. Back to the surface, she reaches for a jar of argan oil. She rubs some of it into her hair and smiles in contentment. After that, she grabs the dried soapwort blossoms next to the jar and works them into a lather against her skin.

Bellona doesn't want to tell Cicero but the dream she just had is really bothering her. What was going on there? Was it a premonition or just a simple dream? She has such a hard time judging. She hasn't had a premonition since she was a little girl.

"Are you alright Bell?"   
Bellona jumps from surprise and looks back at the doorway to the washroom. She didn't even hear him coming in. Sneaky little turnip.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking." She keeps rinsing herself off.  
"About what?" He asks stepping into the room and leaning his back against the doorframe.  
"I prefer to keep it to myself." She replies and looks back at him.  
"If you don't mind that is." She adds in.  
"No, I understand." He raises his hands up.  
"I bought you a pear for breakfast. There isn't much to buy for food here." Cicero shrugs.  
"It's fine. I don't very much anyway." Bellona smiles at him. "Do you mind?" She is about to get out of the tub.  
"Yes sorry." Cicero averts his eyes and steps out of the room. She rinses her hair and body off and gets out almost slipping and stands on the mat.

She feels much better after her bath. Bellona wraps a towel around her body and walks into the bedroom where her partner and the dog are.  
She finds him sitting in the bed with a solemn look on his face. Something's wrong.  
"Hey," she says softly getting his attention. He looks up at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing Bell. Just in a funk, don't worry about it."  
She gives him a disapproving glare but decides not to push it.  
He tilts his head at her and pats Cota on the side. She's in the process of tasking against him.  
"If you say so." She picks out a silken green robe and goes behind a privacy blind to change. She doesn't bother with her makeup today and simply ties her hair into a small bun. Some strands fall down and frame her face enhancing her mixed Nord and Bosmer features.

She steps out and rests a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He stares up at her still clearly affected by something. She smiles at him and gently rubs him. He manages a small smile.  
"Do you want to go ahead and go?" She asks.  
"Yes, I'd like that. I sold that stuff we picked up and I placed your share in your coin purse." He nods his head over to her belongings on the table. 

She picks up the coin purse and is pleasantly surprised at how heavy it is now.  
"Splendid, thanks for not mooching the money for yourself."  
"I would never." He chuckles softly. He stands up and gathers his bags. Bellona does as well while eating her pear. 

They leave the inn and make their way through the city districts. Finally reaching the stables Bellona calls Scipio over and they fasten her armor and saddle on. Then they load their bags onto her. Bellona sits side-saddle upon her horse and offers a hand to her beloved.  
"Why are you just staring at me? You aren't going to walk are you?" Bellona raises an eyebrow. He takes her hand and sits behind her. Scipio doesn't seem to affect by the change in weight which Bellona is happy for but she'll go easy on her just in case.

They leave the stables and hand down the road that'll take them to County Anvil with Cota following to the left of them.

After several hours the terrain begins to change and the two can smell the salty scent of the ocean and hear seabirds flying overhead.  
"Can we not go to Anvil yet?" Cicero asks against Bellona's ear. She has a hunch about what he wishes to see.  
"Do you wish to see your parents?" She asks hoping she's right in her assumption.  
"Please." He replies. His arms tightening ever so slightly around her waist. Without answering she steers Scipio towards the old Rubrum shack. Now covered in ivy and falling in.

Upon reaching the old shack Cicero hops off of Scipio before she's even stopped. Bellona pulls on her reigns gently and she stops for her master to get off. 

She follows Cicero towards his former home but hangs back. She wants to give him his space. Cota sits down beside her watching her master with flattened ears. 

Bellona watches as he steps cautiously towards the doorless entrance of the shack. He places his right hand on the door frame and slightly leans inwards to see what's inside. His eyes give way to him reminiscing on old happy times. He leaves the doorway and looks around a bit in a circle before stopping and staring at Bellona. He offers a hand out to her and she walks to him and takes his hand. He pulls her close to his side as they both walk to the graves of Beryl and Bai Rubrum. The former nobles murdered by the Thalmor. All for worshipping a god the Elves hate.

"I see their graves have been well kept for the most part." Cicero points out solemnly gazing at his parent's graves.   
"I tried my best. I've been gone for a while so the weeds must've regrown." Bellona feels uncomfortable talking about this.  
"Thank you." He turns his head at her smiling despite the sadness he's felt all day.  
"You're welcome." Bellona doesn't meet his gaze.

He looks away from her and at the graves once more.  
"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long mother and father. I would've visited more soon but I was too afraid. I hope whatever afterlife you're in you're happy and are watching over the both of us." He squeezes Bellona's hand. She rubs him and watches him.  
"I've missed you so much." His voice cracks as he tries to withhold his tears. "Sometimes I wondered if life was worthwhile at moments. I would sit at the highest ledge of a building and just debate if I should jump or not. I loved you both and when I lost you a hole in my heart opened up so wide that it threatened to swallow me." He takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I hated myself and still do for playing a role in your deaths. If I hadn't worn that stupid amulet none of this would've happened to you!" He starts full-on crying. He drops to his knees and Bellona embraces him. Holding him close as he cries. Cota rushes over and presses herself into him tasking as well as she can.

After a while, he calms down as Bellona gently rocks him. He's resting his head on her right shoulder ashamed of his outburst.  
"I'm sorry." He's barely audible.  
"What for?" Bellona asks.  
"For not telling you my secret to begin with. I didn't want to seem weak."  
"Cicero, you aren't weak for having dark thoughts. You're a human. Not some emotionless drone. My grandfather had dark thoughts as well. It's nothing to bottle up. If you need me I'll always be there for you. Okay?"  
She can feel him nod.

He pulls away from her and stands up helping her up in the process.  
"Thank you, Bell. Want to go home now?"  
"Yes."  
With that, they mount Scipio once more and head off to Gweden Manor and Gweden Farm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to bathing habits in the Elder Scrolls I like to incorporate bathing habits from people who lived thousands or hundreds of years ago. The same people most of the human races in this game are based. The people being: the Greeks, Romans, English, French, Germanic, and Norse.


	21. Home.

Sun's Dawn 19, 4E 190

Bellona and Cicero dismount Scipio finally having reached the manor. As Cicero leads her to the stables Bellona walks over to the open door of the manor. She steps over the threshold and watches Ivy stir something in a kettle. Her pale green dress with a brown corset is riddled with flour and batter flecks. As messy as ever with cooking and baking. A far cry from Bellona's father.

It's only been a few weeks but it's felt like a lifetime since she's been home. Bellona clears her throat. 

Ivy as skittish as ever turns around quickly. Her face immediately brightens up.   
"Sister! It's been a while hasn't it." She quickly walks over to her half-sister and hugs her.  
"It's only been a couple of weeks Ivy," Bellona says as she pats Ivy on the back and they pull away.  
Ivy rests her hands on her hips and smirks.  
"Took your sweet ass time to haven't you?" The Bosmer teases.  
"I do apologize. It's been rough." Bellona blushes from embarrassment.  
"Don't say you're sorry. You've been busy, I was just pulling your leg." Ivy waves a hand dismissively. Her expression changes as she notices who is now standing behind Bellona. Ivy stares at him over her half sister's shoulder.

"Well, you've blossomed into a handsome fellow." Ivy smirks. Bellona looks back at Cicero who has averted his eyes. Bellona steps to the side and Ivy steps closer.   
"It's great to see you again Cicero. Really is." She places a hand on his chest.  
"You as well Ivy." He manages to look at her.  
"So where's mother and dad?" Bellona asks.  
"Mom is in Anvil while father is with Yoric at a mine he owns. They've started talking again. Oh! And get this! Yoric has come across some misfortune here lately." Ivy rubs her hands together.   
"What misfortune?" Bellona wonders as she and her partner walk all the way inside and the three sit at the table.

"As you know Uncle Yoric has become less generous over the years and his workers, mainly the dock and ship ones are tired of it. They've been making his life miserable as of last week. It's splendid. Petty but splendid." Ivy explains while getting up and removing the kettle to cool.

"Interesting. What do they hope to accomplish by pissing off their boss?" Cicero crosses his arms and leans back. Behind him, Cota starts wandering.  
"Beats me. He's probably just getting greedy." Ivy shrugs and looks back at him. She adds some last-minute herbs and spices into the broth of her stew and leaves it.

"Ask em when you're down in town. They've been at the pier." Ivy adds in.  
"We might but first we have to do some things. People, to see you know?" Bellona places her left hand on Cicero's right leg. He rests an arm around her awkwardly. He's not sure if they should be displaying affection in the presence of her family member.

Ivy sees this and a mischievous smile spreads across her face. She bends over the table and rests her chin against the tops of her hands.  
"So, how long have you two been screwing?"   
Upon those words, Bellona's face becomes bright red and with a blur, her hand separates from his thigh. Cicero hides his face which is also cherry red.  
"Ivy! You can't just ask that!" Her voice is clipped.

Ivy laughs but quickly calms down.   
"Sorry I just thought it would be funny. You two don't have to answer that question by the way." She adds nonchalantly.  
"Why would we to begin with?" Cicero glares looking up at her finally.

Wanting to leave the awkward situation Bellona stands up and rests a hand on her partner's nearest shoulder.  
"Hey, why don't we go ahead and see my parents." She suggests.  
"Yes, of course." He stands up as well.  
"Have fun you two and watch out for trouble." Ivy returns to her remaining housework.

The two leave and Cicero whistles for Cota who is busy chasing a goat around in a field. The husky beelines to her owner and the nice lady.

"So visit the Khajiits first or family first?" Cicero asks as they take a brisk walk down the dirt path, Gweden farm becoming ever more present.  
"I think I kept my mother and father waiting long enough. Let's see them first."  
"Alright." He takes her hand and she is pulled closer.

Eventually, they enter into Anvil through the dock gate and Bellona leads Cicero to Lionent's shop.  
The whole time Cicero is taking in their surroundings much like Bellona did when she was a girl.  
"I always thought this place would be more compact but it's rather open. There doesn't seem to be as many people here as there is in other cities." He tells her.  
"Yeah it's a smaller city but it's beautiful."  
"Agreed there's no doubt about that.” 

After walking almost to the other side of the port city they stop at a small house stuck in between the Fighter’s Guild and former Mage’s Guildhalls.  
“This tiny place is your mother’s shop?”  
“Yes it is but she makes due.” Bellona looks back at him with a thin smile.  
“Let’s go on in.” She tugs his arm and he follows her inside.

They walk through the doorway and they see Lionent by the window mixing ingredients.  
“If you have a request or want to buy something I’ll be with you shortly. I’m trying to finish this paste before the buyer has an aneurism.” Lionent grumbles. She sounds exhausted. Her poor mother is always one to work herself to death.

Bellona clears her throat and steps forward.  
“But don’t you want to see me?” She asks in a joking manner.  
Lionent stops her grinding of the pestle and turns around.  
“Bellona!”  
“Hello, mother.”


	22. Family Joy.

Sun's Dawn 19, 4E 190

Lionent corrects her surprised face and rushes over to embrace her daughter.  
As they hug Cicero smiles and awkwardly crosses his arms looking away. He's happy Bellona is happy but doesn't want to seem weird just staring at them. Bellona gently shakes her mother as they hug. Lionent rubs her back.

"Oh I've missed you and we've both been so worried. First that vampire bitch and then we heard about goblin slaying." Lionent says as she pulls away and continues to rest her hands on either side of her eldest daughter's head.  
"Yeah, I guess it's just fate." Bellona softly smiles. Lionent smiles as well and turns her attention to the short Imperial man.

She leaves her daughter and with a big grin and outstretched arms, she walks over to Cicero. Resting her hands on his shoulders they look at each other. He's trying his best to not show how awkward he feels and is failing at it miserably.  
"It's great to have you back as well. It's been far too long. My you've grown." She pats his cheek and pulls away from him.  
"Thank you Mrs. Heartlily."  
"Please Cicero call me Lionent. No need for pleasantries in this household." The Bosmer waves a hand dismissively.  
"Will do... Lionent." He sheepishly complies.

"So, how long are you two staying?" The elven alchemist asks looking back and forth between the two.  
"We plan to stay however long we're welcomed," Bellona tells her mother thinking about what Ivy said about Yoric. Their relationship as a family has been strained for years but it's gotten so much worse recently.  
"I take it Ivy blabbed about the latest family gossip eh?" Lionent picks up on her demeanor.  
"I'm afraid yes mother. I don't think bringing Cicero here while Yoric is in one of his moods was the best idea." Bellona gestures to the redhead who has been quiet so far.

"Eh, yeah it kind of wasn't but if he starts anything Cicero feels free to pop him in the mouth. We'll thank ya for it as well as his workers." Lionent smirks while making a right hook swinging motion.  
"I hope it doesn't come to that but we shall see." Cicero shakes his head.  
"Yeah let's hope it doesn't." Bellona rests a hand against her chin.

"Before I forget your father is helping out at the Chapel of Dibella. You'll definitely pass Yoric's manor so be careful. Now, I need to get back to work." Lionent claps her hands and returns to her alchemy lab.  
"Yes, mother we'll be. Let's get going then. Shall we?" Bellona waves Cicero to the door.  
"We shall." He takes her hand and they step outside. 

By the steps, Cota is curled up resting while waiting for her master.  
"Cota come." Cicero lightly claps his free hand to his thigh. The white husky stands up shakes herself off and follows them.

"This place is certainly a welcome change from the humid weather of Leyawiin." Cicero remarks as the salty wind blow his hair to the side.  
"Agreed. Speaking of weather, what's Cheydinhal like this time of year? I've only been there once during the summer." Bellona looks back.  
"It's usually colder. Occasionally a light snowfall will blanket the area. After living in Bruma for nine years the cold doesn't really bother me anymore." He responds as he tucks his free hand into his pockets.

Soon enough down the stone street after passing some produce stalls Benirus manor is right before them. Two figures can be seen sweeping the stone porch. Upon getting closer Bellona realizes it's her Aunt Beatrice.

She is busy helping a maid sweep the porch. Like usual she only wears the most expensive clothes. A pristine white dress with pink flower embroidery along the edges and slit of her skirt. Her hair in its usual fancy bun.   
'It couldn't hurt talking to her can it? She's not the hostile to me maybe she'll be alright with Cicero?' Bellona contemplates in her mind as they approach. 

The maid is the first to notice and stares at them blankly before recognizing Bellona. The maid turns her head to Beatrice.  
"M'lady Beatrice. Your niece is here." The woman bows respectively. Her aunt stops sweeping and stands up fully. Her eyes fall upon Bellona and she thinly smiles.   
"You're dismissed." She tells the maid who hurriedly walks back inside.

Beatrice props her broom against a column and walks down the steps towards the pair. Bellona prepares herself for a less pleasant greeting but her aunt does something unexpected. She embraces Bellona tightly.   
"I'm so glad you're doing alright." The Imperial woman smiles at her niece.  
"We've had our differences but I'm happy you came to see us." Beatrice kisses her on the forehead. Bellona is pleasantly surprised. 

"I'm happy you think that way auntie. I hope you don't mind my friend here." Bellona pulls away and gestures to her partner who has been keeping an eye on Cota.

Beatrice tilts her head and watches the redhead appreciatively. He's rather fetching and that long hair... like silk.  
"I don't mind him being here but you might want to watch out for Yoric. He's inside the house doing paperwork." She looks back at the Breton.  
"We'll try our best," Cicero says as he is no longer staring absentmindedly at his dog.  
"It's nice to see you again. I believe this is the first time we've met." He adds his charismatic smile and offers a hand to the wealthy woman. She smiles and takes his hand.  
"It is indeed our first meeting. Hello and welcome to Anvil."  
"Thank you madam. It's my first time inside but I enjoy it already." He shakes her hand and withdraws it.

Just then the door can be heard slamming open and Uncle Yoric steps out with the maid from before standing at the threshold.  
"What is he doing here?" Yoric jabs a finger in the Imperial's direction. He steps off the porch and stands directly in front of Cicero.  
"You know better than to show your face around here boy." Yoric spits. Cicero flinches from speckles of saliva hitting his face but stands his ground. He stares up at the Nord who towers over him un-afraid.

Bellona stands in between the two and shoves Yoric back. The glare he gives her is enough to scare the dead. In an unwavering face and voice she confronts him.  
"Uncle leave us alone. He came with me to make sure nothing would happen to me that's why he's here. He doesn't wish you any harm."  
Yoric snorts and crosses his arms.  
"Do you hear yourself? Do you really trust this bastard? He killed my son this little bastard killed your cousin. I will admit he was troublesome but he didn't deserve to die."

"I never harmed your damn kid Yoric. He was a prick that made life Oblivion for the lower class and you allowed him to do so. It's no wonder he gained so many enemies. The person who killed him could've been one in a thousand. Caeruleus deserved what he got plain in simple. He was a wretched person and no one misses him except you and your wife. Literally no one liked him." Cicero confronts Yoric as he steps out from behind Bellona. Now behind him she flinches at his venomous words. This is not going to end well. She knows her uncle's temper, Cicero doesn't.

Aunt Beatrice steps off the porch as Yoric's face turns bright red. Before Bellona or Beatrice can do anything Yoric swings at Cicero. The Imperial smirks and ducks out of the way.   
"Back off!" Cicero shouts and shoves Yoric back violently. He doesn't want to punch Yoric but he will do other things towards him if he has to.

Beatrice and Bellona get in between the two and they manage to get Yoric to stop trying to fight.  
"This isn't over boy! I was always nice to you and your family but that line is broken now!" The Nord snarls.  
"It's been broken for awhile husband!" Beatrice raises her voice as she presses her hands into her husband's chest to calm him down.

"Come on let's go. Quickly." Bellona grabs Cicero by the arm and pulls him towards the direction of the chapel as Uncle Yoric continues to hurl insults.

They are about to enter inside of the Dibella chapel when they see some of the priests and priestesses along with Kristoph tending to the flower memorial garden. Her father is in the process of tending to a honeysuckle bush when Bellona calls him over.  
"Father!" Bellona places her hands on the short cast iron fence.

He perks up and smirks widely. He jogs over and out of the garden.  
"My dearest flower blossom!" He kisses her forehead and picks her up into a hug.  
"Easy on my ribs father." Bellona wheezes.  
"Oh! Right sorry." He places her back on her feet.

Then he focuses his attention back on Cicero.  
"Well, aren't you a fine lad now." He steps closer to the small Imperial.  
"Nice to see you again. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Cicero reaches a hand out expecting to a handshake. Her father just looks at his hand and shakes his head. Putting his fists on his hips he looks Cicero in the eyes.  
"Lad, you gotta earn my respect and my handshake. I heard you and my daughter are in a relationship. If you plan to stay you better not be hoping to stay at my manor."   
Cicero's hand drops to his side and he looks at Bellona for help. She is embarrassed and hides her face in her hands.

"Uh." Is all that can come out of Cicero's mouth. Kristoph smirks from his unease and rests his left hand on the other man's right shoulder.   
"Run along gone you two. I'll be back around dark. The chapel has been needing extra help so I've been lending a hand." He withdraws his hand and the duo leaves through the main gate.

"Cicero!" It is the first thing they hear when they arrive at Gweden farm. Sha'lere, Sa'ma's twin sister, full-on tackles Cicero into a hug and Bellona gapes in amusement.  
"It's great to see you fluffy. It's been so long." Cicero gently unwraps her arms from around his waist and she stands up fully.  
“Welcome back old friend. How long will you be in County Anvil?” Her ear twitches as she asks him.  
“However long we’re welcome. We don’t have a set schedule.” He looks at Bellona who has been silent.

“It’s good to see you again as well Bellona. We’ve been so worried about you.” Sha’lere focuses her attention on her other friend.  
“I’m glad you’re back home finally. How was Elsweyr?” Bellona asks noticing Jo’ la walking outside.   
“It was boring. So much sand and dried grass. The occasional oasis of rainforest we visited but way to deadly. This one can’t see how Khajiit lives there.” Sha’lere fluffs her tail out and shakes her head.  
“Sounds dreadful.” Bellona remarks.  
“Oh it was.”

“Cicero my furless son. It brings me joy to see you again. You’ve grown so well.” Jo’ la is now standing with the group.  
Cicero smiles wide and pulls his second mother figure into a tight hug.

Jo’ la takes the opportunity to sniff him. She pulls her face back.  
“This one sees you’re still being nag champa.” She playfully pats him on the chest.  
“Yes indeed I am. You got me started on it.”  
“Wonderful that some things never change. How is college business Bellona?” Jo’ la wonders.  
“To tell you the truth I forgot about it but after what happened in Chorral I’m just taking a break. I need it.”  
The Khajiit’s ears flatten.  
“We heard. We’re so glad you made it out alive.” Jo’ la says.  
“As am I. Hey it’s almost dark. Do you want us to stay for a bit or do you want us to leave?” Bellona looks up at the darkening sky.  
“We have to go to Anvil for a last-minute supply run so we’ll catch you tomorrow. Stay safe you two.” Jo’ la looks to her daughter and the group separates.

The couple returns back to Gweden manor and is greeted by Bellona’s sister. Soon after Lionent and Kristoph show up. They have dinner and talk for a while before returning in for the night.  
“Cicero lad, you’ll be staying in the guest room. Can’t have you around my daughter in a bed to yourselves now can I?” Kristoph practically orders him. Cota barks in defiance but her master calms her.  
“By guest room you mean the basement?” Ivy points out.  
“Yeah Cicero might want to keep a dagger handy. The giant rats like to stir around.” Lionent jokes.  
“Well Bell, I’ll see you in the morning if I survive.”   
Bellona groans and heads upstairs.


	23. Peaceful Start.

Sun's Dawn 20th, 4E 190

The next morning the sun rays from Magnus shine through the upper window in Bellona and Ivy's room. Bellona grumbles and rolls over onto her back. Her fluffy but neat hair is spread out on the pillow. She stares up at the ceiling rafters absentmindedly. She can smell what seems like blueberry pancakes or muffins depending on what her father had decided to cook up waft in the air.

She hears clacking of dog nails up the stairs and into her room. Before she can get up Cota launches herself onto Bellona and stands over her. 

Bellona of course yelps in surprise but starts laughing as Cota begins aggressively licking her and sniffing her ears.  
"Okay okay, I'll get up. I smell something cooking anyway." She gently shoves Cota off of her and gets out of bed. She wraps a shawl across her shoulders not caring to change out of her nightgown just yet. She walks downstairs with Cota rushing by her.

Now down in the kitchen, she looks around at her family. Ivy is placing plates on the table after the pitchers of water and cider were placed. Lionent is busy reading a book and sipping tea at the table. Lastly, Cicero is helping Kristoph prepare breakfast. Her father is flipping pancakes while her boyfriend is cutting apples and other fruit and placing it into a bowl. 

Cota whines up at Cicero and he looks down at her briefly before tossing her a fat blackberry. She doesn't even let it hit the ground she catches it so fast.

"Good morning dear, always the one to wake up late eh?" Her father teases as he looks over his shoulder briefly.  
Bellona nods in acknowledgment and takes her seat at the table in front of her mother. 

Lionent bookmarks her page and rests her head against a hand. She passed her job off to her second assistant for the day so she and Ivy can stay with Bellona.  
"So what are you going to do today?" She asks.  
Bellona looks at the doily placemat then up at her mother.  
"I haven't decided. It's whatever Cicero wants. I'll be fine with whatever he chooses."  
"That can be a dangerous combination Bellona. Choose wisely about what you let men do." Lionent warns in a quiet tone.  
"Relax mother he's not going to do anything," Bellona responds in an equally hushed tone.

"Breakfast is ready," Kristoph announces as he finishes removing the pancakes from the cast iron skillet. He takes his time circling the table and dropping what he made on the plates. After that, his helper places the fruit bowl in the center by the drinks.

Cicero sits down next to Bellona and Ivy sits beside him. Before Kristoph sits down he places a bowl of chopped meats and carrots in-front of Cota who happily begins chowing down on it.  
"Look at you eating like a Queen," Cicero says while looking over at his dog.  
"She is a beautiful girl," Kristoph says as he sits down between Ivy and Lionent.   
"Thanks, I try my best to take care of her. She's a good girl." He says as he cuts his pancake.  
"Where'd you get her?" The Nord man asks as he sips cider.  
"I found her. She was a stray puppy wandering around the Bruma countryside. So I picked her up into my cloak and carried her with me to her new home." Cicero explains as he continues eating. Bellona isn't particularly hungry right now so she takes a few bites here and there. Ivy on the other hand is acting like a Roscrean and is practically face planting her food. She scarfs food down like she's a wild animal. No wonder people think Bosmer is barbaric.

Kristoph taps her on the arm telling her silently to act right. He doesn't usually do that sort of thing so going by that Bellona assumes he doesn't want Cicero getting bothered by her. Once that's settled Kristoph goes back to talking.  
"Well, you're a good pet owner. She's the healthiest dog I've seen so far and that's saying something."  
"Thank you Kristoph."  
"Don't mention it, lad."

Bellona softly smiles. She's glad her father and lover are getting along so well. She honestly thought her father would keep being hard on him or just passive-aggressive.

They eat in silence and when they're finished all four of them help clean up. It doesn't take long to do so Bellona walks back upstairs and changes into a royal blue robe that was in her wardrobe. She brushes her hair and washes her face. As she looks at herself in the mirror she contemplates if she should apply eyeliner. For some reason, she's always been plagued by what her mother calls Kohl Eyes. Even without makeup on, she looks like she has smoky rings around her eyes. It's not that noticeable and if Bellona hasn't pointed it out you'd think it's just perfectly applied eyeliner.

She decides not to apply it and simply goes about her business. She sprays some of Ivy's cheap rose perfume on herself and walks downstairs.

Cicero is leaning against the doorframe watching Cota sniff around the stables. He whistles for her to come back as soon as he notices the mules getting antsy. He does not want her to get kicked. She may be a strong dog but she'll still get her ribs broken or worse.

Bellona approaches him passing her mother who is sweeping and spares a glance at her father who is heading down to the cellar.  
"Want to head out?" She asks the redhead.  
"Yes, I'd like to see the docks. I wonder how much they've grown?" He looks at her then back towards the city.

"If you two are going out watch out for Yoric as per usual alright? I heard about yesterday's little skirmish." Lionent tells them as she continues to sweep.  
"We will try our best mother."

Behind them, they can her Lionent chuckle at herself.  
“You know if Yoric keeps giving you trouble you can always fuck behind their house if you really want to screw with them. That’s what I and your father did once.” Lionent says nonchalantly while raising a finger and starts laughing. 

Bellona whips right around with a face as red as an apple.  
“Mother! Don’t say such things!” She’s all flustered. Cicero is no help and starts laughing along with Lionent.  
“That sounds like a good idea Lionent!” Cicero chimes in and receives a look of shock and a hard punch in the arm by Bellona. Lionent stops laughing to observe the display.  
“Ouch!” He stops laughing and rubs his arm. Then he kicks Bellona in the shin.  
“Ow! Hey!”  
Cicero immediately takes off down the road with Bellona chasing after him. Cota is following close behind barking and howling.

Lionent smiles and leans on her broom much like Ivy does. She honestly hopes their relationship lasts but she can’t help but notice darkness around Cicero. He acts happy and bubbly but something’s way off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter is probably going to be weird near the end and on the NSFW side. Don’t worry though I’ll put warnings up. I don’t usually write smut in my stories but I haven’t written anything in a long time and the fan girls love seeing Cicero smut so I’m going to deliver it. (Also rip my smut book collection that got deleted)


	24. Shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put a 🍋 to warn y'all of the smut and a 🛑 to let y'all know the smut is over. Also, it's been a while since I've written anything of the sort so yeah. I might be a lil rusty.

Sun's Dawn 20th, 4E 190

The two eventually calm down and begin a simple stride down the road that leads to Anvil. Even though it's early evening time the sun still acts as if it's fresh in the sky. The orangish gold light gives the Gold Coast a beautiful highlight. 

As Cota runs around them sniffing and rolling around Cicero decides to ask his lady something.  
"Hey Bell, I was wondering something and I'm not sure if it's my place to ask but can I ask it anyway?"  
"What is it?" She looks at him her black hair reflecting the light.  
"Why is Ivy full-blooded Bosmer but you aren't? She's younger than you too isn't she?"

Bellona cringes when the race question hits her ears. She's heard it all too often back in Valenwood and a few times in Anvil. Cicero flinches and rubs the back of his neck picking up on the soreness of the question.  
"I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."  
"No, it's fine. Look it's kind of a sensitive topic so please don't ask it to Ivy or my parents. I'll still tell you if you want?" Bellona tucks her hair behind her ears and focuses on him.

"If you wish. Then yes." He watches her. Bellona continues in a steady voice.  
"I probably told you this when we were children but you could've forgotten. I and my sister don't have the same dad. A few years after I was born my parents had a falling out. Father left to live in Skyrim for a while while I and my mother stayed in Valenwood. Since we were considered outcasts due to us not following the Green Pact not many people cared about what happened to us. Except one. He was a Wood Elf hunter named Dylan. He and my mother began talking and soon enough they began dating." Bellona sighs and looks across the hill at the sea in the distance.

"And I assume Ivy was conceived sometime later yes?" Cicero finishes for her.  
"Yes, she was. When my mother was about four months Dylan went out on a hunting trip with some friends and was seriously injured by a Thalmor soldier. Dylan passed away and was buried at the cemetery near our village. A year later my father came back. When he discovered Ivy he wasn't angry surprisingly. He promised my mother he would raise her as if she were his own."

"That was very kind of him."  
"Indeed. Honestly, I miss Dylan. He would take me on trips with him occasionally. If I wasn't hunting with my own friends. Just between you and me, he was more useful than my actual father." She chuckles.

Cicero sighs and continues watching the road as they walk towards the city.   
"Look." He points off towards the sea at a familiar tree near the gates. It is the same apple tree that he and Bellona first talked under. 

They make their way through the tall golden waist-length grass and step up on the stones that surround the tree.   
"Wow, when I was a boy I used to think this tree was so huge. Now, that I'm older I realize it's so small." He says as he rests his arms on some of the limbs.  
"Age will do that to you." Bellona looks back to the front gates of Anvil and then back at the sea. The wind blows at her hair.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" Asks Cicero as he admires her beauty. Bellona blushes and looks back at him.  
"Yes, you have."   
"I like how you kept it in the same hairstyle for ten years. Ever thought about changing it?" He asks as they both sit down. Cota sits behind them and huffs.  
"I have thought about it. I really like long hair but I wouldn't know what to do with it. I guess to put it into a stacked braid? I am not sure." Bellona ponders that for a moment.  
"Well, I think you'd look lovely no matter what you do Bell." Cicero compliments her as he leans in and nuzzles her face and neck.

"Oh cut it out you." Bellona gently presses a hand against his chest and pushes him away from her.  
"We should see about following your mother's advice. We haven't done it in a while." He gives a stupid grin.  
Bellona blushes even harder and shakes her head.   
"What is wrong with you sometimes?" She shakes her head as she places her face in her hands.

"I'm only joking. Well, partially joking. Maybe behind Yoric's house?" Cicero hints are what he wants to do with her.  
"We can rent a room later or find a secluded spot," Bellona suggests.  
"Ooh, I've never tried giving someone a green gown. Sounds romantic. The coolness of the night combined with the soft grass and flowers all around." Cicero highly romanticizes outdoor sex. 

"I doubt it's that pleasant. I remember one time my mentor Ellis shared with me once a sexual encounter she had." She shakes her head trying to dissipate images of the Dunmer and Illent.  
"She and Illent had a thing for a while. She told in great detail about how the grass was arid and unpleasant." Bellona looks back at her partner studying his reaction.

"I didn't know your ancestor swung that way."  
"I didn't either until Ellis told me that. You learn some things you never thought you'd learn with some people." Bellona looks back out to sea.  
"I suppose so. Heh." Cicero leans back and Cota starts licking his face. He gently pushes her off. 

"Hey, Bell I want to do something real quick before we head inside. He gets on his knees and rises to his feet. Pulling out his balisong he offers his spare hand to Bellona which she takes. He lifts her up and follows him to the tree.  
"What do you want to do?" She questions with a head tilt.  
"Normally I'm against harming nature but I'm sure this tree won't mind." He carves his initials onto the bark of the tree in deep crooked lines.  
"Now you try." He hands the knife to her with the hilt facing her. She takes it and carves her initials underneath his then carves a circle around the letters.

She leans back into his embrace and smiles softly as the gentle breeze ruffles their clothing. His arms make her feel secure and warm. Like this is the perfect moment for them. His love she can feel with each fiber of her being and each interaction she has with him. Bellona hopes he can feel hers as well.  
"Perhaps we should go to town now?" Cicero suggests.  
"Yes let's do that. You want to check out the docks or go back into the city?" Bellona looks back at him.  
"Doesn't matter I'll follow your lead." He smiles softly.  
"Well then... do you want to see my Uncle's ship? His crew is pleasant enough. After that, we could maybe just browse the shops." They begin their walk to the docks of Anvil. They have grown much since their time as children. One would scarcely realize that this town was raided by Thalmor only a few years ago. 

Stepping onto the weatherworn wood blasted smooth by sand and storms Bellona and Cicero begin to walk along the busy docks. Avoiding giant stacks of crates and cages full of exotic animals. Near the far end by the Dock Gates into Anvil Bellona ceases her walk and Cicero and Cota stop behind her. She points up ahead at an impressive looking ship. Dark stained wood with golden inlays paired with vibrant royal blue and sails. On its side is the name: Heartlily's Gem. Beside it a carving of the family namesake, a heartlily blossom. 

"That is my Uncle's boat. It was my Grandfather Cyndis's boat but he died years ago. A few months before we left Valenwood to be exact." She explains and drops her hand. The two watches as Yoric's sailors climb around the mast and netting leading to the crow's nest. Other sailors are making repairs or unloading goods. Mostly spices and teas from what she can see.

One of the sailors makes the mistake of attempting to catch a crate by the bottom. It tips away from his hands and his attempts to grasp it are futile. It falls to the ground and the loose spice falls out of the broken lid and onto the dock. Her Uncle Yoric yells at the worker and orders them to gather around him. He keeps yelling as the unloaders stare at him glassy-eyed while the ones on the boat continue their work.

Not wanting to be the second subject of his wrath Bellona leads Cicero and the dog behind a large bush. They watch as Yoric finishes screaming at his workers and storms away into a shoddy looking pub by the docks. 

He will never admit it but Cicero feels troubled about Yoric's state. He was such a nice man and due to his actions that nice man is no more. He sighs and wishes things could've worked out better but then remembers Yoric and Beatrice's son had it coming. He was a blight and a brat. 

In a matter of moments, Bellona is stepping out from behind the bush and heads over to the unloading sailors. Who are now sitting around on crates watching the spice blow into the salty clear water below. There are five of them in total. While the ones on the boat count to six. Cicero makes a sound of approval. That's a good amount of men but why would they stay with a person like Yoric? He must pay really well.

Bellona and her company stand before the worn down sailors. Their faces light up as they see their favorite little sister figure.  
"We saw what happened. I'm sorry my Uncle has been so cruel to you all. I truly am. I wish I could do more." Bellona says with her eyes downcast and arms folded behind her.

"Don't be Lady Bellona. Your old uncle is finally getting the greedy gene. We would beat his arse until he pays us the amount he used to but that's not going to happen any time soon. In the meantime, we make his life as miserable as possible. It's amusing and his walnut arse is none the wiser." The second mate smirks and crosses his arms while another sailor chimes in.  
"You're more than welcome to ruin his day passive-aggressively if you want! We heard about yesterday. Sorry lad." He nods over to Cicero.

"It's been a while since we've seen you. Don't worry Helga isn't working with us anymore." The second mate gives an amused face.  
"Helga?" Cicero's face contorts in confusion.   
"Wait! Now I remember. She was the one who threw me off the boat." He rubs the back of his head before carrying on the conversation.  
"Also no need to apologize on behalf of your boss. May I ask why don't you just quit? Are you indentured?" Cicero scans the workers just sitting around. Bellona watched them with curiosity she wants to know as well. She never thought about it before.

"It's complicated. Some of us owe debts while others have nowhere else to go. I for one only know the ways of sailing and your Uncle is the only one who'll hire former convicts." The second mate explains while leaning back. His beer gut slightly pokes out from the edge of his shirt.   
"I see." Bellona rubs the tip of her boot into the wood. She feels awkward about the new information. Luckily Cicero is there to save the day.  
"I do hope things turn out better in the end. Just take care of yourselves. Me and Bellona here are going into town. See you."   
"Don't worry about us lad. Take care of yourselves." The second mate stands up and hobbles to the fallen crate.

Bellona and Cicero along with Cota head into the town and walk on a sidewalk. Stall vendors and street performers line the expanse. Members of the Fighter's Guild can be heard training in the yard behind their estate. The smell of finely baked goods and sea salt blow about. As well as the more foul odors like seaweed and rotten fish. But that's to be expected since it's on the coast. 

The autumnal weather makes Anvil one of the most inviting spots in Cyrodiil during the winter. So it's not surprising that visitors are also filling the streets to get away from the winter cold. The couple holds hands as they weave through the crowds not wanting to get lost. It's not as dense as the Imperial City but it's still suffocating. 

Finding a calm spot away from the people surrounding the street performers or vendors the two sit down on some crates by a large tree. Across the street stands the now-abandoned house of Ellis Arvis. Once that grand building had served as the Mage's Guildhall in County Anvil then Ellis's home after the guild disbanded. 

Bellona looks at it with sadness. Her brain scans through all of her memories in there. Ellis teaching her magic. To her being told stories of when Ellis was Archmage. To her adventures with her ancestor. 

She remembers a few months ago when her mentor died. Bellona had walked into town after a training lesson from her mother. She took notice of people gathered around Ellis's home. Out of all of the human men loading things into crates. One stood out. An elf with white hair and jade-colored skin. Tall like an Altmer but clearly not an Altmer. His body type is reminiscent of the descriptions of Maormer but the wrong color.

As Bellona's pace slowed she observed this strange elf until the realization came across her. That is Druth! Ellis's son! She shifts on her boots not knowing whether to greet this man or to stay put. Will he even be up for conversation? 

She decided it was best to leave him be and watched in silence from afar as the last of his mother's items were loaded onto wagons and pulled out through the Dock Gates. She followed behind and was surprised to see an interesting looking ship docked. The guards and townsfolk were as awestruck as her. The ship looked like it was made from skin and chitin of some type of bug or crustacean. The sails of the ship were made from some type of veiny membrane.

The guards who have their weapons at the ready and were busy staring down the Maormer sailors let Druth and the loaders pass. The men passed the crates to the elf sailors and took their leave. Just before Druth leaves, he looked back at the crowd as he stood on the railing of his ship.   
"You all have been a welcome bunch." He said sarcastically.  
"However I must say thanks to your Count for letting me gather my mother's belongings from her home. I thank him for that courtesy. He didn't need to allow us passage but he did." Druth scanned the crowd who were chattering amongst themselves. His eyes fell upon Bellona. She stepped back a bit and smiled faintly. She wanted to tell him who she was but struggled to find words. He smiled back and waved at her right after stepping fully onto the ship. His men set sail back to Pyandonea most likely never to step foot on Tamriel again.

Now back in the present Bellona shakes her head a watches the empty house as if something would happen. Perhaps the Synod or College are going to take it into custody? 

She looks over at Cicero and pays attention to his face and eyes. His eyes are the type to show you what their owner is thinking.   
"Is something wrong?" Bellona places a hand on his shoulder.  
"No. Just thinking about my family. They're probably wondering what I'm doing. I'm not normally gone this long." He explains and places a hand on his chest.  
"I know you told me before that they aren't ones for seeing outsiders but I'd still like to see them one day." She gently smiles at him. 

His maple eyes focus on her. He looks almost sad but also indifferent? Bland is the word that fits his current expression. He's hiding something.  
"What is it you're not telling me, Cicero?" Bellona asks in a confrontational tone. She's not angry or annoyed just bothered.

"I don't want to argue right now. Please drop it Bell." He looks away from her.  
She huffs and stiffens up as she crosses her arms.  
"Keep keeping things to yourself and I will think you're hiding something even more." She frowns and thinks back to her conversations with Sa'ma. He sticks his hands up in frustration and walks away from her. Cota whines and follows after him.

Bellona's shoulders sag and she feels about the size of an ant. She doesn't bother going after him. It's best she leaves him be. However, at the same time, she needs answers. She doesn't like the possibility of him being a killer but... it's going in that direction. 

'Innocent until proven guilty. Innocent until proven guilty.' She repeats the mantra in her head over and over again. Trying to distract herself she thinks about future tasks she must complete for the College in order to get a recommendation.

Due to them leaving at around noontime the sun is lowering now. Bellona watches the shadows and the lack of people now. Most of them are in an inn or at bars. Cicero can be seen returning and he sits down beside her with a loud thunk.  
"Did you really sit there the entire time?" He asks her.  
"No, I walked around some and thought about College of Whispers matters. I sat here again so I could wait for you." She looks over at him and notices the giant welt on his face. She immediately raises a hand and mends it with a heal other spells.

"What happened?"  
"I ran into Yoric. We exchanged words and he decked me." He chuckles as if the assault is funny.  
"What did you say to him?" Bellona rolls her eyes as she withdraws her hand.  
"I alluded to him probably killing his son considering how aggressive he would get with Caeruleus," Cicero says nonchalantly.

Bellona facepalms and yanks Cicero to his feet.   
"Let's just go home. We need to eat something."  
"Why don't we go to an inn and eat. Or have you forgotten what we discussed?" The ginger raises an eyebrow.   
Bellona looks back at him wearily.   
"Dude." Is all she says.  
"What? We're grown, adults. No one is going to care if we're out past dinner time. Literally, no one is going to care." Cicero shrugs.

"After being a sow to you it's the least I can do to make things up. Come on." Bellona nods her head to the gates leading to the docks. 

They exit the town and head into the Fo'c's' le inn and boarding house. A peaceful and small inn on the waterfront. Being built on the docks the water from the sea can be felt rumbling underneath the floorboards. 

The couple sits down by a table in the corner and Cota rests at their feet after she said hello to some of the sailors. She received her share of pets and food from the various men and women and tuckered out. 

After eating what food their gold could buy and drinking enough to feel a buzz the two leave the inn and head back through Anvil. Cicero had requested they cut through the town. It's early at night and everyone say for a few guards are out on the streets.

🍋  
Now by Lionent's shop, Cicero stops his movements and looks over at Bellona. She tilts her head and watches him right back. He steps closer to her and kisses her neck while grabbing her rear. Bellona gasps from the sudden actions.  
"Cicero." She tries to push away from him. "Not here." She stifles a moan as he bites the sensitive part of her neck. The little things trigger her pleasure the most.

"Then we'll do it there. Come on... I'll do the thing you like so much." He separates from her and leads her to Yoric and Beatrice's manor. Bellona's eyes widen.   
"Do you know how much trouble we'll get in? Not to mention the guards might find us."   
"Don't be a bore Bell. Humiliating your aunt and uncle is the best revenge you can ask for. They have it coming, from what I've been told anyway. Aaaand from what we've experienced." Cicero smirks and looks back at Bellona.   
"I hate this guy what better way to join in on screwing with him than by doing this." He adds.

"What my mother and Yoric's workers say does not warrant this. Also just because he punched you and accused you of murder doesn't mean you need to take the harassment in your own hands. The sailors have been doing that well enough. I'd also like to be allowed back in Anvil sometime without being screeched at." Bellona allows him to take her behind the manor and press her against the wall. She looks around cautiously for anyone who might see. She's been wanting to have sex again but not here or like this.

"It's just for fun besides I want to make them uncomfortable. Maybe the workers will find this hilarious."   
"This is a stupid idea, Cicero."  
"You can just leave whenever you want. Come one this'll be fun. Please?"  
Bellona sighs not knowing what to say or do. She's aroused but also afraid of the consequences of what this will bring if they get caught.  
"Fine. Let's just try to not attract the guards."  
Cicero places a hand on his chest. "You have my word. Only people will hear us are the two targets." He chuckles like a lunatic.

Bellona lets him undo the ribbon to her robes and pulls it apart. It's still on her body but just barely. He pulls her small clothes off her legs and sucks in a breath as the cold salty air reaches her privates. As the cold air touches her goosebumps appear all over. 

Cicero gets on his knees and lifts one of her legs onto a shoulder while he rubs the other leg. He kisses her crotch before going lower. He licks the flat of his tongue across her folds and she grabs a fistful of his hair as he does so. He moves so painstakingly slow it's unbearable but delicious all the same. A long drawn out moan escapes her mouth. This is one of the things that set her off the fastest.

She rocks her hips as he picks up speed. She looks up at the night sky as she feels him spread her labia and tease her clit with the tip of his tongue. She can't help but buck her hips and moan loudly. He sticks his fingers inside of her thrusting up relentlessly. She bucks her hips once more as he hooks his fingers and teases her. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see candlelight appear from one of the top windows. Bellona blushes and turns her face away as she hears the window open.   
Cicero flicks off Yoric as he continues to fuck his niece behind their own damn house. The poor Nord man's face turns a deep shade of red and the look of horror and appallment is clear on his face. He quickly shuts the windows and vomiting can be heard from inside. 

"We need to go!" She jerks his head away from her. He wipes his mouth and gives her an annoyed look but nods. She quickly reties the ribbon around her robes and they rush away.

Back at Gweden manor the two escape quietly downstairs and finish where they left off. Good thing the stone basement is soundproof. 

🛑  
After they finish Bellona cuddles up against her lover and drifts back into one of her reoccurring dreams. A wall of dark stone calling to her with ethereal chanting the strange words on it glow ominously.


	25. Return to Aarondale.

Sun's Dawn 21st, 4E 190

Bellona awakens to movement in the bed. She opens one of her eyes sleepily and can barely make out Cicero leaning up and sitting on the edge of the bed. The candle from the night before has since burned out but through the light seeping through the floorboard cracks, she can see him.

She sits up and winces. He always goes overboard with sex. She observes her delicates for a brief moment making sure there's no blood and looks back at Cicero's back and shoulders. The scar he got from his little swimming incident is still there but slightly faded with the passage of time. The freckles that dot his body accumulate on both of his shoulders making him look like he has   
pauldrons made from dots.

She smiles softly. Settling on her knees then scoots over to her lover. She presses her chest against his back and he sits upright upon her actions. As Bellona rubs his shoulders she admires his calmness. He's almost too calm. He hasn't even spoken yet which he normally does whenever she wakes up.

"Is everything alright?" Bellona asks as she rests her head on his left shoulder.  
"I'm just thinking a lot. There's so much on my plate right now." He sighs and slouches a bit.  
"Care to talk about it?" Bellona offers.  
"I prefer to keep it to myself. It's of a private matter. I apologize." Cicero places a hand on her right arm. Bellona gets the hint and removes herself from him wincing once more as she sits mermaid style on the bed. 

Her eyes watch him with subtle concern. He stands up and walks over to their discarded clothes. He plops them on a chair and proceeds to open his bag. Going by the expression on his face he's stressed and annoyed about whatever is bothering him.

Bellona sighs herself and crosses her arms.   
'Why so secretive?' She thinks.  
"I believe we should be getting dressed. I fear we've overstayed our welcome after what we did last night." Cicero looks back at Bellona.  
"Yes. Let me just get some fresh clothes upstairs." Bellona sighs and gets off the bed. She wraps her crumpled robe around herself and goes upstairs. She's honestly pretty disgusted with herself after what happened last night. Nothing she can do about it now though.

She walks upstairs careful not to wake anyone and opens the cracked door to her and Ivy's room. Her half-sister is still asleep so Bellona tiptoes her way to her bags. 

She pulls out a green silken dress and a black wool cardigan. Before she gets dressed she notices her dream journal resting in a half-open drawer. She had forgotten to take it with her. Maybe she should now that her premonitions are back at it? She picks it up and gently places it in another bag before getting dressed. She washes her face off and brushes her hair. After getting dressed she walks out a sleepy Ivy let's out a taunt.  
"Slut."   
Bellona frowns and precedes to tip Ivy along with her mattress over. The Bosmer yelps and scrambles to get out from underneath. Bellona quickly leaves the scene stifling her laughter.

Downstairs Cicero and Cota are already in the kitchen. Her mother walks in from the garden and rests her rear on the dining table. Lionent stares at them both before busting out laughing. The young couple gives her a look of alarm and then glances at each other.

"So I heard you two were riding below the crupper behind his house!" She manages to let out as she continues to cackle like an insane person. Bellona is mortified and lets out a high pitched squeal. Her face is burning red and she hides it behind her hands. Cicero zones out as a means to not do or say anything.  
"I'm so sorry mother." Bellona's muffled voice can be heard from behind her hands. Cicero takes an interest in buttoning his shirt sleeves up. 

Lionent raises a hand to hush her.   
"Don't worry I'm not angry. I remember doing stupid stuff like that with your father. However, you might want to go ahead and see William. Give Yoric enough time to calm down. I would also avoid your father... he isn't happy." 

"I'm surprised he didn't march on in and rip my teeth out." Cicero looks about himself nervously.  
"I wouldn't worry just avoid him. He's down in Anvil so y'all should have plenty of time to leave. Now go on and go before he gets home. Shouldn't keep William waiting now eh? Please don’t come back for a while.” Lionent stares at her oldest daughter.

"Yes, mother. Come on let's go." Bellona gently tugs at his baggy sleeve. The two humans plus the dog leave the manor and head to the lesser-known village in county Kvatch.

As they enter Aarondale they find that the front gate is still very much covered in snow and ice due to the walls blocking out the sun. However, the rest of the town is dry. Some of the trees are even starting to bloom. Indeed an early spring is upon Cyrodiil. 

The half-timbered houses of the lower class blend well with the sandstone and brick houses of the upper class. Aarondale has a charm to it that no other village or town has in Cyrodiil. Bellona has missed this place dearly. Cota runs around sniffing everything she can. A few citizens eagerly pet the rare breed of dog. Cota enjoying the attention sits down and basks in their presence.

"Wow, Aarondale has grown a lot." Cicero looks around.  
"Only a few buildings have been upgraded. So it hasn't done much growing. It just gives the illusion of such." Bellona explains while looking at the blacksmith shop which now has three levels. Though it looks like it’s being renovated so she won’t be able to check out its wares unfortunately for her.

"You do realize I was only in Aarondale for a few days right? I didn't see much of the town so I didn't know that." The redhead gets snippy as he follows his lady down the main street.   
"I wasn't fussing Cicero I was just explaining." She says in a calming tone. She then points up the main street at a half-timbered house slightly larger than the rest.   
“This house is William and Sabina’s. It did belong to Sabina first but William moves in. Let’s knock.”

She raps upon the heavy door and can faintly hear shuffling on the other side. The door cracks open and the face of a white-furred Khajiit woman pokes through.  
“Yes? What can Saashi do for you?”

Bellona caught off guard stumbles with her words.  
“I- um- um.” She coughs to compose herself before trying again.  
“I am William Harda’s cousin Bellona Heartlily. Are he and his wife here?” She tries to peer past but Saashi blocks the way.  
“Yes Sabina and little Clayse are here but William is not. Do come in.” She opens the door further and let’s the two people in.

Bellona may not show it but she’s excited to see her second cousin. She does hope Sabina is healing well. Her birth was difficult from what was wrote to her.

Saashi points them down a hall before returning to the kitchen table to read old tomes. As they walk to the room Cicero can’t help but feel at peace in this house. It reminds him of the Bruma Sanctuary before it was destroyed. Dark, dimly lit, musty, and warm. Something he misses dearly. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal is pleasant but not the same. He watches the flecks of dust light up in the scarce sunbeams inside the home.

Bellona stops before they enter the room and Cicero lost in his thought bumps into her. She shoots back at him a venomous glare and he backs away. They can both hear Sabina humming an old Nedic nursery rhyme.  
“Do you want to come in?” Bellona mouths to him.  
Cicero shakes his head no.  
“Too personal.” He mouths back.

Bellona understands and lightly taps the half-opened door to the room.   
“Come in.” Sabina’s melodious voice can be heard.


	26. Old Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of pedophilia.

Sun's Dawn 21st, 4E 190

Cicero stands awkwardly in the hall as Bellona shuts the door behind her. He slightly kicks up at the rug in the hall before realizing something.  
'Where's my dog?' He asks himself.

He walks back down the hall and quietly past the Khajiit stooped in old books.   
'She must be a loremaster. Has to be. Never seen a Khajiit read that much in my life.'

He exits the house and looks down the main street towards the massive orc statue. There he spots Cota living it up with an apple pie merchant. The woman running the stall feeds the dog her lively hood. 

Cicero quickly sprints over and grabs Cota away from the woman as she finishes gobbling the dessert.  
"I'm so sorry about that ma'am." He stares up at the merchant after he bends over and inspects Cota's face.  
"No need to apologize for that slice of pie was close to being spoiled. So I thought, might as well give it to her." She smiles and adjusts some pies on her stall.

"I see. Well, thank you for your generosity." Cicero rubs the back of his head in awkward silence.  
"I have to get going now. Thanks again." He mumbles out and leaves the woman to her devices. She waves as he walks up the steps to the upper-class district.

Cota trots briskly beside her master. She's panting slightly but is otherwise alright. Cicero glances down at her hoping the pie won't make her yack everywhere... or give her worms. That's the last thing he needs. The people of this village are way too friendly to the point it causes problems.

Now standing by the tall cedar trees he takes in the view of the orphanage. It has grown since he saw it last. That was ten years ago. Ten years is all it took for him to go from being a quiet hunter boy to a lethal assassin. He still wonders at times if it was for the betterment of his life. 

He nearly staggers as memories of that night flood his mind. The child who was molested and left crying under a staircase. Him grabbing his dagger and making his way down into the basement. Him missing the chef's throat and being thrown against a wall. The Brotherhood assassin killing the pedophile and saving him. Her taking him in and giving him a home at the Bruma Sanctuary.

His happy years growing up and learning how to fight. The family relationship he felt. His first true contract was to kill a skooma addict at Borderwatch village. The thrill of the first kill in the Dread Lord's name is a moment he'll never forget. Granted he's murdered before but that was his first contract. A rite of passage. A contract bound in blood and nightshade.

Sitting down on a stone bench and Cota laying at his feet he watches his surroundings. The early spring blossoms and buds on every tree and bush. The subtle dripping of the remaining snow. The hustle and bustle of villagers going about their day to day activities. All this makes the assassin so calm. This place is so tranquil and relaxing. The wind blowing his hair gently. 

Perhaps one day he can settle here. Few in Cyrodiil even know this place exists. Even fewer travel here. A good place to lay low at. He's so lost in the depths of his mind that he isn't aware of the short but muscular half Breton approaching him.

"Cicero? Is that you?" A man asks.

Back in the Harda house, Bellona is holding her new family member. Clayse Seven Harda. A cute infant that takes after the Breton side of his father.  
"He's adorable isn't he?" Sabina asks.  
"Indeed." Bellona smiles up at her cousin by marriage. Looking back down at Clayse a question pops into her mind.

"So why the name Clayse and why the middle name Seven?" Bellona wonders.  
Sabina is more than happy to answer.  
"Well, Clayse was the name of my father and Seven was William's idea. I don't know why he chose it. Maybe you should ask him when he's in town. He should be back any moment now." Sabina finishes and leans back against the raised pillows.

"So, how goes the college business? I've heard about your little incident." Sabina smiles kindly at her. Her eyes always reveal how she feels. She's glad Bellona is mostly alright.  
"I've only obtained two recommendations. Skingrad and Chorral so that's about it. I'm taking a break as of right now due to reasons. However, when I get back into it I'll be helping Leyawiin then eventually Bravil." Bellona trails off thinking about the uproar down there with the gangs. It's a petty feud right now but she'll never know when it will escalate.

"Yes, it's best you leave Bravil for now until you're truly ready. That place has been in a ruckus for some time." Sabina's eyes go downcast then drift back to her son still in Bellona's arms.   
"May you lay him in his crib?" Sabina points softly against the wall behind Bellona.

She nods in affirmative and stands up gently rocking Clayse as begins to make a fuss. She lays him down and sits back down beside Sabina.  
"Thank you for doing that. It's hard to stand up and walk still without feeling immense pain." Sabina sighs she doesn't regret having her son she just wishes she could've been healthier when having him.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're alive." Bellona says with a serious face.  
"Thank you. It's was a difficult pregnancy and I have William a scare. I've never seen him pray before until that day. I'll admit I thought either I or Clayse was going to die. I'm thankful we're both fine." She looks at her legs.  
"For the most part anyway."

Bellona doesn’t say what’s on her mind but Sabina’s condition is one of the many reasons she doesn’t want children. Too much risk in it. Despite the urge to speak, she forces a smile and a much more pleasant response.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. That’s all that matters.”   
“Thanks, dear.” Sabina looks to the closed door as of expecting something.

“What is the matter?” Asks Bellona.  
“William is usually home by now. I do hope he is alright.”  
Bellona’s mind immediately snaps to Cicero running into her cousin.

Back in the upper-class district of Aarondale William and Cicero are having an almost casual conversation. With the exceptional awkwardness and dark aura.

“As much as I hate doing errands and jobs for people I have to make coin somehow. Fighting is all I know. I don’t have any other skills. I guess I could always be a trapper but that doesn’t bring in nearly enough.” 

William rambles to the man he barely knows. Even after all of these years, William recognizes Cicero. It was a combination of his unique smell and of course the red hair. For the sake of not sounding weird William left out the part about his strong nose.

“My parents and I hunted to survive. I know first hand how little fur trade can provide. Maybe a few decades ago it was profitable but not so much now. Inflation and all that.” Cicero adds in his personal experiences.

William watches Cicero’s face before speaking what’s on his mind.  
“I wish you hadn’t run away but at the same time, I couldn’t hold it against you. When I found out about the Mani and how he was I was appalled. There were rumors about how he treated kids but none of it was proven.”

“Until that day.” Cicero grimly responds. He keeps to himself about how it’s bullshit that William didn’t take into consideration the children’s experiences. He wants to make a good impression for his girlfriend’s family.

“Yes, until that day,” William repeats back and looks out towards the mountains then looks back at Cicero.  
“Hey, do you and Bellona want to accompany me on a job?”


End file.
